El mejor espía
by LadyAlways
Summary: ¿Cómo podía Dumbledore seguir vivo? "Hay que sentirlo y desearlo de verdad. Podríais apuntarme todos con vuestras varitas y pronunciar Avada Kedabra y no conseguiríais ni hacerme sangrar la nariz", recordaron. Harry, Ron y Hermione cursan su último año en Hogwarts, preparándose para la guerra, mientras Snape les ayuda y Hermione empieza a descubrir una nueva faceta de Severus Snape
1. Un regreso inesperado y nuevos planes

**Disclaimer:** _Basado en las novelas de J.K. Rowling. Los personajes son suyos, nada de esto es mío, salvo las locas historias que crea con ellos mi imaginación._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: UN REGRESO INESPERADO Y NUEVOS PLANES**

Harry no podía creerlo. Había visto como un asustado Draco no era capaz de asesinar al director, y después, un maldito mortífago encapuchado y cubierto por la máscara, terminaba la tarea y asesinaba a Albus Dumbledore, empujando su cuerpo sin vida al vacío desde la torre, tras el mortífero Avada Kedabra.

Y aún más increíble, después de que toda la comunidad mágica creyera que Albus Dumbledore había muerto, en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix, convocada en el despacho del director tras su funeral, antes del final del 6º curso escolar de Harry, Albus aparece en su despacho como si tal cosa, comunicándoles que todo había sido ideado por él y por Snape.

¿Cómo era posible, si él había visto el Avada Kedabra estrellándose contra su pecho?

"Hay que sentirlo y desearlo de verdad. Podríais apuntarme todos con vuestras varitas y pronunciar Avada Kedabra y no conseguiríais ni hacerme sangrar la nariz", recordó Harry, palabras escuchadas años atrás por un falso Moody en clase de DCAO.

Los había engañado a todos: la maldición solo lo había lanzado de la torre, y durante su caída explotó una cápsula (guardada en su boca) de la poción "Filtro de muertos en vida", modificada para resultar temporal y mezclada con otra de protección, que impidió sufrir daños en la caída. Esta poción le sumió en un profundo sueño, muerto a los ojos de todos, sin respiración ni pulso que descubrir... Luego, incluso habiendo sido enterrado, solo tuvo que usar su traslador de emergencia a su despacho, ante las anonadadas miradas de la Orden del Fénix.

Nadie debía saber la verdad. McGonagall ocuparía el puesto como directora, y en el momento preciso, Dumbledore volvería a la carga para poner fin a la guerra, pero aún quedaba mucho para eso. Mientras tanto, Snape podría seguir con su papel de doble espía, gozando de reconocimiento y una posición aventajada en las filas del Señor Oscuro.

Tras reponerse de la increíble sorpresa debían comentar los siguientes pasos que la Orden tenía que tomar. Habían convocado allí a Harry, Ron, Hermione (y Ginny había insistido en acudir), además de numerosos miembros de la Orden, porque en poco más de un mes tendría lugar el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Harry y que lo convertiría en mayor de edad de Harry, y aquello implicaba algunas consecuencias.

Harry debía volver a casa de sus tíos para renovar la protección mágica que envolvía a la familia de su madre, y después, será llevado de esa casa a otro lugar seguro.

\- Severus, debes darles la fecha exacta de la partida de Harry Potter. Voldemort debe comprobar cada día lo útil que eres como su espía, y lo bien informado que estás.-había dicho Dumbledore semanas atrás.- Tenemos que pensar la mejor forma de que podamos escapar del ataque que se producirá entonces.

Para aquel entonces, gracias a las ideas de Snape, habían ideado un plan para ello.

\- ¿Cómo haremos para sacarle de allí sin que los mortífagos o el propio Voldemort lo apresen?- Preguntó Ginny

\- Utilizaremos un señuelo. O mejor dicho, siete. El ataque será inminente, pero trataremos de salir airosos gracias al factor sorpresa y dividiendo sus fuerzas.- explicó Dumbledore.- No podemos desaparecernos ni usar trasladores, porque son medios que controla el Ministerio, donde Voldemort tiene sobrados espías infiltrados, de modo que habrá que usar un transporte convencional (escobas, thestrals, la motocicleta voladora de Hagrid...), pero habrá siete Harrys Potter esa noche, surcando los cielos hasta un lugar protegido. Gracias a la poción multijugos, llevaremos a cabo la maniobra de distracción para que Voldemort no pueda perseguir a todos a la vez.

\- Qué plan más astuto.- murmuró Hermione.- ¿Pero quiénes serán los falsos Harrys?

\- Es por ello que debemos planearlo con tiempo.- dijo Snape.- Cada Potter irá acompañado de un miembro de la Orden como protección, pero aún así ambos correrán un peligro mortal. Necesitamos encontrar a seis personas dispuestas a ello.

\- ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!-protestó Harry.- ¡No puedo dejar que corráis ese riesgo por mí!

\- Muy enternecedor, Potter.- mustió Snape.- Si a tu privilegiada mente se le ocurre otro plan, estaremos más que dispuestos a escuchar.

Harry y Snape cruzaron mutuas miradas de odio.

\- Harry, sé que odias esto, pero de veras no parece haber otra opción que volar hasta allí, y no se me ocurre ninguna idea mejor que la de los señuelos...- dijo Hermione en voz queda, comprendiendo perfectamente a su amigo.- Yo quiero ir, seré uno de los falsos tú.

\- ¡Pero Hermione...!- saltó Harry.

\- No puedes impedírnoslo, Harry. Sabes que nuestro lugar está allí.- le interrumpió Ron.- Contad también conmigo.

\- ¡Y con nosotros!- Exclamaron los gemelos Weasley.

\- Pero correréis un gran peligro.- protestó Harry de nuevo.

\- Los que mayor peligro correrán serán los acompañantes, pero todos seremos miembros de la Orden entrenados, y no pensamos cambiar el plan, te guste o no, Harry. A nosotros los mortífagos no tendrán ningún inconveniente en intentar liquidarnos. Pero a Harry Potter querrán capturarlo con vida, así que tendréis una probabilidad mayor de escapar...- Expuso Kingsley.

Snape caminaba discretamente de un lado a otro mientras debatían. Aquel plan, aunque fuera el mejor posible, dado las circunstancias, era tan arriesgado... Sería un auténtico milagro si todos lograban escapar ilesos. Le sorprendió la valentía y lealtad de los amigos de Potter, que no habían dudado ni un instante en ofrecerse a un peligro de muerte, o incluso de algo peor. Los Weasley eran impulsivos, y seguramente no habrían pensado mucho en las posibles consecuencias, pero la señorita Granger era una bruja inteligente, sabría perfectamente a lo que se enfrentaba. ¿Acaso no era consciente del gran peligro que corría? Cierto que al Potter disfrazado no tratarían de matarlo, si no de secuestrarlo para el Señor Oscuro, ¿pero era eso un consuelo mayor? Si descubrieran a alguien como la señorita Granger, no quería ni pensar lo que serían capaces de hacerle a una sangre sucia algunos como Bellatrix o Greyback. O peor aún, las pervertidas mentes de Macnair o Yaxley. Prefirió desviar la mente de aquellos pensamientos, y se sorprendió preocupándose por Granger.

\- Mundungus también irá como falso Potter, ¿verdad?- dijo Ojoloco, mirando con su ojo mágico a un no muy convencido Mundungus.- pero aún falta uno.

\- Yo quiero colaborar.- dijo firmemente Ginny, para disgusto de Harry.

\- De eso ni hablar.- soltó Molly, adelantándose a las protestas de Harry.

\- Hija, matarás a tu madre de la preocupación si tú también estás allí.- dijo el señor Weasley.- además eres menor de edad, y no podemos permitírtelo.

\- Iremos Fleur y yo.- dijo Bill.- Lo siento madre, pero debes asumir que ya soy un miembro adulto de la Orden. Fleur se disfrazará de Harry, y yo la cubriré.

Bien.- dijo Ojoloco.- Terminaremos de ajustar las parejas con Hagrid, Lupin, Kingsley, el señor Weasley y Tonks. Y Snape, bueno...

\- Nos veremos desde el otro bando.- cortó secamente Snape.- Tened cuidado, no podré salvaros el pellejo a todos.- dijo con una media sonrisa amarga, y lanzando a todos una intensa mirada que a Hermione, por algún extraño motivo, la hizo estremecer.


	2. Huida y conversaciones a escondidas

**CAPÍTULO 2: HUIDA Y CONVERSACIONES A ESCONDIDAS**

Todos estaban conmocionados y rabiosos por la herida que la maldición de Snape había infringido a George, haciéndole perder su oreja.

\- ¡Ese desgraciado podría haberte matado!- exclamó Fred.-

\- Sí, como sin duda hubiera hecho el mortífago que nos perseguía, de no ser por la intervención de Snape, cuyo blanco si duda no era tu oreja.

Las discusiones se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de los restantes.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Preguntó la señora Weasley al ver la cara de abatimiento de su marido y de Lupin.

\- Verás Molly...-comenzó Arthur, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

\- Alastor ha muerto.- dijo Lupin. Voldemort fue tras él en cuanto se repuso de la sorpresa de ver salir a 7 Potters. Sin duda pensó que el auténtico iría con el mejor auror, la mejor protección. Y el cobarde de Mundungus se desapareció en cuanto Voldemort fue hacia ellos.

Todos estuvieron un rato en silencio, mientras lamentaban y lloraban la pérdida de un gran amigo y combatiente. Algunos recordaban los grandes logros de Alastor, que comenzaron a comentar en voz alta, y todos acabaron brindando por el guerrero caído. En ese momento llegó Snape, brindó con ellos, miró a los gemelos, que le observaban con mal disimulada inquina, mustió un seco "lo lamento", y se escabulló de allí, seguido por Dumbledore. Todos supusieron que se iban a comentar los detalles sobre cómo se había tomado Voldemort la sorpresa con algo de intimidad, pero nadie pareció interesado, sino más bien pensaron que Snape estaba siendo rudo y desconsiderado, dada la situación.

Hermione nunca había sabido lidiar bien con aquellos momentos tristes. Hacía unos instantes estaba pensando en el incidente de George y Snape. Lo lamentaba por el gemelo, pero sabía que Lupin tenía razón. Ahora sentía un desasosiego terrible ante la pérdida y el sentimiento de incertidumbre. La guerra en la que estaban inmersos era ahora más real que nunca. Para ella, alejada de su familia, estaba resultando especialmente difícil. No pudiendo soportarlo más, se levantó disculpándose para ir al baño, y así poder lavarse la cara y las lágrimas y despejar su mente. Por el camino, vio una puerta entreabierta, y no pudo evitar oír las voces de Snape y Dumbledore, y quedarse escuchando desde el otro lado de la puerta, inmóvil ante las palabras que le llegaban.

* * *

\- Severus, ¿cómo puedes culparte así?- Dumbledore observaba a un derrumbado Severus Snape, que sentado sobre una vieja silla, se inclinaba apoyando, derrotado, sus codos sobre las piernas, y la cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

\- ¿Es que no se da cuenta? ¡Para mantener mi maldita fachada de leal mortífago he entregado a un hombre justo a la muerte!

\- No has entregado a nadie a la muerte, Severus. El plan fue trazado a conciencia y todos los implicados conocían los riesgos y los asumieron. ¿Crees que era la primera vez que Alastor arriesgaba su vida? Pero murió luchando, de la única manera que sabía vivir. Y ningún otro salvo Voldemort podría haberle detenido. Era un gran hombre, justo pero implacable, y desde luego supone una gran pérdida, pero también él conocía la guerra y las pérdidas. Siempre supo que moriría en una misión como auror.

\- Podríamos haberlo evitado... haber buscado un plan mejor...

\- Tu plan fue brillante, Severus. Eres sin duda un hombre inteligente y de gran valor. Ni siquiera a mí se me había ocurrido algo tan simple e ingenioso como usar la poción multijugos y crear 7 Harrys.

\- Encima todos esos niñatos murmurando sobre la oreja de Weasley, ¿acaso creen que voy rebanando pedazos a mis ex-alumnos por afición?

\- No pensé jamás que lo que unos muchachos murmurasen fuese motivo de preocupación para Severus Snape. Sabes tan bien como yo que los accidentes ocurren, y que ese incidente pudo haber salvado su vida y la de Remus, y ellos también se darán cuenta... así como de que Sectusempra es uno de las pocas maldiciones discretas que no envían un haz de luz para su realización, por lo que no es fácil determinar quien la convoca, y un valioso (aunque cruel) conjuro para tu papel de espía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que se denotaba que algo más pasaba por la mente de Snape. Hermione, con un sentimiento que no sabía identificar hacia Snape (¿Rabia? ¿Respeto? ¿Pena? ¿Remordimiento por haberlo juzgado tantas veces? ¿Admiración por su inteligencia al crear tan brillante plan? ¿Sorpresa por verlo por primera vez humano y vulnerable?), contuvo la respiración, mientras trataba de procesar a toda velocidad toda la información que le llegaba.

\- Albus, no sé si voy a ser capaz de aguantar así mucho tiempo.- explotó Snape.- ¿Podremos depender siempre de mi fachada impertérrita, de mi ingenio, de mi impasibilidad? ¿Cuántas muertes más seré capaz de contemplar sin poder hacer nada? ¿Cuántas torturas y barbaries? ¿Y si me veo obligado a participar en ellas? Hasta ahora Voldemort me ha reservado planes más complejos que simples y macabras "diversiones" mortífagas: espiarte y matarte, por ejemplo. No quisiste que Draco Malfoy corrompiera su alma, ¿pero y la mía? ¿Y si trata de poner a prueba mi crueldad? ¿Cuánto más aguantaré?

\- Severus- dijo Dumbledore lentamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado para darle apoyo- es normal sentir miedo. Sentirlo no es de cobardes, pero afrontarlo sí es de valientes. Confío plenamente en tus capacidades. Demostraste aquella noche en la torre, cuando me lanzaste el Avada Kedabra, que tu alma no está corrompida. Que tu magia, tu corazón y tu cabeza son capaces de trabajar en la misma dirección perfectamente coordinados. Que puedes elegir si impregnar de muerte un Avada Kedabra o no, en función de tu intención, cosa que requiere un gran poder y autodominio, cosa que casi nadie podría hacer. Y si te vieras obligado a matar de verdad... .- Albus hizo una pausa.- Eres mi mejor hombre, y una gran persona. Sé que podrás buscar siempre la solución menos mala a la situación que se te presente, desgraciadamente, lo "menos malo" es lo mejor a lo que se puede aspirar en una guerra como esta. Te necesitamos como espía, y Voldemort no debe simplemente contarte entre uno más de sus leales seguidores, debe valorarte como su mano derecha, si puedes llegar hasta tan lejos, como parece que estas logrando. Es crucial para que podamos acabar con él algún día y poder atestarle un gran golpe desde dentro. Necesito que sigas siendo tan valiente como hasta ahora.

Debía ser valiente... Valor... Era mucho más que valor lo que aquel hombre le pedía.

\- Valiente... ¿ahora resulta que debo comportarme como un maldito Gryffindor?

\- No, mi querido Severus. Manchar su honor, su reputación, renunciar a tener una personalidad y una vida, aún por el bien de una misión mayor, y renunciar a todo reconocimiento por ello, es algo que superaría a cualquier Gryffindor. Realizar los sacrificios que tú te ves obligado a hacer, aún con el dolor que ello te comporta o pueda comportar a otros, para lograr un bien mayor... Son tareas para un astuto Slytherin que pueda manejar la situación con tu entereza, y ojalá hubiera más Slytherins dispuestos a poner tales conflictivas capacidades a la causa del bien.

\- ¿Y la manipulación con la que nos manejas a los que hemos puesto nuestra vida al servicio de esta causa? ¿Acaso no es un ardid más propio de Slytherin que de Gryffindor?- masculló Snape.- ¿De dónde sales, Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cómo un supuesto mago tan sabio y fastidiosamente adorado puede ser tan manipulador y tan Slytherin? Sabes que discrepo en algunas de tus ideas, y realmente me trae quebraderos de cabeza si "ciertos fines" puedan o no justificar "ciertos medios".

Albus no pudo más que sonreír con tristeza ante tales acusaciones.

\- Debes saber que las mismas dudas que te atacan, a mí también me mantienen en vela. Los dilemas morales que planteas no me son desconocidos, pero trato de tomar las mejores soluciones después de evaluar todas las posibilidades. Quizá cometa errores, y errores de gran peso dada la responsabilidad que cargo...- Dumbledore calló por unos instantes con sentimiento de abatimiento.- Pero siempre trataré de minimizar los daños. Y tú, querido amigo, te has llevado en tantas ocasiones la peor parte... De veras lo siento. Sabes que creo que tu deuda está más que saldada, y que deberías permitirte el lujo de ser feliz.

\- Mi deuda durará de por vida, y ser feliz es un lujo que no puedo permitirme en medio de esta guerra, con tanto por perder... y ganar.- respondió Snape sombríamente.

* * *

Ya había oído suficiente, debía irse de allí, pues su sentimiento de culpabilidad por escuchar conversaciones privadas había crecido lo bastante como para arrancarla de ese lugar.


	3. Planes de la Orden del Fénix

**CAPÍTULO 3: PLANES DE LA ORDEN DEL FÉNIX**

 **-** ¿Clases particulares de Oclumancia?- exclamó Ron.- ¡Tiene que haber otra manera! No puede pretender que dediquemos todo nuestro tiempo libre a aguantar al prof... ejem, quiero decir, ¿que no hay más opciones? El profesor Snape sin duda debe estar muy ocupado.

\- Comprendo tu preocupación por el profesor Snape, pero él ha accedido encantado- se escuchó un carraspeo de desacuerdo viniendo desde donde se encontraba Snape, que acababa de entrar.- Es vital que aprendáis a protegeros de las amenazas que cada vez crecerán más. Ni siquiera se trata de Voldemort- Harry sabía, y lo había experimentado de la forma más dura, que Voldemort no estaba interesado en meterse personalmente en su cabeza- si no de todos aquellos hijos de mortífagos que están recibiendo adiestramiento para obtener la máxima información posible. Oculmancia no es la única disciplina que necesitaréis conocer. Otros miembros de la orden, incluído yo, trataremos de complementar vuestra formación.- dijo Dumbledore.

Que el mismo Dumbledore y otros miembros de la orden, como quizá Kingsley, Tonks o Lupin, se ofrecieran a ayudarles, era un tremendo honor, pensaron Harry y Hermione. Aunque dadas las experiencias en el pasado con las clases de Oculmancia, Harry no estaba nada motivado por vivirlas de nuevo. Al menos, esta vez no sería solo, y tal vez sus amigos le ayudaran a mejorar.

\- Pero... ¿Cómo encontraremos tiempo para los deberes, entrenamientos de Quidditch, salidas a Hosmeade...?- Dijo Ron, mientras era interrumpido por un codazo y un suspiro exasperado de Hermione.

\- Oh, señor Weasley, no sabe cuánto lamento privarle de sus aficiones y tiempos de ocio, sin duda son actividades de suma importancia en comparación con algo que podría salvarle el pellejo.- espetó Snape.

* * *

\- Ron, ¡no puedo creer que seas tan desagradecido! ¡Todos los miembros de la Orden seguro que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de ayudarnos, y tu solo piensas en tener tiempo libre!

\- Si lo sé, Hermione, pero... ¡No me negarás que este curso pinta terrible y encima nos quieren meter más cargas! Tendremos los ÉXTASIS, cada vez más deberes y trabajos, y encima ahora esto.

-Ron, esto es más importante que todo eso, ¡incluso que los ÉXTASIS! ¿No te das cuenta de que personas como Snape se juegan el pellejo cada día sin pensarlo, y tú estás aquí con tu planteamiento infantil y egoísta?

\- ¡Bueno! ¡Solo digo que no va a ser un año fácil! Ya verás lo agradecida que le estarás a Snape dentro de unas cuantas clases, viendo como disfruta humillándonos. Si al menos siguiéramos como en el ED, no sé, no estaríamos tan solos a merced del murciélago grasiento.

\- Ya has oído a Dumbledore. En toda la Orden van a reforzar este tipo de cosas, pero no pueden ofrecérselo a todo Hogwarts por múltiples motivos, Ron: en primer lugar la mayoría son menores de edad, en segundo lugar no queremos crear histeria colectiva, y por no hablar de que les estaríamos poniendo en bandeja a los hijos de los mortífagos más posibilidades de obtener información sobre la Orden y sus estrategias para defendernos.- explicó Hermione exasperada, al igual que explicaría una lección de pociones.

* * *

Prácticamente la totalidad de la Orden del Fénix se hallaba reunida en aquel salón del cuartel general, por primera vez incluyendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que a pesar de ser estudiantes ya eran mayores de edad y podían formar parte oficialmente de ella. En cambio, Snape no se encontraba allí. Dumbledore tomó la palabra.

\- Por la información de la que disponemos la vuelta de Voldemort y su reinado de terror se está desarrollando como en la pasada guerra. Nos enfrentamos a una guerra silenciosa, de intrigas, manipulaciones ocultas, y amenazas crecientes. No sabemos cuánto durará, pero es esperable que tarde o temprano se desate una guerra abierta, aunque de momento no parece inminente. Voldemort apenas se ha dejado ver desde la batalla en el Ministerio de Magia.

\- Por el momento.- prosiguió Kingsley.- al igual que la última vez, está centrando esfuerzos en buscar seguidores, tanto entre criaturas como entre magos, y en lograr cada vez más control en los puntos estratégicos de poder y control del mundo mágico. Su prioridad es infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia, pero también en San Mungo, en Hogwarts, en Gringotts, incluso en otros locales de los callejones mágicos del distrito. Y no podemos olvidar tampoco Hosmeade, que puede ser un punto estratégico para aproximarse a Hogwarts.

\- Si, probablemente tratará de controlar el pueblo.-dijo Lupin.- Hemos tenido que bloquear todos los pasadizos secretos que conectan Hogwarts y Hosmeade para evitar más riesgos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron. Habían recorrido aquellos pasadizos en varias ocasiones, gracias al mapa de los merodeadores (entre los cuales se encontraba el propio Lupin).

\- Las estrategias del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores serán similares a las usadas antaño.- prosiguió Kingsley, lúgubremente.- Con aquellos indecisos o manipulables recurrirán a la coacción, las amenazas, la maldición Imperius para controlarlos, la Legeremancia para obtener información, incluso la tortura. Me temo que con los magos abiertamente declarados del lado de la Orden, de Dumbledore y del Bien, no se tomarán tantas molestias. Tratarán directamente de eliminarnos, a menos que antes puedan obtener algo de nosotros, o que disfruten especialmente torturándonos.

\- Aunque de momento no parece interesado en llamar mucho la atención, no podemos confiarnos ni negar que todos estamos en grave peligro y sabemos lo que nos jugamos.- Harry, Ron y Hermione jamás habían visto a Dumbledore tan serio como en aquel momento, mientras les dirigía esas palabras.- Especialmente aquellos que trabajáis en el ministerio.- Molly Weasley apretaba la mano de su marido con fuerza mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas. Al otro lado, Fred la cogió de la otra mano con cariño, dándole un beso en ella de forma tan discreta que nadie se dio cuenta.- Debemos mantenernos más unidos que nunca.- prosiguió Dumbledore.- y reforzar nuestras medidas de seguridad. Os ruego que seáis cuidadosos, empleéis siempre vuestras contraseñas para reconoceros y evitar suplantaciones, las estrategias para hablar en clave, que vayáis siempre acompañados, etc. En estos tiempos difíciles no podemos permitirnos el lujo de hacer nuevos amigos o ser ingenuos y confiados. Manteneos siempre alerta, compartid la información nueva que descubráis, no uséis cartas sino comunicaos directamente por Patronus. Evitad el uso de polvos flu o transladores porque el ministerio controla los medios y sabemos que allí hay espías y mortífagos.

El clima de solemnidad y silencio de la sala era abrumador.

\- Nos reuniremos semanalmente siempre que podamos, todos los miembros que sea posible, aquí en el cuartel. Así, nos mantendremos informados y actualizaremos nuestra formación.- Harry y sus amigos comprendieron que efectivamente, no serían los únicos en recibir Oclumancia, y quién sabe qué más cosas.- No nos reuniremos siempre a la misma hora ni en el mismo día de la semana. Nos iremos comunicando la información de una sesión a otra [...]

Siguieron comentando un rato más algunas indicaciones que ya no les concernían, pues ellos estarían en el castillo, y tendrían sus propios asuntos con los que lidiar. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuándo volverían a verse todos en aquella sala, y si echarían en falta a alguien más la próxima vez. Pensó en el miedo que estaba pasando la madre de Ron, pensó en Moody, en los padres de Neville, o en tantos otros que no lo contaron la última vez. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho y pensar en Siruis... y en sus padres. ¿A cuántas reuniones habrían acudido como aquellas? ¿Habrían compartido el mismo sentimiento de incertidumbre, angustia, preocupación por sus seres queridos...y determinación, pese a todo?

Tras aquella intensa reunión, Harry se sentía más decidido que nunca a pelear hasta el final.


	4. Vuelta a Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 4: VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

La imagen mutó a una Hermione a la que la crecían los dientes sin parar, por culpa del hechizo que aquel Slytherin la había enviado. Ella, desesperada, se tapaba los dientes con las manos, que ya le llegaban casi al cuello, mientras Harry y Ron seguían peleando. "No veo la diferencia.- dijo Snape.- mientras Hermione se marchaba llorando y Harry y Ron irrumpían en quejas".

La imagen se disipó y Hermione volvió a visualizar la fría mazmorra y a su profesor. Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Snape rompió el silencio.

\- Lamento haberla ofendido así, obviamente sí se notaba la diferencia.

Hermione, no se esperaba aquello, y no supo cómo reaccionar más que mustiando un gracias. Aquel episodio no había sido nada agradable, y le hacía revivir todo su rechazo por el profesor, pero al menos, aunque llegara muy tarde, había recibido una disculpa.

\- ¡Sois unos estúpidos inútiles! Llevamos semanas con lo mismo, y aún cometéis el mismo fallo de críos, dejándoos llevar por vuestra rabia, enlazando vuestros recuerdos valiosos en lugar de desviar la atención hacia detalles más nimios. Sólo Granger parece tener oídos y un poco de cabeza en esta sala. ¿Cuántas noches te has acordado de dejar la mente en blanco antes de ir a dormir, Weasley? ¿O cuantas veces has intentado llenar la mente por completo con un simple detalle sin importancia, Potter? ¡Así no podemos seguir trabajando! ¡Sería más provechoso enseñarle Oclumancia a este caldero! No quiero veros por aquí hasta que tengáis algo que aportar.

\- ¡Muy bien!- Ron salió de allí hecho una furia, mientras Harry mustiaba: "¡espérame Ron!"

Hermione comprendía en parte la frustración de Snape, pero había que reconocer que Harry y Ron no habían tenido una semana fácil con toda la cantidad de trabajos de clase, y a pesar de ello iban haciendo pequeños avances que Snape nunca les reconocía. Por muy frustrante que le resultara, eso no justificaba la actitud de Snape hacia ellos, actitud que parecía que nunca iba a cambiar. Hermione ya estaba harta, de una forma que rara vez le pasaba, pero su aguante hacia las injusticias tenía un límite (y si velaba por los derechos de los elfos domésticos, qué menos que defender a sus amigos).

\- ¿Cómo puede una bruja tan inteligente como usted aguantar a esos alcornoques todo el día?

El cumplido no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, pero en ese momento no le importó lo más mínimo.

\- ¿Tiene que ser siempre tan desagradable? ¡No entiendo qué le han hecho! Han tenido muchísimo trabajo esta semana, y usted no puede ni enseñarles sin cinismo o sin dejar de criticarles.

\- ¡No cuestiones mis métodos de enseñanza, Granger! Si es lo que quieres, corre tras ellos en vez de aprender algo.

\- ¡No pretendo irme a ninguna parte! Estoy aquí para aprender, y no digo que no sea usted un gran profesor.- maldita sea, pensó internamente Hermione. Sus palabras habían salido solas, no quería alabarlo, y menos tener que ver como en ese momento a Snape se le escapaba una media sonrisa mientras levantaba levemente una ceja.- ¡Pero no comprendo a qué viene tanta hostilidad! Estamos en el mismo bando, aquí no hay nadie frente a quien fingir.

Snape pareció levemente sorprendido por que Hermione le contestara, pero no hizo ningún comentario, solo alzó de nuevo la varita y dijo:

\- Ya basta de perder el tiempo. ¿Lista? ¡Legeremens!

Hermione no estaba para nada lista, la rabia aún bullía en su interior. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco pero le fue imposible. Seguía enfadada con Snape y el hechizo hizo que un torrente de imágenes y escenas inundara su cabeza. En todas ellas Snape trataba injustamente a Ron, a Harry, a Neville o a ella. Vio cómo ignoraba su mano levantada el primer día de clase y cómo la humillaba cuando contestó, llamándola por primera vez "sabelotodo". Volvió a ver la escena de los dientes ("no veo la diferencia"), pero de pronto pensó que Snape al menos se había disculpado por aquello, y que quizá no era tan malo. Aquello, como pronto descubrió, fue un error, ya que de pronto llegaron nuevas escenas, pero esta vez Snape aparecía siempre ayudándoles: en el partido de Quidditch cuando la escoba de Harry casi lo lanza por culpa del maleficio de Quirrel, como más tarde descubrieron gracias a Dumbledore, cuando Snape protegió con su cuerpo a los tres amigos en el momento en que Lupin se transformó en lobo, cuando Harry le pidió ayuda desesperado en el despacho de Umbridge ("¡tiene a Canuto", "tiene a Canuto en el sitio donde la guardan") y gracias a eso la Orden del Fénix acudió al Ministerio... Por fin consiguió con algo de cordura dejar su rabia a un lado, tratar de no pensar en Snape y respirar hondo. Las imágenes fueron haciéndose más difusas poco a poco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Snape continuaba mirándola, como si pensara algo acerca de lo que acababa de ver. Por un momento Hermione se cuestionó que pensaría Snape. ¿Qué lo odiaba? ¿Qué se sentía agradecida por todas las veces que les había salvado la vida? Se sintió muy incómoda y carraspeó, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- Ya sé que debería controlar la rabia... pero no me ha dado tiempo a prepararme.- Inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. A Snape no le valían escusas.

\- Cuando los mortífagos o el propio Voldemort atacan, no suelen ser muy considerados con las víctimas. No la preguntarán si está lista, Granger. – Dijo con su habitual tono burlón – Pareció pensativo aún, sin embargo, y suavizó su voz cuando siguió hablando.- De todos modos... es normal, aún está aprendiendo, señorita Granger. Debe seguir practicando por las noches, no lo olvide.

Con aquello pareció zanjar la sesión, porque se giró hacia su escritorio a recoger sus cosas. Así que Hermione, todavía algo agitada, se dispuso a irse, pero se detuvo un momento antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Profesor Snape.- Snape se giró con una ceja levantada.- Nunca le he agradecido todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros y... bueno... solo quería que supiera que soy consciente de todas las veces que nos ha ayudado, así que... gracias.

Acto seguido, salió por la puerta.

* * *

Hermione llegó a la sala común, dejó su mochila y se sentó en una de las mesas de estudio, sacando sus libros de Aritmancia y algunos pergaminos. Con todo el trabajo extra que tenía con las sesiones de Oclumancia, no le quedaba más remedio que trabajar hasta tarde si no quería que sus notas empezaran a bajar.

\- Hermione, no entiendo cómo has podido quedarte con Snape. Ya has visto cómo nos trata.- dijo Ron.

-Ron, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

\- Así que son tonterías, ¿no? ¡Claro! Tú tienes que ser la prefecta perfecta que jamás le lleve la contraria a un profesor.

\- Mira Ron, ya sé que es desagradable y borde, no le justifico... Pero tampoco te mataría intentar practicar las técnicas que nos enseña. Todos tenemos que hacer un esfuerzo extra, dadas las circunstancias, ¿no crees? Dudo que a Snape le sobre el tiempo.

Ron calló, sabiendo que en el fondo Hermione tenía razón pero le costaba admitirlo.

\- Bueno, Herms... perdón por haberte dejado sola con él.- dijo Harry para apaciguar las cosas.- Intentaremos aplicarnos un poco más, ¿verdad?.- dijo mirando a Ron, que asintió de mala gana.

* * *

-Severus, ¿cómo vas con los chicos y las sesiones de Oclumancia?.- preguntó Dumbledore, en cierto despacho ubicado en las mazmorras.

\- Tan decepcionantemente que no me sorprende lo más mínimo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No crees que puedan tener buenas aptitudes para ello? Parecen haber mostrado en todos estos años cierta...habilidad.

\- Albus, no me hagas reír. Weasley es un alcornoque que parece más preocupado por el Quidditch que por la guerra que se avecina. Potter es un arrogante que tampoco se digna a practicar las técnicas. Y la señorita Granger... bueno, es la única que salva al trío dorado y parece tomárselo en serio.

\- Bueno, querido, tal vez no deberías ser tan duro. Piensa que tienen 17 años, todos hemos sido descuidados a esas edades y cometido errores.- la voz de Dumbledore mostraba cierto remordimiento y tristeza al decir aquello.- Piensa que estáis en el mismo bando. Que contamos contigo para prepararles. Aunque no sea fácil, debes dejar a un lado el odio y la enemistad, al menos en estas sesiones.

Snape se quedó algo pensativo. Le costaba mucho dejar ese "odio" atrás. Potter le recordaba irremediablemente a su padre, la aversión era instintiva. Y Weasley, por alguna razón que no acababa de entender, le ponía de los nervios. Quizá era su estupidez, su altanería... Granger al principio le había parecido una insufrible sabelotodo, pero había que reconocer que con los años se había ido moderando, y su interés y esfuerzo sinceros eran el único motivo para no darles con la puerta en las narices y negarse a aquello.

\- Vamos Severus, ya sé que son muchos años bajo la fachada de mortífago, jefe de Slytherin... Y que siempre te has obligado a ser cruel con el resto de casas. Y eso ha sido muy provechoso, dada la cantidad de hijos de mortífagos que hay en el colegio. Debe seguir así, pero no olvides que es una fachada. Es un papel que te queda como un guante, y es cómodo para ti, pero no te creas el papel que interpretas. Fuera de esa fachada hay mucho, mucho más. Y estos muchachos necesitan que alguien con tu experiencia les inspire en la lucha contra la oscuridad. Necesitan más que nunca las fuerzas y la experiencia de alguien que lleva toda su vida haciendo frente a Voldemort, y que lo conoce de cerca.

\- Si pretendes que me haga amiguito de Potter y compañía, ya puedes buscar a otro. Llama a Lupin, o a Kingsley tal vez.

\- Severus, sé que en el fondo entiendes lo que te digo. Por supuesto que también contaré con Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks... Yo mismo tendré algunas sesiones con ellos. Pero nadie sabe mejor que tú lo que es enfrentarse día a día ante las artes oscuras, soportar sus horrores y también sus tentaciones. Y aún así, mantener la cabeza erguida y hacerlas frente. ¿No querías ser maestro en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

Maldita sea, claro que había soñado siempre en enseñar DCAO. Precisamente Dumbledore sabía tocar las teclas adecuadas, porque él mismo llevaba toda la vida pensando que esa materia no debería limitarse a enseñar maleficios y contrahechizos, criaturas tenebrosas y cuatro tonterías más. Si no profundizar en lo verdaderamente importante, mostrar los peligros de la magia oscura, desenmascarar sus engaños, sus horrores... Admitir sus tentaciones pero hacerlas frente con fuerza de voluntad y sabiendo dónde estaba la luz... Lástima que él lo hubiera descubierto tan tarde, y por ello hubiera hecho daño a la última persona en el mundo que quería herir. Precisamente, la única persona que pareció haber visto algo bueno en él: Lily. Ahora dedicaría toda su vida a intentar enmendarse, y a vivir por proteger a su hijo, a los suyos... Y había descubierto que así su vida por fin podía merecer la pena. Ahora tenía la certeza de estar haciendo lo que debía, y que aquello por fin le sería útil al mundo. Pero esa vida de redención pesaba demasiado. La vergüenza y la culpa aún le tenían en vela, y no le permitían dejar atrás la amargura.

\- No te prometo nada. Hoy he tenido que echarlos del despacho por inútiles y holgazanes. Espero que sea la última vez.

Dumbledore sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que por el momento, Snape no se rendiría. Se quejaría y seguiría igual de desagradable con los chicos, al menos al principio. Pero en el fondo siempre podía contar con él. Y quien sabe... tal vez las cosas acabaran distintas entre ellos.

\- Gracias, Severus. Ya hablaremos de las nuevas ideas que tengo. Creo que además de la Oclumancia, hay algunas cosas, que aunque las vieron en 4º curso, necesitan recordar... y enfrentarse a ellas.


	5. Incidente en clase de pociones

**CAPÍTULO 5: INCIDENTE EN CLASE DE POCIONES**

Las semanas siguientes fueron cada vez más intensas. El mes de septiembre había acabado rápidamente, y con la llegada de octubre cada vez había más trabajo, más agobio por los exámenes (especialmente siendo el año de los EXTASIS), y el ritmo de las reuniones no había bajado. Ahora tenían dos reuniones semanales. Una de ellas siempre con Snape, practicando Oclumancia y tratando de bloquear sus ataques. La otra en cambio, pese a las dificultades por compaginar horarios, era una sesión especial con otros miembros de la orden. Hasta la fecha se habían reunido con Lupin y con Tonks, con quienes habían practicado duelos y maleficios, así como hechizos protectores, aprendiendo a luchar unidos, protegiéndose unos a otros, como nunca habían hecho. También habían tenido una interesante sesión con Dumbledore, que les había explicado algunas cosas del pasado de Voldemort cuando aún era un niño, llevándoles a todos a través de los recuerdos del pensadero.

Todos habían disfrutado las sesiones especiales, especialmente con Lupin y Tonks, mientras que de la incursión por el pasado de Tom Riddle salieron con una extraña sensación indefinible. Sin embargo, las sesiones con Snape, seguían siendo algo frustrantes. Pese a que no había habido nuevos enfrentamientos, Harry y Ron parecían tener problemas para dejar su aversión a un lado, y si no eran capaces de no pensar y no sentir, le dejaban la puerta abierta al enemigo que se introducía en su mente. Mientras que Hermione tenía más problemas con los nervios. Su miedo a fallar, unido a la inseguridad de no poder aprender a vaciar su mente simplemente a través de los libros, la hacían más vulnerable. A parte, claro, que la idea de que Snape entrara en su cabeza y pudiera ver imágenes de su vida resultaba inquietante. A Harry y Ron aquello les parecía injusto, era un ataque a su intimidad, a pesar de que no les quedara más remedio. Sin embargo a Hermione no le enfadaba, comprendía que era por un bien mayor. Pero le ponía terriblemente nerviosa. No dejaba de preguntarse si, a parte de imágenes, Snape sería capaz de captar pensamientos también. Había tratado de encontrar libros al respecto, pero en la biblioteca no había nada relacionado con Legeremancia u Oclumancia. A menos que estuvieran en la sección prohibida, claro.

A pesar de ello, Hermione practicaba cada noche y en cada rato que le era posible las distintas técnicas: dejaba la mente en blanco y se centraba únicamente en su respiración cuando iba a dormir, en los traslados de una clase a otra fijaba una imagen o una idea insignificante en su cabeza y se esforzaba por retenerla ahí todo el tiempo posible... Y en la teoría todo parecía funcionarle muy bien. Pero cuando estaba frente a Snape, todo se desbarataba. Se ponía nerviosa, se le aceleraba el ritmo cardiaco y le sudaban las manos. Multitud de ideas e inseguridades empezaban a aflorar y a abrirle la puerta de su mente a Snape. Hasta la fecha, había tenido el suficiente autocontrol para mantenerle alejado de aquello que no quería mostrarle y a veces incluso era capaz de recuperar el control de su mente y disipar las imágenes. Otras veces le resultaba imposible, y era el profesor quien rompía la conexión. Pero temía que tarde o temprano Snape viera en su mente y sus recuerdos aquella conversación que había escuchado a escondidas tras la muerte de Moody. Y aunque le costaba aún más admitirlo ante sí misma, también le avergonzaba muchísimo que Snape pudiera detectar los sentimientos y pensamientos que desde entonces habían aflorado en ella: un gran respeto, admiración, curiosidad...

Aquella tarde tenían de nuevo una sesión de Oclumancia con Snape. Hermione estaba nerviosa, no dejaba de pensar en ello, incluso se distrajo en clase de Transformaciones y no fue la primera en ejecutar correctamente el hechizo que estaban practicando. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que **tenía ganas** de que llegara la sesión de la tarde.

\- Qué tontería.- pensó.- Probablemente sea tan frustrante como las anteriores y no reciba más que alguna burla de Snape.

\- Vamos Hermione.- le dijo Harry, pues ella aún no había empezado a recoger sus cosas.- No querrás llegar tarde a Pociones.

Casi había olvidado que la última hora de los martes era Pociones, y por si fuera poco, con Slytherin. Bajaron rápidamente hacia las mazmorras. Llegaron de los últimos, así que tuvieron que sentarse en primera fila, ya que los Gryffindor intentaban siempre mantenerse lo más alejados posible del jefe de la casa Slytherin. Con su habitual puntualidad exquisita, el profesor Snape apareció ondeando su capa. Agitó su varita con un elegante movimiento y las instrucciones aparecieron en la pizarra. Dedicó unos minutos a indicaciones sobre cómo preparar los ingredientes de la forma óptima, sobre cómo afectaba el ciclo lunar a la poción y por qué habían escogido ese día, y algunas indicaciones de seguridad al tratar con los ingredientes más peligrosos. Después de eso, comenzaron a preparar los calderos y a recoger los ingredientes del armario de clase.

Harry fue a por los ingredientes para los tres mientras que Ron montaba los calderos y Hermione revisaba las notas que había estado tomando durante la explicación de Snape.

\- Harry, te has dejado la garra en polvo de dragón vulcano.- observó Hermione cuando Harry volvía con los ingredientes.- Organizad esto mientras yo voy a por ella.

Draco, habiendo escuchado a Hermione, la siguió, y cuando ella se estiraba para alcanzar del estante superior la cajita de polvos de garra de dragón, la dio un empujón susurrándola: "Aparta, sangre sucia". Y cogiendo unas pinzas del armario y una balanza, se alejó de allí, mientras Hermione perdía el equilibrio y se caía. En la caída, la cajita se entreabrió y parte del contenido fue a parar sobre la palma de la mano y parte del antebrazo de Hermione.

\- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- escupió Snape.- Creí haber dejado suficientemente claro que estos ingredientes eran muy delicados. La garra de dragón vulcano es abrasiva y provoca quemazón y urticaria. Venga conmigo Granger.

Snape la llevó hasta su mesa, de uno de los cajones sacó un frasco de pomada y una venda y le dijo: extiéndase esto y luego póngase la venda sobre la piel húmeda con la pomada.

Así lo hizo, pero a duras penas pudo extenderse bien la pomada, ya que escocía muchísimo. El resto de la clase estuvo incómoda y malhumorada. Con el brazo así le costaba el doble cortar los ingredientes y trabajar, por no contar que con el incidente había perdido al menos 10 minutos.

Cuando la clase terminó, todos entregaron las muestras de la poción, mientras Hermione retrasaba al máximo el momento de embotellar su muestra. Sabía que había ido muy lenta y que su pócima estaba incompleta: le faltaban al menos 15 o 20 minutos para terminarla correctamente. Cuando los alumnos empezaban a recoger sus pertenencias para salir, el profesor Snape se deslizó hasta quedar frente a ella y dijo:

\- ¿No ha escuchado, Granger? La poción ya debería estar en mi mesa.- dicho eso, con un ágil movimiento, desvaneció toda su poción del caldero.

\- Pero señor.- dijo Hermione alarmada ante lo que sin duda era su primer cero en una entrega de pociones.- no me ha dado tiempo, con la mano así como pued...

\- No me venga con excusas, Granger. ¿De modo que lo que quiere es tiempo? Muy bien. Esta tarde repetirá la poción a las 5 en mi despacho. Pero eso no la quitará el cero de la clase de hoy.

A Hermione casi se le cae el alma a los pies. Sería otra tarde de estudio perdida entre castigos y sesiones de Oclumancia. Salió de allí con los ojos empañados por la frustración. Sentía una opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo podía el profesor ser tan injusto? Ahora que casi creía haber descubierto en él un lado más humano...

* * *

En unos minutos serían las 5, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de adelantar el momento. Esperó pacientemente hasta que llegó la hora y llamó a la puerta.

Adelante.- sonó la voz grave del profesor desde el interior.

Hermione entró en el despacho de Snape y cerró la puerta.

\- La próxima vez que llegue pronto, no se quede esperando afuera, señorita Granger.- dijo con todo burlón, esbozando su típica media sonrisa.- Venga aquí.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero la rabia le hervía por dentro.

De pronto, se encontró con la mirada de Snape, que alzaba una ceja.

\- No hace falta ser un gran experto en Legeremancia para saber lo que piensa ahora mismo. Creí que a estas alturas habría aprendido a controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, Granger.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no dijo nada.

-Maldita sea.- pensó.- ¿Cómo puede ser tan insufrible?

-Por favor, súbase la manga y déjeme examinar su brazo.

Hermione no se esperaba aquello, reaccionó torpemente y apenas acertó a desabrochar la manga de su camisa y remangarse hasta el codo. La venda no estaba muy bien sujeta, y sabía que en aquel momento de enfado y escozor tampoco había tenido mucho tiento a la hora de aplicarse la pomada.

Para su sorpresa, el profesor Snape tomó su brazo con suma delicadeza, le retiró la venda, y sin hacer ningún comentario o burla le empezó a echar más pomada con una suavidad inusitada. Hermione tuvo que reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de su profesor sobre su piel. Estaban sorprendentemente cálidas, y se movían con suavidad y precisión sobre su brazo. De pronto notó que estaba conteniendo la respiración y supo que se estaba poniendo roja. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, así que trató de clamarse y respirar. Dejó escapar un pequeño quejido cuando Snape pasó por encima de la zona más afectada, y aunque el profesor la miró a los ojos por un segundo, no dijo nada, solo siguió su trabajo. Cuando hubo terminado, con un movimiento de varita las vendas volvieron a su brazo perfectamente ajustadas.

\- Las quemaduras y urticarias producidas por la garra en polvo del dragón vulcano son especialmente molestas, me temo. Como puede ver, tiene parte de la piel en carne viva, y están saliéndole ampollas. Además, habrá notado el molesto picor y escozor. Era necesario reponer la pomada. Pero en principio no debería preocuparse, mañana casi habrá desaparecido. Llévese este frasco por si necesita echarse un poco más esta noche.

Hermione guardó el frasco en su mochila mustiando un avergonzado "gracias". Aún seguía ligeramente en shock, pero trataba de reponerse, recordándose que era Snape, el profesor más desagradable del colegio, a quien tenía en frente.

\- Señorita Granger, siéntese. – Una vez que Hermione se hubo sentado en la silla frente al escritorio, prosiguió.- Quiero que entienda que no la culpo de lo ocurrido. Sé que Malfoy la empujó, pero espero que comprenda la situación.

Hermione se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, y aún más cuando vio como Snape agitaba la varita sobre el caldero que tenía en su escritorio y veía materializarse lo que parecía ser su poción incompleta.

\- Existen métodos para paralizar el proceso de cocción de una poción, aunque solo durante pocas horas. Podrá terminar su poción y entregarla para que se la puntúe. Creo que no es necesario matizar que sus compañeros, especialmente los de Slytherin, no deben saberlo. En veinte minutos como máximo debería estar lista.

Sin tiempo que perder, Hermione se puso a ello, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo ocurrido. Nunca había visto a Snape así. Pero al fin y al cabo, las cosas estaban cambiando. Las máscaras se habían caído y los tres amigos, miembros adultos de la Orden del Fénix en pleno derecho, sabían que Snape era un valioso espía y su actitud en Hogwarts era una fachada. ¿Tendría Severus Snape otra personalidad más amable totalmente desconocida para ellos? ¿Sería posible descubrirla? ¿Y desde cuando le interesaba tanto su profesor de pociones? Intentó deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, y se centró en la poción. En unos minutos estuvo terminada y embotellada encima de la mesa del profesor.

\- Señorita Granger, me temo que no podemos correr el riesgo de que algún alumno de Slytherin la vea salir del despacho tan pronto.- Hermione iba a protestar, pero supo que él tenía razón.- ¿Es posible que siga trabajando aquí y realice sus tareas?

\- Mmmm, profesor, imagino que podría prestarme algún pergamino y pluma, y haría aquí la redacción de Transformaciones. Pero no tengo mis libros ni mis apuntes.

\- Bueno, eso tiene arreglo.- dijo Snape.- ¿Wutcher?

De pronto un elfo doméstico que portaba la vestimenta de los elfos de Hogwarts, con el blasón en el pecho, se materializó en el despacho.

-¿Me ha llamado, amo Severus?

\- Sí, Wutcher. Necesito que vayas a la torre de Gryffindor y traigas las pertenencias que te indique la señorita Granger. A estas horas no debería haber nadie en la habitación, ¿no es cierto?.- Hermione asintió, sabiendo que sus compañeras estarían en la biblioteca o cotilleando en algún rincón de la sala común.

\- Pero tal vez podría ir yo misma...- no soportaba que los elfos domésticos tuvieran que servirla.

\- No diga tonterías. Ya sabe que no deben verla.- zanjó Snape.

Tras haberle indicado dónde encontrar sus cosas, el elfo desapareció, y Snape indicó a Hermione que le siguiera. Atravesaron una puerta en la que nunca había reparado y Hermione tuvo que contener una exclamación cuando vio una pequeña biblioteca, sencilla pero elegante; desprendía cierta majestuosidad propia de las bibliotecas que encandilaba a Hermione, con sus paredes repletas de estanterías cuidadosamente ordenadas. En el centro de la sala había una amplia mesa de roble y confortables sillas y, al fondo de la sala, había también una chimenea de piedra y dos butacas frente a ella.

\- Puede trabajar aquí tranquilamente en cuanto Wutcher le traiga sus cosas.

\- Gracias profesor.- Hermione no podía evitar una mirada de reprobación al escuchar aquello, aunque seguía anonadada pasando la vista por las estanterías.

\- Por cierto, en otra ocasión tal vez le interesaría leer este libro.-dijo señalando un ejemplar de un estante cercano.-Sé que está usted muy interesada en los derechos de los elfos domésticos, pero tal vez debería documentarse un poco más al respecto, ya que creo que, aunque comparta alguna de sus ideas, su enfoque hacia el tema no es muy correcto.

\- ¿C-cómo dice?.- Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, le había pillado de improviso. ¿Cómo sabía Snape lo de la P.E.D.D.O?

\- Los elfos domésticos no siempre han estado subyugados a crueles condiciones laborales, sin embargo sí que se encuentra en su naturaleza la necesidad de vincularse a una casa y un amo, y servirles. No resulta humillante para ellos, y pueden hacerlo en condiciones perfectamente dignas. Sus esfuerzos no deberían centrarse en ofenderles tratando de liberarles o convencerles de que deben exigir un sueldo, o vacaciones pagadas. Sino que deberían centrarse en que los magos reconozcan su valía y dignidad. Pero me temo que ni usted misma es consciente de cómo funciona la magia interna de un elfo, por lo que pretender luchar por que los elfos domésticos tengan derecho a portar una varita mágica, es absurdo, ya que no la necesitan.

Hermione estaba perpleja. Snape no la decía todo aquello con condescendencia, sino con calma.

\- Pero Winky... la encontraron con la varita de Barty Crouch, y sospecharon que pudo haberla usado, lo cual claro que era absurdo, pero...

\- Como ve, muchos magos, incluso en altos cargos, conocen tan poco sobre ellos como la mayoría. ¿No se ha preguntado, por ejemplo, cómo es posible que los elfos puedan aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo por Hogwarts cuando es totalmente imposible para los magos? Y sin embargo, "Historia de Hogwarts" ni siquiera lo menciona. Nadie parece interesado en ello, pero le aseguro que la capacidad de los elfos como Wutcher para aparecerse aquí, o en las guaridas del Señor Tenebroso puede haberme salvado la vida en alguna ocasión.

En ese momento llegó Wutcher.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita.- dijo dejando las cosas sobre la mesa y desapareciendo con una inclinación.

\- Bueno, póngase a ello. Dentro de una hora y media tenemos la sesión de Oclumancia, así que si lo desea puede quedarse aquí hasta entonces.


	6. Una sesión de Oclumancia peculiar

**CAPÍTULO 6: UNA SESIÓN DE OCLUMANCIA PECULIAR**

Quedaban escasos 10 minutos para la sesión de Oclumancia, y debía dirigirse a la sala de los menesteres, pues era allí donde se juntaban, para no levantar sospechas si les veían en las mazmorras. Así que guardó todas sus cosas en la mochila y salió de la pequeña biblioteca, entrando a la zona de despacho.

El profesor Snape estaba allí, concentrado leyendo un libro. Parecía inmerso en la lectura, tanto que no se había percatado de la presencia de Hermione, que se había quedado algo embobada mirándolo, pensando que así, relajado, parecía más joven. De hecho, no era muy mayor, pues según sus cuentas, como tenía la misma edad que James, Sirius, Lupin, etc., debía tener unos 37 o 38 años.

\- ¿Por qué me pongo a calcular su edad?- pensó Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Carraspeó, incómoda, y finalmente Snape levantó la vista y alzó una ceja, interrogativa.

-Emmm, yo... ya me iba. Nos veremos en unos minutos, profesor.

Snape asintió, y Hermione salió de allí.

Por todo el camino intentó calmarse y respirar. En breves instantes, estaría Snape de nuevo tratando de penetrar en su mente. Seguía sin resolver el misterio: ¿qué sería exactamente lo que podía captar en aquellas intrusiones? Por si acaso, mejor que captara lo menos posible, pues le preocupaba cada vez más que pudiera descubrir la conversación que espió de Snape y Dumbledore, lo extraña que se sintió al escucharla, y cómo desde entonces no podía evitar ver a Snape con una nueva perspectiva. Y ahora además Snape se había portado bien con ella. Había sido delicado con la pomada (casi enrojeció al pensar de nuevo en ello), y habían tenido algo parecido a una conversación sobre los elfos domésticos.

Sacudió la cabeza frustrada consigo misma. No estaba intentando vaciar la mente, sino todo lo contrario.

\- ¡Hey, Hermione!.- dijo Ron, apareciendo con Harry por la escalera y apresurándose para alcanzarla.

\- ¿Qué tal?, ¿cómo ha ido?.- preguntó Harry.

\- Bueno.- dijo Hermione bajando la voz.- Mejor de lo que esperaba. Snape no me pondrá el cero, sabe que fue culpa de Malfoy, y pude terminar mi poción y entregarla.

\- Increíble.- dijo Ron, asombrado.- ¿Qué hiciste Herms, le drogaste? Esperemos que ahora siga de tan buen humor.

* * *

\- ¡Oclumancy!- exclamó Snape

Mientras Ron y Hermione trataban de vaciar la mente e ignorar todo lo que les rodeaba, Snape escudriñaba la mente de Harry y sus recuerdos. En unos breves minutos parecían haber terminado.

\- ¿Ha visto todo lo que yo iba viendo?.- preguntó Harry, ligeramente frustrado.

\- Fragmentos.- contestó Snape, y aquello tranquilizó un poco a Hermione con sus recientes preocupaciones.- Pero Potter, ¡aún no consigues cerrarme el paso! ¡Tu mente continua abierta a invasiones!

\- ¡Pero es que usted no nos explica como cerrarla!

\- ¡No seas insolente! ¿Acaso has practicado esta semana dejando la mente en blanco antes de ir a dormir?

\- ¡Lo intento! Pero no lo consigo.- replicó Harry ante la exasperada mirada de Snape.

\- Por favor, profesor.- interrumpió Hermione intentando apaciguar la situación.- Creo que lo que Harry quiere decir es que a todos nos gustaría saber un poco más cómo funcionan la Legeremancia y la Oclumancia. Quizá sabiendo algo más de teoría, estaríamos más preparados para la práctica.

Harry y Ron no parecían muy convencidos de querer más clases teóricas, pero si aquello implicaba que Snape, al menos por un día, dejara de torturarlos con Legeremancia, no podía ser tan malo.

Snape suspiró, y dijo:

\- Muy bien, supongo que peor no puede ser.

Les señaló, al fondo de la sala, una mesa con sillas en la que no habían reparado previamente, y se dirigieron hacia allí. Hermione sacó un pergamino y una pluma de su mochila, y Snape alzó una ceja y esbozó una media sonrisa que pasó desapercibida para Harry y Ron, que miraban a Hermione.

\- ¿Vas a tomar apuntes?.- preguntó Ron, burlón.

\- Tal vez no sea tan mala idea, señor Weasley.- replicó Snape.- al menos alguien parece tomarse esto un poco en serio. Bien, ¿por dónde empezar?... Debo reconocer que no soy ningún experto en Legeremancia, aunque sea un buen oclumántico. Penetrar en las mentes es una labor muy delicada. Las mentes, al menos la mayoría.- dijo con cierto sarcasmo.- son tremendamente complejas.

\- Pero Quien-usted-sabe puede leerlas, ¿no?.- interrumpió Ron, y Hermione le propinó un codazo.

\- Señor Weasley.- el tono de Snape sirvió de advertencia.- Hablar de leer mentes resulta tremendamente superficial. La mente no es un libro que uno pueda abrir y leer como si nada. La mente es una potencia estratificada, laberíntica, imprevisible. Cada mente es única y solo su dueño (y a veces ni tan siquiera) sabe cómo funciona. Al hacer Legeremancia, uno se encuentra frente a un abismo abierto por el que transitar, y del que fluyen imágenes e ideas. Algunas mentes son más compartimentadas, otras más interrelacionadas...

Hermione tomaba notas sin parar, pero no alcanzaba del todo a comprender lo que Snape trataba de explicar, y se moría de ganas por hacer miles de preguntas, por saber más...

\- En general, si la mente está desprotegida, en un primer nivel superficial se encuentran recuerdos recientes y aquellos en los que la persona haya estado pensando, o interrelacione por algún motivo con circunstancias presentes. Es más fácil captar imágenes de esos recuerdos que los pensamientos o ideas, pero legeremánticos poderosos pueden hacerlo. Captar emociones básicas (tristeza, felicidad, enfado, miedo...) también es relativamente sencillo, ya sean las que experimenta el sujeto en ese momento, o las que impregnaban el recuerdo, si eran suficientemente intensas.

De modo que Snape, pensaba Hermione, podría captar sus emociones más básicas, pero quizá no saber exactamente qué sentía o pensaba Hermione de determinados recuerdos. Eso la tranquilizó algo más, pero no demasiado.

\- Por otra parte, la dimensión emocional de la persona es la puerta que con frecuencia crea vínculos entre determinados pensamientos y recuerdos, y esos vínculos hacen que sea más sencillo seguir caminando por ellos. Cuando la persona está emocionalmente activa, está poniendo en marcha multitud de enlaces fáciles de rastrear. Por eso la clave para la Oclumancia consiste fundamentalmente en disciplinar la mente y las emociones. Para disciplinar la mente hace falta mucha fuerza de voluntad y cierta serenidad. Ser capaz de desechar pensamientos e ideas con velocidad, ser férreo y no permitirse pensar en ellos, y aprender a no pensar en nada, o centrarse en algo tan insustancial que no suponga un peligro. Y por supuesto, también hay que aprender a vaciarse de emociones.

\- Como si fuera fácil.- murmuró Ron.

\- Nadie dice que lo sea. Pero los insensatos que exhiben sus emociones, quienes no son capaces de ocultarlas a los demás, o son tan débiles como para dejarse llevar por ellas, no tendrán ninguna oportunidad de resistir estos ataques. ¡Debéis disciplinaros! Vaciaros de ira, de tristeza, del miedo. Aprender a no sentir, a no pensar, a relajaros sin bajar la guardia.

\- Profesor, disculpe...- interrumpió Hermione. Aquello sonaba tan difícil, era como renunciar a aquello que más humano te hacía, y Hermione empezó a entender un poco mejor lo que la labor de espía podía haberle supuesto a Snape- ¿pero no hay otras formas?

\- Me temo que tan eficaces no. Por supuesto, uno puede tratar de defenderse con la magia, pero es posible que si se ve obligada a una situación tal, no tenga la varita a mano. Repela a su agresor con la mente, y no será preciso usar la magia.

\- Y... ¿el agresor siempre necesita usar el hechizo "Legeremens"? Y... ¿cuáles son los mortífagos que suponen una mayor amenaza, o que tienen más capacidad para leer mentes? ¿Voldemort.- dudó al preguntar esto.- puede ver la mente de Harry a través de la conexión que comparten, verdad? ¿Podría también llegar hasta nosotros?

\- Tiene muchas preguntas, Granger. Trataré de contestarlas, pero tiene que ser paciente. Por hoy se nos ha hecho tarde, pero de momento, no tienen de qué preocuparse. Potter, parece tu cabeza está a salvo del Señor Tenebroso. Él no parece interesado en contactar a través de esa...conexión. De todos modos, ten cuidado con esos sueños e imágenes que a veces tienes, debes evitarlos a toda costa, como creo que ya dejé claro hace un par de años.- su voz era ligeramente amenazante cuando dijo eso último.- Y Weasley y Granger, desde luego el Señor Oscuro no tiene forma de llegar hasta ninguno de los dos a tanta distancia, ni siquiera a través de Potter.

Empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Ron y Harry estaban exhaustos, mientras que Hermione trataba de digerir toda la información, emocionada como cada vez que aprendía cosas nuevas que le resultaban interesantes.

\- Señorita Granger, aguarde un momento.- la llamó Snape.

Harry y Ron la miraron con lástima y salieron de la sala de los menesteres.

\- Creí que esto podía interesarla.

Snape la tendió un libro. Hermione lo tomó y vio que se trataba del que le había señalado esa misma tarde: "Naturaleza de los elfos domésticos". Hermione sonrió.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor Snape. De verdad.

Snape no pareció inmutarse, aunque la dijo con cierta amabilidad inusitada:

\- Sé que se le presenta un curso difícil, así que puede quedárselo el tiempo que necesite.

Hermione asintió, con una extraña sensación agradable en el pecho, y cuando ya se iba, lo pensó mejor.

\- Disculpe, profesor.- Snape alzó de nuevo la mirada hacia ella.- Tengo aún tantas preguntas por resolver sobre la Oclumancia.- Snape alzó una ceja.- Pero comprendo que está usted muy ocupado, y ya hace un gran esfuerzo por ayudarnos.- se apresuró a decir.- así que me preguntaba si podría aconsejarme algún libro. La verdad es que en la biblioteca ya he mirado y no he encontrado nada. ¿Es posible que haya alguno en la sección prohibida que...?

\- ¿Ha estado rebuscando en la biblioteca del colegio?.- interrumpió Snape con brusquedad.- ¿Se da cuenta de lo que está en juego, Granger?.- la cara de Hermione palideció de golpe, asustada, y Snape respiró hondo, y cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo en un tono mucho más suave.- Señorita Granger, en el colegio hay muchos hijos de mortífagos, y es esencial que no sospechen nada de nuestras sesiones de Oclumancia. ¿Cree que pueden haberla visto?

\- No lo he comentado con nadie, señor, y dudo que tuvieran forma de averiguar qué es lo que buscaba. Yo...- Hermione parecía compungida.- Lo siento, no lo pensé, he sido estúpida.

\- Está bien. No se preocupe.- dijo Snape.

"¿Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por ser menos desagradable que de costumbre, o era su imaginación?" Pensó Hermione.

\- En la sección prohibida no encontrará nada, y de todos modos está claro que no deben verla buscando. Si realmente le interesa el tema...- Snape pareció dudar un momento antes de seguir hablando.- en mi biblioteca personal tengo algunos ejemplares que podrían ser de su interés. Pero comprenderá que no se trata de libros sobre elfos domésticos esta vez, no podemos correr el riesgo de que nadie la vea con libros de Oclumancia por ahí.- De nuevo Snape hizo una pausa, como si dudara, pero finalmente dijo.- Puede venir a leerlos cuando desee.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar que tendría acceso a aquella biblioteca.


	7. Descubriendo otro Snape

**CAPÍTULO 7: DESCUBRIENDO OTRO SNAPE**

Al principio Hermione dudó, pero la invitación de Snape había sido clara: "Puede venir a leerlos cuando desee". Se estremecía solo de pensarlo. Había trabajado duro toda la semana y por fin esa tarde tenía algo de tiempo libre, así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor ("¡soy una Gryffindor!".- se dijo a sí misma) bajó a las mazmorras.

Una vez allí se preguntó si el profesor no se arrepentiría de su oferta. Aún así, llamó suavemente a la puerta y entró. Snape estaba sentado frente al escritorio, corrigiendo lo que parecían ser redacciones de los de primer o segundo año.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer?.- dijo con voz sorna.

\- Siento importunarlo profesor. Yo...emmm- Hermione se aclaró la garganta, y cuando volvió a hablar se obligó a hacerlo con más decisión.- Esta tarde tenía algo de tiempo libre, y me gustaría mucho poder leer alguno de los libros de su biblioteca que me mencionó.

\- Por supuesto, ya me parecía que había tardado mucho en venir.

Snape no parecía abandonar nunca ese tono de burla, como bien notó Hermione con una pequeña punzada de fastidio. Como no añadió nada más, sino que parecía muy concentrado corrigiendo los ensayos, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca. Al fin y al cabo, ya conocía el camino.

Una vez allí, supuso que no sería difícil encontrar los libros, pues la biblioteca estaba ordenada por temática y alfabéticamente. Empezó a repasar los estantes. Había una pequeña sección de historia, otra de encantamientos y hechizos, otra de botánica, otra de criaturas... Por supuesto, había una amplísima sección de pociones y alquimia, pero Hermione se sorprendió cuando encontró también secciones de filosofía, de arte y de literatura. No esperaba encontrar también obras muggles, pues en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, por ejemplo, no había.

Sus padres eran grandes apasionados de la literatura, especialmente la literatura inglesa, y le habían transmitido a su hija la misma pasión, así que siempre que podía (generalmente en verano, o algunas vacaciones navideñas), aprovechaba para leer algún libro. Allí, por lo que podía alcanzar a ver, había obras de Victor Hugo, Tolstói, Cervantes, Dostoyevski, Edgar Alan Poe, Jane Austen, Gustave Flaubert, Saint Exupery, Kafka o incluso Dante Alighieri u Homero. Tan sorprendida estaba Hermione, que mientras iba subiendo la vista por las estanterías iba retrocediendo para tener mejor perspectiva, hasta que...

-¡Aahhh!.- Hermione había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, pues había tropezado con una de las sillas, acabando ella en el suelo, la silla volcada, y un agudo dolor en la parte superior trasera de su cabeza. Al parecer, se había golpeado con una esquina de la mesa de roble, y se le habían nublado los ojos, empañados de dolor.

De pronto Snape apareció por la puerta.

\- ¿Peleándose con mis muebles, Granger?

Parecía divertido con la situación, pero cuando Hermione alzó la vista, avergonzada (y algo molesta por el comentario), Snape vio que verdaderamente se había hecho daño y se acercó a ella. Le tendió una mano, y preguntó con un tono de voz totalmente distinto:

\- Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?

Hermione, sorprendida por la nueva delicadeza de Snape, tomó la mano que tiró de ella hasta levantarla, y sintió un escalofrío con aquel contacto. Estaba aún mareada por el golpe, y se dio cuenta de pronto que no le había soltado la mano. Fueron milésimas de segundo, hasta que la soltó, avergonzada y rogando que Snape no se hubiera dado cuenta. Él no pareció inmutarse. Estaba bastante cerca, más de lo que probablemente había estado nunca, lo suficiente para percibir su olor (¡qué bien huele!- pensó Hermione) y era visiblemente más alto que ella.

\- ¿Me permite?.- Snape alzaba sus manos sobre la cabeza de Hermione, se la inclinó con delicadeza y examinó el golpe.- No parece haberse hecho sangre, pero probablemente se le hinchará un poco.

Hermione asintió.

\- Disculpe profesor, yo... Perdí el equilibrio. Estaba admirando sus estanterías, y no vi la silla hasta que choqué con ella.

Snape esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- Sería muy poco caballeroso si recalco su torpeza teniendo en cuenta que se ha hecho daño, así que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

¿Acababa Snape de bromear con ella? Además, su tono no le había parecido cruel.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué estaba buscando, si los libros sobre Oclumancia están en la otra dirección?

\- Bueno, no los encontré y... estaba buscando... y me sorprendió que tuviera usted tanta literatura muggle. ¿Los ha leído?.- preguntó sin poder contenerse, pero casi inmediatamente Hermione se arrepintió de ello.- Lo siento profesor, sé que no es de mi incumbencia.

\- No se preocupe, señorita Granger.- Hermione juraría haber visto una fugaz sonrisa, una de las de verdad, no las medias sonrisas mordaces que Snape solía dirigirla.- La pasión por la lectura es mutua. ¿Conoce usted estos autores?

\- ¡Por supuesto! Y muchas de estas obras las tengo en casa. Bueno, como sabrá, mis padres son muggles, y resulta que son muy aficionados a la literatura. He leído bastante a Shakespeare y algo de otros autores: "Les Miserables", "Sentido y sensibilidad", "Orgullo y prejuicio", "Guerra y Paz"... Bueno, y "El principito", que es de mis libros favoritos.- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada.

\- No está nada mal. Siempre he encontrado interesante la literatura muggle.- Snape parecía pensativo.- Mi padre también era muggle, señorita Granger. No se puede decir que fuera un buen hombre, pero una vez fue un hombre culto que me enseñó parte de ese cariño por la lectura. Tal vez sea lo único bueno que me transmitió.- dijo Snape sombríamente, y pareció haberse arrepentido de decir aquello. Carraspeó, sacudiendo la cabeza y prosiguió.- Yo no puedo afirmar haber leído todos los que ve aquí, pero sí la mayoría. Últimamente, no se puede decir que tenga mucho tiempo para seguir, desgraciadamente.

Por un momento hubo un silencio entre ambos. Hermione, por algún motivo, no se atrevía a romperlo, le pareció un momento especial. Finalmente, Snape se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías del fondo, tomó un par de libros y los depositó en la mesa.

\- Creo que había venido por esto, señorita Granger.

Dicho aquello, salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué narices le habré contado a Granger nada de mi padre?- pensaba Snape dando vueltas por su despacho.- Mi "genial" padre, un maltratador y un borracho al final de su vida, que acabó quitándose la vida. Al menos se quitó la suya, y no la de mi madre. Aunque ella murió poco después, probablemente de pena por la miserable vida que tenía.

Snape pensaba todo aquello sombríamente. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en sus padres, al fin y al cabo, eso había sido hacía muchos años.

\- Por algún extraño motivo.- siguió pensando.- no se sentía tan raro hablarlo con Granger. Se había sentido escuchado, no juzgado. ¡Qué tontería! En realidad han sido cuatro frases que hemos intercambiado. No es que se pudiera considerar una conversación (pero tampoco es que tenga muchas conversaciones, tan solo con Dumbledore puedo ser yo mismo, supongo). Pero no ha estado mal poder tener una conversación sobre literatura, para variar. Parece que a Granger le gusta mi biblioteca y disfruta con las mismas obras que yo, quién lo hubiera dicho, más en una chica de su edad. No parece una estudiante común. Lástima que fuera una Gryffindor.

* * *

\- ¡Hermione!.- llamó Ginny.- ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Hermione acababa de entrar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

\- Estaba por ahí, leyendo.

\- Estaba un poco aburrida... No sé dónde se ha metido Harry. Y al no verte, pensé que tú estarías con mi hermano. Mmmm, oye, llevo tiempo queriendo preguntarte. ¿Qué tal vais? Tu y Ron, me refiero... siempre pensé que ahora que Harry y yo estamos saliendo, ya sabes, pues igual vosotros...

Hermione se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Ginny, ya se temía que en algún momento Ginny le preguntaría algo.

\- Ginny, no sé. Hace unos años, pues hubiera estado encantada de que sucediera algo entre nosotros, pero ahora... La verdad es que he desechado la idea.

\- Pero... ¡si Ron siempre ha estado colado por ti! Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Ya sé que ninguno jamás me habéis dicho nada... ¡pero él era tan obvio! Y yo pensaba que tú sentías lo mismo.

\- Ginny, yo no creo que Ron esté colado por mí. Tal vez lo estuvo, es verdad. Y yo también. Pero al final me he ido dando cuenta de que... creo que no encajamos. No me malinterpretes, Ron es genial, sabes que le quiero muchísimo. Es divertido, es leal... Pero también es bastante crío a veces, y... no sé, tan tremendamente...

\- ¿Tonto?.- dijo Ginny riéndose.

\- Bueno, yo iba a decir simple.- respondió Hermione, riendo también.- Mira, creo que es normal que a veces se confunda amistad con atracción. Yo nunca había tenido muchos amigos, menos aún amigos chicos. Y creo que a él le pudo pasar algo parecido.

\- Si, pero nunca te pasó con Harry, ¿no?

\- No, la verdad. En eso puedes estar tranquila.- dijo Hermione bromeando.- No sé, creo que Harry estaba en otras cosas. Tuvo una infancia muy dura, Ginny. Y creo que al llegar aquí, su última preocupación eran las chicas. Por eso seguramente ha tardado tanto en espabilar y fijarse en ti. Y mira, ahora también estamos viviendo una situación difícil. Creo que no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en chicos.

\- Bueno Hermione, precisamente en situaciones difíciles no podemos dejar de tener esperanzas. Mira Lupin y Tonks, ¡se han casado! Y están esperando un niño. Yo creo que hacen muy bien.

Hermione sonrió con cariño. Se alegraba tanto por Remus y Tonks...

\- Así que... ¿no hay ningún chico por ahí que te llame la atención?.- Hermione la miró con cara de incredulidad, y negó la cabeza.- ¡Qué lástima!

\- Tampoco se puede decir que haya un gran repertorio donde elegir.- replicó Hermione.

\- Seguro que prefieres el repertorio de Durmstrang, ¿verdad?.- Hermione enrojeció un poco acordándose de Krum. Todos se habían sorprendido tanto con ellos dos...- ¿No has vuelto a saber de él?

\- Estuvimos mandándonos cartas un tiempo, pero hace siglos de la última.

\- Vaya... bueno, pero Herms, a ver, ya sé que aquí no vas a encontrar a otro jugador profesional de Quidditch, pero salvo eso, ¿qué tenía Krum que no tengan otros chicos de Hogwarts? Tampoco era súper guapo y, si me lo permites... era un poco soso, ¿no? Bastante serio, ya sabes.

\- ¡No era soso! Era tímido. Y... no sé.- Hermione se sonrojó.- Además de resultar misterioso e inalcanzable, por su fama y tal, y por ser de otro país... Era mayor, más maduro, ¿me entiendes? Había recorrido mundo con las copas de Quidditch, tenía una visión más amplia de las cosas, más experiencia. ¡Y era muy interesante! Pese a que tenía sus dificultades con el idioma, tuvimos conversaciones bastante profundas. No solo estaba en la biblioteca por verme, de veras le gustaba leer, y era un chico muy culto. Y un gran mago, no olvides que el cáliz de fuego lo seleccionó.

\- Vamos a ver, Hermione, ¿me estás diciendo que lo que te atrae en un hombre es que sea mayor, interesante, con experiencias vitales, culto y un gran mago? ¿Te das cuenta de que pretendo emparejarte con algún estudiante, no con ALBUS DUMBLEDORE?.- Ginny se estaba riendo en su cara, y Hermione le estampó un cojín en la cara.

\- ¡Qué tonta eres!.- replicó.- ¡Y baja la voz!.- dijo susurrando.- Recuerda que Dumbledore está muerto.

Un pensamiento fugaz, sin embargo, pasó por la cabeza. Por disparatado que pareciera, se le ocurría cierta persona misteriosa, más mayor que ella, con una visión desde luego diferente a la del resto, y sin duda interesante y culto, incluso puede que atractivo. Prefirió no pensar en aquello, debía estar loca, o verdaderamente tantas horas de estudio la estaban afectando muy seriamente.


	8. Noticias amargas

**Nota de la autora:** Antes que nada, quería agradecer los reviews y a todos aquellos que leéis mi historia. ¡De verdad, me animáis mucho a seguir! Así que millones de gracias, porque aunque seáis poquitos, de verdad que se aprecia.

Hace años leía muchos fanfics, pero hasta ahora nunca me había lanzado a escribir uno, aunque esta historia me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía siglos. La encontré en mi ordenador, tan solo llevaba los dos primeros capítulos, y no sabía si sería capaz de terminarla.

La encontré de nuevo, casi 3 años después, y disfruté mucho leyéndola, así que me dije que tenía que terminarla. ¡Ahora estoy llena de ideas! Esta historia ya tiene un final muy claro, y una trama mucho más compleja (al margen del clásico Sevmione, que prometo que irá avanzando), así que espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo con ella!

 **CAPÍTULO 8: NOTICIAS AMARGAS**

\- ¿Qué creéis que haremos con Dumbledore esta vez?

Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban en el despacho de la directora McGonagall la llegada de Dumbledore. Habían conseguido enlazar mediante polvos flu la chimenea de su despacho junto con la del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, sin que esa conexión pudiera detectarla el Ministerio de Magia.

\- No lo sé, tal vez quiera seguir enseñándonos cosas del pasado de Voldemort para ver si podemos averiguar dónde estarán el resto de los horrocruxes.

Durante el año anterior Dumbledore le había explicado a Harry cómo Voldemort había dividido su alma en 7 pedazos y los había ocultado en objetos mediante magia oscura. El propio Harry se sorprendió al descubrir que había destruido uno de estos objetos a los 12 años: el diario de Riddle. Dumbledore había destruido el anillo de Slytherin, y juntos, a finales del año pasado, habían encontrado el guardapelo en la cueva cerca del orfanato, que luego también había sido destruido por Dumbledore ese mismo verano. Quedaba la serpiente Nagini, el propio Voldemort, y probablemente dos reliquias de Ravenclaw y Huflepuff en paraderos desconocidos.

De pronto McGonagall entró al despacho.

\- Chicos, debo comunicaros que Dumbledore no va a poder venir. Me ha pedido que os diga que la sesión de hoy queda cancelada, y que os veréis el próximo lunes a las 18:00, aquí en mi despacho.

\- ¿Va todo bien, profesora?

\- Me temo que no. Dedalus Diggle ha sido hallado muerto en su casa de Kent. Estamos investigándolo. Pudieron haberle torturado para obtener información, pues Dedalus era uno de los que trabajaban por buscar alternativas a Azkaban.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al oir aquello. Dedalus Diggle era uno de los magos de la Orden del Fénix que formaban parte de ella desde los comienzos. Siempre había sido un poco imprudente, pero era bondadoso y alegre. Harry recordó cómo siempre le saludaba entusiasmado.

\- Lo sentimos mucho, profesora.- dijeron los chicos.

\- Gracias.- la profesora McGongall, aunque siempre había considerado que Dedalus carecía de sentido común, sentía profundamente su pérdida, y se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo.- Ahora que Dedalus no está, Albus está moviendo hilos desde la sombra para que se complete el traspaso de la prisión sin demora.

Como habían descubierto ese verano, el ministerio estaba en trámites de trasladar la prisión de Azkaban a un lugar más seguro. Ya no podían confiar en los dementores, pues lo que Voldemort les ofrecía era mucho mejor que estar en una prisión donde poca felicidad quedaba por absorber. De hecho, los mortífagos se habían fugado en masa. La nueva prisión sería sub-acuática, la comunidad de sirenas y tritones había colaborado con ellos para construir la prisión, no muy lejos de la vieja Azkaban pero a cientos de metros bajo el agua, y dotarla de la mejor seguridad mágica posible.

* * *

Hermione llamó a la puerta, algo nerviosa.

\- Adelante.- sonó la voz de Snape.

-Buenas tardes, profesor. Me preguntaba si podría pasar a su biblioteca.

\- Por supuesto, señorita Granger, pase.- la voz del profesor sonaba apagada, se le veía visiblemente consternado.

\- Tal vez llegue en un mal momento... si quiere puedo venir otro día.

Snape la miró fijamente, esbozó una media sonrisa, y le dijo:

\- No se preocupe. Imagino que, dadas las circunstancias, el profesor Dumbledore ha tenido que cancelar su sesión con usted y sus amigos, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió y, haciendo acopio de su valor, preguntó:

\- Disculpe, profesor... No quisiera ser inoportuna, pero se le ve algo abatido. ¿Conocía usted a Dedalus Diggle?

Hermione nunca había visto así a Snape. Parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas, se le veía algo abatido, pero no estaba en tensión, con su habitual disposición a humillar con mordacidad a la primera oportunidad. Cada vez que le veía en esos encuentros le parecía verlo un poco más cómodo con su presencia.

\- Siéntese, Granger.

\- ¿C-cómo dice?- A Hermione le pilló algo desprevenida.

\- Le he dicho que se siente. Si quiere, claro. Si lo prefiere, pase a la biblioteca. Pero la voy conociendo un poco, Granger, y parece que se está haciendo muchas preguntas sobre lo ocurrido. Así que no se quede ahí parada, y siéntese. ¿Quiere un té?

\- S-sí, claro. Con dos azucarillos, por favor. - Definitivamente, su profesor no era el mismo que en los últimos años.- Muchas gracias.- se apresuró a añadir cuando le tendió la taza, y su profesor le indicó un par de sillones frente a una mesa baja que había en el despacho. Él se sirvió una taza de café bien cargado con un poco de whisky.

\- Fueron los Carrow.- dijo Snape, sombrío.- Alecto y Amycus, hermano y hermana, dos mortífagos que disfrutan especialmente torturando a sus víctimas, me temo. Y sí, claro que conocía a Dedalus. Formó parte de la Orden desde el principio. Por supuesto, nunca tuvimos nada parecido a una amistad, aunque no era de los más reacios a mi presencia en la Orden, al contrario que muchos otros, como podrá suponer.- Snape decía aquello como si no le importara lo más mínimo, pero su voz dejaba ver una nota de amargura.- Pero nuestro contacto era más bien escaso. Era un cabeza hueca y un inconsciente, desde luego. Tal vez alguno de los muchos días que frecuentaba el caldero chorreante se le escapó algo sobre los planes de la nueva prisión, no me extrañaría. Y algún mortífago pudo haberlo escuchado. Pero era un buen hombre... No se lo merecía...- se hizo un silencio.- No se lo merecía.- repitió murmurando.

Hermione asintió, cabizbaja.

\- No, claro que no. Siempre era amable y alegre, no quiero ni pensar lo que pudieron hacerle. Profesor, ¿cree que el proyecto de la nueva prisión está en peligro? ¿Pudieron haberle sonsacado información importante?

\- No, no lo creo. Probablemente para navidades ya sea oficial y se publique en El Profeta, realmente solo han conseguido información con algo de adelanto. Por otro lado, Dedalus trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación Internacional del ministerio, pero no ostentaba ningún alto cargo. Se pasaría los días rellenando informes burocráticos, no tendría mucha información por ofrecer. Y la comunidad sub-acuática de sirenas y tritones tiene medios muy eficaces para protegerse en su territorio. El Señor Tenebroso no les prestó mucha atención durante la primera guerra, nunca fueron ni una amenaza ni posibles aliados a tener en cuenta, así que desconoce gran parte de su poder.

\- Entiendo...- levantó la mirada sin alzar la cabeza, para mirar hacia su profesor con timidez.- Usted... ¿sabía algo?

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, Granger?.- la voz de Snape se tensó.- ¿Si pude haberlo evitado?

\- No.- dijo Hermione mirando de nuevo a sus pies.- Sé que si hubiera habido la más mínima posibilidad de evitarlo, lo hubiera hecho. Pero... imagino que no debe ser nada fácil, dado su papel... ¿Intuyó lo que iba a pasar...? ¿Supo que iban a por él cuando ya era demasiado tarde? No me malinterprete, por favor. No pretendo juzgarlo. De verdad que no, sé que siempre hace todo lo que está en su mano.

\- ¿Por qué me pregunta esto, Granger?.- Cuando Snape hizo la pregunta, no lo hizo con rencor o sospecha, sino enteramente por curiosidad.- Debe ser usted de las pocas que no me juzga. Y si eso es cierto, ¿por qué entonces me lo pregunta?

\- Yo... no lo sé, profesor. Y claro que es cierto.- lo miró repentinamente a los ojos, con decisión y seguridad, mientras Snape levantaba una ceja.- Yo confío plenamente en usted.- sin poder aguantar más la mirada de sus ojos negros sobre ella, volvió a bajar la cabeza.- Supongo que solamente... me preguntaba cómo debe sentirse usted con todo esto.

El profesor no se esperaba aquella respuesta, desde luego.

\- ¿Acaso eso importa? Cómo me sienta no importa en absoluto, mientras sea capaz de hacer bien mi papel de espía.

\- ¡Claro que importa!

\- Granger. Le agradezco su interés, de verdad. Debe ser la primera persona, salvo quizá Dumbledore, pero no puedo permitirme pensar en ñoñerías, ni dejarme llevar por absurdas emociones.

\- Las emociones no son absurdas, profesor. No son único ni lo más importante, por supuesto, pero están ahí por algo. Son evolutivas, necesarias y útiles, y sobre todo naturales. No se pueden reprimir o ignorar, hay que aprender de ellas, ¿no?

\- Señorita Granger, le agradecería que dejara de darme lecciones, recuerde que el profesor soy yo, y que soy un excelente oclumántico, no me diga cómo gestionar mis emociones.- su tono de voz era una advertencia.

\- Lo siento profesor, no pretendía meterme dónde no me llaman.

\- Pues tenga cuidado.- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es que... lo siento, hay cosas sobre la oclumancia que no acabo de entender. Muchas de las cosas que trata sobre la gestión de emociones... no me parecen razonables. Creo que resultan incluso inhumanas. Las emociones nos hacen ser lo que somos.

\- Los animales también sienten emociones, Granger. Las más primarias al menos: miedo, ira, sorpresa, deseo, asco, incluso alegría y tristeza. Pero nuestro intelecto es claramente superior, ¿no cree que eso nos determine como seres humanos, aún más que las emociones que podamos sentir?

\- También el poder de decidir, profesor. Y las decisiones no siempre son racionales. A veces se toman en base a emociones más complejas, a sentimientos... ¿no cree? Y no creo que "dominar" esas emociones consista en ignorarlas y reprimirlas.

\- No he dicho que haya que reprimir nada.

\- Pues a veces lo da a entender.

\- Quizá su nivel de entendimiento en este tema no es muy bueno. ¿Frustrada, Granger? ¿La falta de costumbre, quizá?.- le dijo en tono burlón.

\- No se ponga sarcástico conmigo, pensé que eso ya lo había dejado atrás.- dijo Hermione fulminándole con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? No puede negarme ese placer, Granger.- dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa.

\- Pues le prefiero cuando podemos conversar como dos adultos, profesor.- le espetó Hermione.- Creí que empezaba a ser un poco más razonable, al menos aquí, sin nadie frente a quién fingir.

Snape se levantó del sillón de pronto, quedando frente a ella, inclinado apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos del sillón.

\- Tal vez sería más fácil si no se comportara como una niña cabezota.

Hermione no supo si se estaba riendo de ella, o si trataba de provocarla, pero también se levantó, indignada, con lo que Snape tuvo que retroceder ligeramente.

\- ¡No soy ninguna niña, profesor!

Estaban visiblemente cerca el uno del otro, tanto que Hermione pudo percibir de nuevo la agradable fragancia que emanaba del profesor. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que oler tan bien?

\- Pero sí admite lo de cabezota, ¿eh?.- sururró Snape, casi en su oído. Hermione se estremeció al escuchar su voz tan cerca, tan sugerente.

\- No más que usted, profesor.- replicó Hermione, levantándola cabeza, quedando a escasos centímetros de él.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un fugaz pero intenso instante, hasta que de pronto, el profesor Snape se apartó, desvaneció las tazas de té y café y dijo:

\- Señorita Granger, por divertido que lo encuentre, creo que no ha venido aquí para discutir.- ¿El profesor encontraba todo aquello divertido? Hermione no entendía nada.- ¿Aún quiere pasar a la biblioteca?

\- Claro.- respondió con voz cortante.

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca sin mirarlo, bastante molesta, sin comprender del todo por qué.

Tomó el libro de Oclumancia y se sentó frente a la amplia mesa de roble. Estuvo leyendo unos 45 minutos, sin terminar de entender del todo algunas cosas. Le resultaba muy interesante, pero muy abstracto. Ella nunca había practicado Legeremancia, y pronto se dio cuenta que sin la contraparte a la Oclumancia, era difícil entender algunos conceptos. El libro hablaba largamente de los nexos de unión intermentales, interemocionales, de distintas estructuras de pensamiento (cronológicas, temáticas, psicoafectivas...). Según el libro, "Al penetrar en una mente, si el legeremántico es capaz de captar dichos nexos podrá moverse entre los pensamientos y recuerdos con mayor acierto para poder encontrar la información que desea. El oclumántico, por tanto, debe ser también consciente de dichos nexos para bloquearlos, deshacerlos, o incluso manipularlos para ofrecer una información errónea o sesgada".

¿Sería eso lo que hacía Snape? ¿Manipular su propia mente y proyectar ideas y recuerdos falsos o parciales para ocultar información a Voldemort? Hermione no podía evitar pensar que le haría millones de preguntas a Snape, pero entonces probablemente acabarían discutiendo.

¿Había sido aquello una discusión? Todavía no terminaba de entender qué había pasado, ni por qué le había molestado tanto. La verdad es que al principio habían tenido una conversación bastante civilizada y adulta, incluso podría decirse que personal. Y la había invitado a sentarse y tomar un té. Sin embargo, habían acabado enfadándose tontamente. ¿Realmente Snape se habría enfadado? Podría decirse que parecía bastante divertido con la situación. ¿Acaso la estaba tomando el pelo? Hermione se estremeció cuando recordó lo cerca que habían estado el uno del otro cuando ambos se habían levantado del asiento. Casi la había susurrado al oído. "Y te ha gustado la sensación", dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Se revolvió incómoda, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, mientras en ese preciso momento, entraba Snape en la biblioteca.

\- Parece que está incómoda ahí sentada.- le dijo a Hermione.- Debe saber que los sillones frente a la chimenea son mucho más cómodos.

Con un elegante movimiento de varita apuntó hacia la chimenea y se encendió. El profesor se encaminó hasta allí, con su capa ondeando, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, utilizando también el reclinatorio para los pies, mientras leía tranquilamente.

Por un momento Hermione dudó. Le resultada surrealista sentarse en el otro sillón, acompañando al profesor frente al fuego. Luego pensó que si Snape trataba de ponerla nerviosa o tomarla el pelo, ella no se iba a amedrentar. Así que hizo lo mismo, sin mirarle, y siguió leyendo un buen rato frente al crepitar de las llamas.

Un largo rato después, Hermione leyó algo que llamó su atención poderosamente y no pudo reprimir una exclamación ahogada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, señorita Granger?

\- No profesor...- contestó distraída mientras su mirada seguía repasando las líneas frenéticamente.

De pronto miró a Snape, que le dirigía una mirada de incredulidad.

\- Bueno...

Snape rodó los ojos.

\- Ya estaba tardando en hacer nuevas preguntas.

\- Disculpe, profesor.- contestó de forma cortante.- no quiero importunarlo.- A pesar de que sus palabras parecían educadas, su tono era altanero, aún molesta y decidida a enfrentarlo.

Snape pareció sorprendido, luego divertido, y finalmente contestó:

\- Vamos, señorita Granger. No le va el papel desafiante.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Enterremos el hacha de guerra y simplemente pregunte. Le aseguro que conversar con usted no es molestia. ¿Qué estaba leyendo que tanto la ha sorprendido?

Aquel hombre nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Desde luego, fue efectivo. Su comentario la había dejado del revés, y había logrado que Hermione dejara atrás la rivalidad.

\- ¿Es cierto que se puede hacer Legeremancia sin varita?

\- ¿Sin varita dice? Bueno, no es lo más habitual, desde luego, tal poder está reservado a muy pocos. Los menos iniciados necesitarán siempre varita, haciendo el hechizo verbal y muy importante: manteniendo contacto visual. Luego se podría ir perfeccionando la técnica hasta que no sea preciso el contacto visual mantenido, o pronunciar el hechizo (pues se puede hacer con magia no verbal). Pero realizar Legeremancia sin varita requeriría un alto dominio. Indicaría un grado muy alto de control, bien por perfeccionamiento de la técnica, o porque exista un vínculo muy fuerte de sometimiento en el que la víctima ha sido atacada con Legeremancia tantas veces que ese canal permanece ya abierto. Debo decirla que es realmente complejo llegar a tales niveles.

\- ¿Y Voldemort? ¿Es capaz?

\- No exactamente. La Legeremancia es una disciplina muy compleja. Ni siquiera el Señor Oscuro es capaz de lanzar un ataque legeremántico sin varita, al menos tal como lo entiende usted (como lo que ha tratado de resistir en nuestras sesiones con el hechizo "legeremens"). Pero es cierto que es el mejor legeremántico que haya habido, y desde luego hay muchas cosas que es capaz de hacer. La más destacable es que siempre sabe, con solo mirar a los ojos, si alguien está mintiendo.

\- ¡Pero usted le miente constantemente, profesor!

\- De acuerdo, no siempre, entonces.- replicó alzando una ceja con mirada de suficiencia.

\- ¿Pero cómo lo hace? ¿Evita mirarlo a los ojos?

\- No olvide, Granger, que soy un gran oclumántico. ¿No resultaría sospechoso ir desviando la mirada al Señor Oscuro? Se supone que tengo que parecer muy seguro y su siervo más fiel. Así que he aprendido a mentirle sin que lo detecte. Por supuesto, requiere un gran control mental, y grandes dotes de actuación.

Hermione no podía dejar de admirarlo.

\- ¿Alguna vez trató de leerle la mente de forma directa?

\- Por supuesto, igual que a todos los mortífagos, especialmente al principio. Y créame que me costó mucho ganarme su confianza. Por suerte ahora eso no es un problema.

Desde que Snape había matado a Dumbledore a los ojos de Voldemort y el resto de mortífagos, había logrado ganarse toda su confianza al fin, mientras que podía seguir fingiendo que espiaba a la orden, ya que en el mundo mágico nadie sabía quién había matado a Dumbledore, solo se decía que un mortífago encapuchado especialmente poderoso.

\- Debe ser muy duro, profesor... Su tarea de espía, quiero decir. Yo... lo admiro mucho.- eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro y por un lado deseó que no la hubiera escuchado, aunque sabía que lo había hecho.

Snape asintió, sombrío, pero no dijo nada. De pronto, parecía mucho más serio.

\- Profesor, de todos modos, ahora debe ser más fácil, ¿no? Al menos Voldemort puede confiar en usted sin reservas, y eso le será muy útil a la Orden.

\- Ojalá, Granger, pero me temo que no es tan sencillo. Ahora tengo su confianza, pero ya no le resulto tan útil. No puedo facilitarle mucha información, ahora que es tan crucial... La excusa es que Dumbledore fue siempre quién confió en mí, y ahora que no está, la Orden está cada vez más reticente conmigo. Tuve que darle la fecha del traslado de Potter, y ya vio las consecuencias.

\- Oh profesor, no debe culparse por aquello, su plan fue brillante, y lo sabe.

Se produjo un silencio.

\- Gracias Granger.

El profesor parecía más humano que nunca.

\- Y... ¿entonces Voldemort ya no le cuenta sus planes?

\- Bueno, durante el curso escolar sabe que me es más difícil participar de ciertas misiones, pues aquí estoy rodeado de miembros de la Orden. No suele convocarme salvo que sea necesario, lo cual es una suerte. Y... al fin y al cabo, después de todo.- pareció decir eso con mucho dolor.- yo nunca disfruté de las diversiones mortífagas habituales. Así que me reserva para planes más... complejos y delicados. Para torturar y extraer información tiene mortífagos de sobra. Incluso para conseguir seguidores entre las filas de jóvenes de Slytherin prefiere contar con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione trataba de procesar toda la información. No se atrevía a preguntarle más cosas, quizá ya había ido demasiado lejos, y sin embargo el profesor había sido considerablemente amable. No podía evitar admirar a Snape, por su mente brillante, por ser capaz de engañar al mismísimo Voldemort en sus narices, por parecer tan seguro y decidido en una situación tan adversa, y sin embargo descubrir que también tenía sentimientos humanos. Recordó aquella conversación que escuchó a escondidas tras la muerte de Moody... Y aunque confiaba plenamente en Severus Snape, tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era el pasado e historia del misterioso profesor. ¿Fue algún día un fiel mortífago, que luego traicionó al Voldemort? ¿O desde el principio fue un espía? Hubiera preferido creer la segunda opción, pero su corazón le decía que Snape tenía un pasado oscuro. Se preguntó si algún día tendría la confianza como para poder hablar de ello con él. Le parecía prácticamente imposible. Y si lo descubría... ¿seguiría admirándolo tanto? ¿O no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara?


	9. Sesiones cada vez más intensas

**CAPÍTULO 9: SESIONES CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSAS**

\- ¡Remus, qué alegría verte!- exclamó Hermione.

Todos en la sala salvo Snape sonrieron al verle aparecer por la chimenea del despacho de la directora y se acercaron a saludarle.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?- preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó Lupin.- De hecho... tengo una noticia que daros.- parecía nervioso y emocionado.- ¡Tonks ha dado a luz! El pequeño Teddy nació hace un par de días, estamos muy felices. Ahora Tonks está descansando con el peque, han ido sus padres a verla.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa. Hermione, que estaba a su lado, fue la primera en darle un gran abrazo, emocionada. Snape parecía algo fastidiado e impaciente.

\- Sí, bueno. Son tiempos complicados.- dijo Lupin.- pero no por ello debemos dejar nuestra vida de lado.

\- Sin duda.- intervino Dumbledore.- En los tiempos de oscuridad es cuando más necesitamos la luz y la llegada de buenas noticias. Todos deberíamos tomar ejemplo.- comentó, mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna.- Me alegro mucho por vosotros, estoy seguro de que seréis unos padres excelentes.

Tras las buenas noticias se pusieron manos a la obra con la sesión semanal. Snape, Dumbledore y McGonagall se quedaron comentando asuntos de la orden mientras practicaban hechizos y conjuros con Lupin. Aquella sesión hizo que los chicos recordaran los encuentros del Ejército de Dumbledore dos años atrás. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore y Snape se unieron a ellos.

\- Hemos estado comentando que debemos avanzar un poco más. Por supuesto, sesiones prácticas básicas como las que acabáis de tener son importantes, y se repetirán con cierta periodicidad.- aclaró Dumbledore.- pero dadas las circunstancias es crucial que tengamos ciertas reflexiones, para ver más allá.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que Dumbledore no solo trataba de formarlos como magos, a nivel práctico de manejo de hechizos, sino que siempre trataba de darles una visión más amplia de las cosas.

\- Por ejemplo, es importante que sepáis enfrentaros a las maldiciones imperdonables, incluso podría llegar el momento en que os planteéis utilizarlas. Solo en casos de extrema necesidad, por supuesto. Pero si os enfrentáis a Voldemort o a sus mortífagos en un combate directo, será un caso de vida o muerte. No pretendo que empleéis a la ligera la maldición asesina ni por supuesto la torturadora (no se me ocurre ningún caso justificable para usar jamás un cruciatus). Pero me temo que estamos inmersos en una guerra. En un caso de legítima defensa... Es posible que os veáis obligados a matar o morir.- Dumbledore hablaba con muchísima seriedad, más que nunca.- Solo vosotros sabéis si estáis corrompiendo vuestra alma. Nunca perdáis de vista dónde está la luz y la verdad. Y nunca os dejéis llevar por las circunstancias. La mayor batalla contra las Artes Oscuras que todo mago debe luchar se da en el corazón, no lo olvidéis. Convertiros en magos adultos y maduros conlleva no perder de vista la guerra interna que se da incluso día a día en pequeños detalles.

Snape también parecía terriblemente serio. Hermione no podía evitar mirarlo y acordarse de la conversación que había escuchado a escondidas. "No quisiste que Draco Malfoy corrompiera su alma, ¿pero y la mía?", había recriminado al director. ¿Qué batalla libraría Snape a diario contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿Hasta qué límites le llevaría su papel de espía?

Más tarde, junto al lago, tres amigos comentaban lo sucedido. En aquella época del año hacía un frío considerable como para permanecer en los jardines, pero Hermione había conjurado un fuego portátil para que se calentaran y pudieran así hablar sin gente alrededor.

\- ¿Creéis que algún día...? Ya sabéis.- carraspeó Ron nervioso.- ¿Tendremos que matar? A algún mortífago tal vez.

Los tres permanecían muy juntos, pensativos y sombríos.

\- Se supone que yo debo matar a Voldemort, ¿no?- dijo Harry, tajante.- O morir si él me mata primero.

\- Harry...- empezó Hermione, pero calló, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Mis padres eran aurores.- murmuró Harry.- Me lo dijo Remus este verano. Tal vez ellos se vieron obligados a matar a algún mortífago en la pasada guerra. Y ya véis... Sirius estaba dispuesto a matar a Peter Pettigrew.

\- Harry, tal vez no deberíamos juzgar así a Sirius. Tal vez ahora ya no hubiera estado dispuesto. Piensa que pasó 12 años encerrado entre dementores. No podemos saber cómo es eso, hasta que punto te puede afectar.- dijo Hermione.- Y tú no eres así, Harry. No quisiste convertirte en asesino ni ver a los amigos de tu padre convertirse en asesinos por su causa. Ya habéis oído a Dumbledore. Debemos estar en alerta y... mantener nuestros ideales. Luchar por la luz, por no corrompernos o dejarnos arrastrar por el mal que queremos combatir.

\- ¿Pero cómo se hace eso en medio de una guerra?.- preguntó Harry para sí mismo.

\- Nadie dice que sea fácil. Imaginad lo que puede ser para el profesor Snape, por ejemplo.- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Para Snape?.- replicó Ron.

\- Sí. Se supone que es un mortífago, ¿no? A saber qué cosas ha tenido que ver, o incluso hacer. Todo por mantener su fachada y no ser descubierto como espía.

\- Prefiero no pensarlo.- dijo Ron.- Ahora mismo parece que todos confían en él para que haga de héroe, ¿no? Dumbledore tiene todas sus esperanzas puestas en él. Esperemos que sepa lo que está haciendo.

\- ¿Te molesta, Ronald? ¿O después de todo lo que ha hecho aún no te fías de él?

\- Hombre, no me negarás que sigue siendo el mismo desgraciado que nos trata injustamente. No es que se haya ganado mucho mi simpatía.- replicó Ron, mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza exasperada.

\- Bueno, ni la mía. Está claro que mucho cariño no me tiene.- dijo Harry.- pero creo que se merece nuestro respeto y confianza. Últimamente parece que hasta hace esfuerzos por ser un poquito más agradable.

\- Sí, bueno, más o menos.- dijo Ron.

\- Y dudo que a él le agrade ser el centro de atención de nada, ni hacerse el héroe. Simplemente cumple con su misión y punto.- puntualizó Hermione.

\- Bueno... se está haciendo tarde.- comentó Ron.- ¡Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir a reservar el campo de Quidditch para los entrenamientos! Mira, por allí van los del equipo de Ravenclaw.- desde allí veían cómo siente figuras de azul y bronce con escobas al hombro se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch.- Voy a acercarme para hablar con Lisa y ver cuándo lo tienen ellos ocupado, ¿vale?

Dicho aquello, Ron salió disparado hacia allí, antes de que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera reaccionar.

\- Mmmm, Ron habla mucho con Lisa últimamente, ¿no?.- preguntó Hermione.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Lisa Turpin. Ya sabes, es de nuestro curso. La capitana del equipo de Ravenclaw.

-Ahhh, si. Sí, puede ser.- respondió Harry distraído.- ¿Volvemos al castillo?.- Hermione asintió.

Para Hermione no había pasado desapercibido que Lisa solía saludar a Ron en el comedor, y alguna vez se paraban a hablar por algún pasillo. En clase de encantamientos, que compartían con Ravenclaw, también solían lanzarse alguna mirada. Al principio Hermione se había sentido un poco molesta, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en realidad, ya no le importaba. No como con Lavander... Esta vez no tenía nada que ver, incluso empezaba a hacerle cierta gracia. Al fin y al cabo, se había hecho a la idea de que ella y Ron no encajaban como pareja, y ya no le veía más que como un amigo. Y Lisa era un buen partido: era lista, simpática, atlética... No era una cabeza hueca como Lavander.

* * *

\- ¡Imperius!

La expresión de la cara de Ron pareció relajarse y de pronto empezó a dar saltos extraños, a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo, y después a gatear por el suelo. Pronto Snape detuvo la maldición y Ron volvió a su estado normal.

\- Weasley, no pareces hacer muchos avances.- Ron le fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada.- En realidad ninguno de los tres parece avanzar mucho. Solo Potter ha logrado algo de resistencia.

Ciertamente, Hermione y Ron estaban teniendo muchas dificultades para resistir los efectos de la maldición. Cuando Snape les lanzaba el conjuro, era como si algo en su interior desconectase todo raciocinio. Sentían una extraña sensación de paz y despreocupación que anulaba su decisión, haciendo que todo pareciera banal y que siguieran aquella voz y lo que les mandara hacer. Harry tampoco lo tenía fácil, pero parecía tener una mayor capacidad para ser consciente de la situación; a veces se daba cuenta de que la voz pedía cosas absurdas, ¿por qué hacerla caso? Pero ignorarla no era fácil. Solía acabar golpeándose con algo al debatirse consigo mismo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos probar algo distinto.- dijo Snape.- Si recuerdan la conversación del pasado encuentro, el director Dumbledore y la directora McGonagall estuvieron conformes en que, dadas las circunstancias, necesitáis aprender a defenderos en esta guerra, con métodos poco usuales. Ahora intentaréis lanzar la maldición imperius vosotros mismos, puede que algún día la necesitéis. Por supuesto, sabéis que su uso en general está penado con Azkabán. Jamás debéis usarla si no hay un motivo grave.

Aquella sesión fue verdaderamente intensa. Tuvieron éxito a la hora de lanzarse la maldición entre ellos, aunque descubrieron que controlar a otra persona a través de la maldición imperius no es tan sencillo como parecía. Controlar la voluntad de otra persona era sencillo si la tenías al lado, lo complicado era mantener el control durante un tiempo prolongado y sin estar junto a la víctima. Al final el contacto acababa rompiéndose. Sin embargo, sabían que Voldemort y algunos mortífagos poderosos habían usado dicha maldición para controlar a algunas personas. Por ejemplo, el inefable Broderick Bode había sido controlado por el propio Voldemort para entrar al Ministerio y robar la profecía.

Más difícil aún que dominar la maldición para lanzarla era resistirse a ella al ser su objetivo. De aquella forma tampoco lograron ningún avance, pero el profesor Snape tampoco parecía esperar lo contrario.

\- Es suficiente por hoy.- concluyó Snape.

Los chicos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas.

\- Vamos Harry, ¡el entrenamiento de Quidditch comienza en veinte minutos!

Harry y Ron salieron disparados de la mazmorra, mientras Hermione seguía recogiendo.

\- Profesor.- llamó Hermione.- Me estaba preguntando...

Snape alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en bombardearme a nuevas preguntas?.- interrumpió Snape.

Hermione no supo si tomarse aquello como una broma o si ofenderse ligeramente.

\- Si le molestan mis preguntas, no le molestaré más.- replicó ella, tratando de no sonar cortante.

\- No Granger, no me molesta. Podría decirse que incluso disfruto de su conversación. Al menos hay alguien con cierta curiosidad intelectual y algo más que serrín en su cabeza, no como sus amigos.

Para variar, Severus Snape no podía hacer un cumplido sin más, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión y humillar a alguien, pensaba Hermione. Bueno, pero dice que disfruta de tu conversación.- dijo una vocecita en su cabeza. No quiso pensar en ello ni hacer ningún comentario al respecto, así que respondió.

\- Como le decía, me estaba preguntando algo. ¿Cree que es posible resistir completamente a la maldición imperius? Quiero decir... ¿conoce a alguien que pueda o se han documentado casos de ello?

\- Me temo que no, señorita Granger. No conozco ningún caso, ni recuerdo haber leído nada al respecto. En este caso, el hechizo que anula la voluntad es demasiado potente como para resistirlo por completo y que sea totalmente ineficaz.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sentido tienen estas sesiones?

\- Tal vez no sea posible resistirlo totalmente. Pero sí que es posible resistir parte de sus efectos, desbaratarlo, y romper el contacto, al menos si el mago no es demasiado poderoso. De esa manera, evitaría un control total.

\- Entiendo. Remus nos comentó que en la anterior guerra Voldemort ganó mucho poder porque la situación social era insostenible. Había constante miedo, desesperanza y una gran desconfianza. Uno no sabía de quién podía o no fiarse. Incluso los amigos o familiares más cercanos podían llegar a dudar unos de otros. Ahora entiendo que no solo la traición era un problema, sino verse bajo el influjo de esta maldición.

\- Exacto. Así que es importante que aprendáis a defenderos. Es verdaderamente difícil que alguien evite un control momentáneo, pero sí se puede evitar que le controlen en su vida diaria, convirtiéndole en un títere manipulado.

Aquellas eran las conversaciones que a veces añoraba Hermione. Con sus amigos rara vez tenían conversaciones de ese estilo. Tal vez sí hablaban de cosas importantes y vitales, dadas las circunstancias, pero eran ocasiones muy escasas. Y aún así, no podía compartir las mismas inquietudes en un plano más intelectual. Harry, y en especial Ron, eran muy prácticos. No se perdían en tratar de comprender las cosas más allá.

\- Gracias, profesor.- Hermione sonrió.- Yo... También disfruto de poder conversar sobre estas cosas de vez en cuando.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y por un momento Hermione contuvo la respiración.

\- De nada. Sabe que puede venir siempre que quiera a resolver sus dudas o consultar los libros de mi biblioteca.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato practicando Oclumancia, y Hermione se notaba física y mentalmente agotada. Ya no era capaz de cerrar su mente, no entendía que la pasaba, pero tenía los nervios crispados.

\- ¡Legeremens!

De nuevo el torrente de imágenes acudió a su cabeza. Pero era cada vez más lento, más nítido, podía sentir las emociones que la evocaban más a flor de piel. Estaba bailando con Krum y sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo de nerviosismo; Draco acababa de llamarla por primera vez "sange sucia" y la furia, tristeza y confusión de aquella vez bulleron de nuevo en ella; Lupin anunciaba el nacimiento de su hijo y Hermione, que sintió de nuevo esa alegría, corría a abrazarlo; el profesor Snape tomaba su brazo y con delicadeza extendía la pomada sobre su piel, y Hermione volvió a sentir con más fuerza ese cosquilleo nervioso; Hermione apuntaba a sus padres con la varita, murmurando un "obliviate" y veía desde la ventana, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, como se iban con unas maletas.

\- ¡Protego!.- una Hermione con los ojos empañados en lágrimas había pronunciado el conjuro de manera instintiva. De pronto un nuevo torrente de imágenes inundaba su mente: un pequeño niño moreno lloraba en un rincón mientras un hombre, borracho, golpeaba a una mujer; un chico muy parecido a Harry pero con ojos castaños apuntaba con la varita al joven moreno, esta vez con unos 14 años, y le levantaba en el aire, dejándole colgado cabeza abajo mientras un grupo de alumnos reía y una pelirroja de ojos verdes lo increpaba; un Snape más crecido se ponía una capa y una máscara mientras observaba el tatuaje de su brazo; Snape lloraba mientras sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de aquella pelirroja cuyos ojos no volvería a ver.

\- ¡Basta!.- rugió el profesor Snape.- ¡Largo todos! ¡Suficiente por hoy!

Asustados, se apresuraron a recoger. Harry y Ron abrazaron a Hermione, cuyas lágrimas achacaron a la reacción del profesor Snape.

\- En quinto, cuando tuve sesiones de Oclumancia con Snape, me pasó algo parecido, Hermione. No quise contaros nada. Me pidió que no lo hiciera, de modo que entiendo que hagas lo mismo.- Hermione miraba a Harry, compungida.- Tranquila Herms, se le pasará.

\- Tengo que volver.- dijo ella de pronto.

\- ¿Estás loca?.- preguntó Ron.- ¿por qué?

\- Déjame, Ron. Simplemente, no puedo dejar las cosas así.

* * *

Una vez más se encontraba ante aquella puerta de las mazmorras, pero esta vez no sabía qué se encontraría. Tomó aire, llamó, y entró al despacho.


	10. Alguien a quien merece la pena conocer

**CAPÍTULO 10: ALGUIEN A QUIEN MERECE LA PENA CONOCER**

\- Granger, creí haber dejado claro que era suficiente por hoy. Hoy no estoy como para aguantar sus preguntas.- su voz sonaba fría y cortante.

\- Profesor, yo solo... quería venir a disculparme. Aquel hechizo, cuando pronuncié el protego, fue totalmente instintivo. Yo no sabía lo que iba a pasar. Solo quería echarlo de mi mente.

\- Muy bien Granger, ahora lárguese.- Ni siquiera la miró, tan solo siguió con sus cosas.

Hermione se sintió tremendamente dolida. Todas las semanas que habían pasado, las sesiones con los chicos, las tardes en su biblioteca, las conversaciones que habían mantenido... En definitiva, la confianza que creía que había nacido entre ellos, se había esfumado de golpe. Una gran tristeza la embargó, musitó un seco "claro, profesor", y salió de allí.

De vuelta desde las mazmorras no pudo evitar que se le empañaran un poco los ojos. Quiso achacarlo a los vívidos recuerdos sobre sus padres que aún daban vueltas en su cabeza, pero sabía que había otra razón más. La frustración y la ira por la nueva actitud de Snape ("esa siempre ha sido su actitud".-dijo una molesta vocecita en su cabeza, pero se negaba a creerla) fue creciendo hasta que la hizo pararse en seco.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia el despacho del profesor. "Ron tiene razón. Debo estar loca".- pensó.

Volvió a llamar (más bien aporrear) a la puerta del despacho y entró sin esperar la respuesta.

\- ¿Siempre aleja así a la gente?.- le increpó.

\- ¡Granger!.- siseó.- ¡¿qué demonios cree que está haciendo!? ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

\- ¡No pienso irme a ninguna parte! Le he hecho una pregunta. ¿Siempre echa así a la gente de su vida?

\- ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por semejante insolencia!

\- Me da igual cuantos puntos quiera quitarle a Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y qué la hace creer que forma parte alguna de mi vida? ¿Ahora pretende que seamos "amiguitos", como Lupin y usted?

Hermione se sintió como si hubiera recibido un jarro de agua fría. Cuando habló no lo hizo alterada o furiosa como antes, sino con una calma y frialdad inusitada.

\- No profesor. Está claro que usted no está abierto en absoluto a ningún tipo de amistad ni interacción con otro ser humano. Y tampoco es que lo pretenda, pero... creí haber descubierto en usted... algo diferente. No importa. Está claro que me equivoqué. No volveré a molestarlo.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo jamás, Severus Snape no quería echar a Hermione Granger de su vida. Claro que se había hecho un pequeño hueco en ella. Nunca había tenido a nadie con quien conversar así y que no lo juzgara. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, y le agradaba. Pero también le daba miedo, una parte de él le decía que era absurdo, que debía alejarla y todo sería más fácil. Pero en ese instante, aquella opción le parecía horrible. Y su alumna se había girado y ya casi estaba alcanzando la puerta.

\- Granger.- su voz sonó mucho más baja y suave. Ella se giró y lo miró, su pétrea mirada de ojos chocó de frente con la oscura mirada de Snape, indescifrable.- No se vaya.

En el rostro de Hermione cruzó fugazmente un gesto de sorpresa, pero volvió a ser tan frío y pétreo como antes. Ella no se movió ni se acercó, permaneció allí parada, junto a la puerta, mirando a su profesor, sin ninguna intención de romper aquel intenso silencio que ocupaba toda la sala como un pesado manto. "No me lo va a poner nada fácil".- pensó Snape.

\- Vuelva aquí, por favor.

Ella se acercó sin hacer ningún comentario, a la espera de que fuera él quien hablara.

\- No pretendo alejarla de mi vida.

\- ¿Ahora sí que formo parte de ella?

\- Granger.- su tono empezaba a sonar amenazador, como una advertencia.- No me lo ponga más difícil.

\- Es usted quién hace las cosas difíciles, profesor.

\- ¿ES QUÉ NO SE DA CUENTA? ¿Qué quiere que le diga?.- gritó Snape.- ¡Intentaba disculparme, ya sé que he perdido los nervios! Pero usted permanece ahí, ofendida. Pues lo siento, pero me temo que no soy una persona agradable, nunca lo he sido. ¿Y viene y se atreve a decirme que si siempre echo a la gente de mi vida? Pues claro que sí, llevo siglos haciéndolo, porque resulta que todo el que ha podido ser importante para mí ha terminado MUERTO. Y ya resulta bastante complicado ser un espía. Renunciar a tener una vida normal forma parte del papel.- Hermione se dio cuenta de que su profesor había dicho todo aquello en una de golpe y sin pensar, como si llevara mucho tiempo guardándoselo. De pronto se había desinflado, tomó aire, y murmuró.- No sé ni por qué le cuento esto.

Hermione tenía de nuevo los ojos empañados, pero esta vez sentía una sensación cálida en el pecho y un gran vértigo en el estómago. Cuando habló, lo hizo suavemente, con delicadeza y abandonando al fin la frialdad anterior.

\- ¿No se da cuenta? Probablemente explota así porque una parte de usted desea tener esa vida normal y lleva mucho tiempo encerrado en sí mismo.

\- No puedo permitirme esa vida normal, Granger.- su voz denotaba una profunda tristeza.

\- ¿Por qué no? Sé que tiene que cumplir con su papel de espía y todo eso, ¿pero es necesario llevar esa máscara todo el rato? Profesor, ya sé que para usted soy una cría y una sabelotodo. Pero llevo tiempo tratando de hacerle entender que estamos en el mismo bando, que confío en usted, y que si conozco su papel en la Orden y soy lo suficientemente adulta como para formar parte de ella, ¿por qué se empeña en seguir actuando frente a mí?

\- ¿Y no se ha preguntado que tal vez Severus Snape es así de desagradable, que eso no es parte de la actuación?

\- Hace unos meses quizá le hubiera creído. Pero ahora no. Tal vez sea usted el que debe preguntarse si no lleva demasiado tiempo creyéndose ese papel.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Pero no era un silencio incómodo y vacío. Era de esa clase de silencios llenos de significado. De pronto el profesor preguntó:

\- ¿Qué creyó haber descubierto?

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- Hace un momento. Usted dijo que creyó haber descubierto algo diferente... en mí. ¿A qué se refería?

Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta de su profesor. No le pareció una pregunta altanera o que hiciera para humillarla. Solo le pareció ver detrás de aquella pregunta a un hombre roto por dentro, en el que jamás nadie había confiado o del que ningún otro ser humano había esperado algo bueno, alguien que necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo después de tanto tiempo tras una máscara. Ella enrojeció ligeramente, pero era una Gryffindor, no iba a amedrentarse.

\- Supongo que... a la persona más valiente que conozco. Y alguien a quién merece la pena conocer.

El profesor cerró los ojos por un instante. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió de ello. De nuevo caía el silencio sobre ellos.

\- Por favor, profesor.- dijo Hermione.- Déjeme que lo ayude. Ya soporta una carga tremenda con su misión de espía. Pero está claro que su carga va más allá. Permítame aliviarla, ayudarle. Yo...- hizo una pausa, sintiéndose muy tonta. Estaba allí, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.- ya sé que soy una cría, y que soy su alumna. Pero siempre estaré aquí si necesita a alguien que lo escuche.

Hermione dejó de mirarse las manos como una tonta y levantó la mirada, cruzándose con la mirada más indescifrable que jamás había visto en aquellos ojos oscuros.

\- No es usted una cría, lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones.

Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Esa es su forma de decir que me permitirá ayudarlo?

Snape alzó ligeramente una ceja y casi estuvo a punto de sonreír. Por Merlín, aquella muchacha lo descolocaba. Pero cuando estaba con ella, su vida no parecía tan gris.

\- Tal vez.

Hermione sonrió, ahora ampliamente. Aquella respuesta tan seca era todo un logro proviniendo de Snape, y ella lo sabía.

\- No sé qué pretende con todo esto, señorita Granger. ¿Que le cuente mi lamentable vida? No me gusta dar pena ni soportaría que tuviera lástima de mí.

\- No quiero que me cuente nada que no quiera contarme. No soy una cotilla, y la verdad es que no me importa su pasado. No necesito saber sus motivos para hacer lo que hace o ser lo que es. Pero me encantaría comprenderlo. Y si usted necesita desahogarse, lo cual por su reacción esta tarde parece que necesita, yo estaré encantada de escucharlo.

Snape no esperaba aquella respuesta. Solo atinó a decir, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Mi reacción de esta tarde?

\- Profesor, usted nos ataca con Legeremancia todas las semanas, y en este tiempo seguro habrá descubierto cosas vergonzosas de nuestro pasado: el poco aprecio que los Dursley tienen por su sobrino Harry, la pobreza de la familia de Ron, lo sola y diferente que me he sentido siempre hasta que por fin tuve a Harry y Ron por amigos, por no hablar de mi último verano.- su voz tembló al pensar de nuevo en sus padres.- Pero cuando por una vez ha sido usted el que se ha visto vulnerable y atacado, nos ha echado sin dudar. Y cuando he vuelto aquí para pedirle disculpas, pues le aseguro que no quería entrometerme en su intimidad, me ha tratado con una frialdad que nada tiene que ver con las últimas semanas, y se ha cerrado en banda. Entiendo que no soy nadie para haber visto las cosas de su pasado que he visto. Pero no tiene nada de lo que avergonzarse. Esas cosas... no fueron su culpa.

Algo en el interior de Severus Snape se rompió por dentro y le empañó la visión. Pero no iba a llorar. No cuando ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había llorado, y menos aún delante de su alumna.

\- Sí que fueron mi culpa. Gran parte de ellas. Mi padre era un borracho y un maltratador. Nunca hice nada por detenerlo.

\- ¡Era usted un niño!

\- Debí... debí haber apoyado más a mi madre. Haberla dado el valor para huir de allí con los dos, o para hacerla usar su magia contra él. Ella... se sumió en una profunda depresión, su magia dejó de funcionar correctamente, tanto que casi se convirtió en una squib. Y cuando yo tenía 14 años... él se suicidó. Creí que así se acabaría todo, que ella volvería a estar bien, tras haberse librado de aquel monstruo. Pero ella nunca se lo perdonó. Creo que en el fondo se sentía responsable. Y murió, probablemente por la pena, cuando yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 17. A principios de diciembre. Yo estaba en Hogwarts, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella.- una lágrima solitaria rodó por la mejilla del profesor, y él se la limpió con rabia, deseando que su alumna no se hubiera dado cuenta.

\- Profesor, ha tenido que ser muy duro pasar por una infancia así. Pero no se juzgue tan duramente. En el momento nunca sabemos cómo reaccionar, y era tan solo un niño.

\- Cuando llegué a Hogwarts pensé que todo iba a mejorar. Como le ocurrió a Potter. Su vida en Privet Drive es horrible, pero aquí ha encontrado amigos, todos le adoran, y ha escapado de aquello que ya no es más que una diminuta parte de su vida. No fue así para mí.

Snape se dejó caer en un sillón y Hermione se sentó a su lado.

\- Potter, su amiguito Lupin y Black hicieron de mi adolescencia aquí otro infierno. Tal vez se creyeran muy graciosos, pero sus constantes humillaciones terminaron de destrozar mi autoestima y mi vida aquí. Sí que tuve una amiga. La única amistad de verdad que he tenido. Pero acabé destrozando eso también. Todos le decían que yo no era alguien agradable con quien estar y acabaron por tener razón. Yo me fui volviendo cada vez más huraño, más cerrado. Estaba siempre a la defensiva hasta que aprendí a atacar primero. La rabia y la frustración me consumían. Intenté encerrarme en los estudios, y era de lo poco que podía ayudarme a sobrellevar todo aquello. Me gustaba aprender. Pero también me suponía una tentación. Me hacía sentir poderoso. Era hábil, muy hábil. Especialmente con las pociones y los hechizos. Y aquello era como una llamada, una huída. Incluso demostré cierta habilidad para crear hechizos y maldiciones. Me asusté de mí mismo, pero fue entonces cuando aparecieron los mortífagos.

Snape había destapado un torrente en su interior, y mientras aquella muchacha la miraba con compresión y aceptación, no con pena, él ya no podía parar de hablar. Remover todo aquello dolía y escocía. Era como vaciar un pozo de tristeza y oscuridad, de amargura y de lo más podrido que había escondido siempre. Pero en el fondo de ese pozo, había una promesa de encontrar la luz, así que siguió hablando.

\- Algunos chicos de Slytherin tenían hermanos mayores o incluso padres que frecuentaban ciertas reuniones en torno a un mago poderoso que estaba surgiendo. Buscaban magos fuertes, sin escrúpulos, especialmente entre los más afines a la limpieza de sangre. Yo no tenía nada en contra de los muggles ni de los nacidos de muggles. De hecho, mi mejor amiga era hija de muggles, pero al final la había perdido: la había apartado de mi lado, no quería su lástima ni los juicios de sus amigos. Ella se había hartado de defenderme, y lo que era peor, al final había cedido a los coqueteos de uno de sus queridos compañeros de Gryffindor que tanto adoraban hacerme la vida imposible. Mis nuevos "amigos" me intentaron convencer de que no era más que una asquerosa "sangresucia" y que estaba mejor sin ella. Al igual que el desgraciado de mi padre. Me elogiaban por mis capacidades, por mi habilidad con los hechizos y maleficios. Me decían que tenía un gran potencial. Nunca me había sentido valorado por nadie, y aquello, por una vez, era agradable. Me hacía sentir importante. Por supuesto, no eran más que manipulaciones. No eran mis amigos, y mi vida o mis preocupaciones les daban igual, solo querían sacar partido de mí. Pero con mi mierda de vida, aquello era lo único a lo que podía agarrarme, así que me uní a ellos.

Lágrimas silenciosas caían por el rostro de Hermione, que no se atrevía a interrumpirlo.

\- Al principio ni siquiera teníamos un contacto con el Lord, no éramos tan importantes. Había cosas que me repugnaban, y yo me mantenía al margen de ellas. Tenía excusa para ello, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un antisocial, de modo que me no necesitaba participar de sus macabras o pervertidas actividades. Por eso, algunos no terminaban de confiar en mí, ni en que yo fuera a ser de provecho. Pero yo era joven y astuto. Quería demostrar mi valía. A la hora de maquinar planes, yo tenía una habilidad especial. Pronto empezaron a fijarse en más en mí. Tal vez no fui el verdugo, pero por mi culpa sé que hubo personas a las que acorralaron, a las que obligaron a someterse al Lord, a las que torturaron y asesinaron. El peso de la culpa recae sobre mí como una losa. Dentro de mí, muy en el fondo, sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, que me estaba traicionando a mí mismo, que mi madre se avergonzaría de ver en lo que me había convertido... Pero no quería reconocerlo. Todo eso estaba adormecido y tapado, era más fácil dejarse llevar por aquellas personas que me presionaban para colaborar, mientras que celebraban mis aportaciones, me adulaban, contaban conmigo para sus planes... Todo hasta que me tocó espiar a Dumbledore. El director Dumbledore siempre había mostrado delicadeza conmigo. Fue quien me anunció la muerte de mi madre y trató de consolarme, ofreciéndome su apoyo. Yo lo rechacé, pero siempre tuvo un ojo en mí. Pensaba jugar esa baza, solicitar el puesto del viejo profesor Slughorn que se iba a jubilar, y convertirme en un espía dentro de Hogwarts. Así podría empujar a alumnos de Slytherin en la dirección "correcta", hacia el Señor Oscuro, y espiar a Dumbledore, el mago que más le interesaba al Lord eliminar. Conseguí que me citara para una entrevista. Averigüé que primero iba a entrevistarse con una supuesta adivina para ampliar el currículo de optativas del centro. Y pensé que podría espiarlo para ver cómo era la entrevista, recabar información sobre qué quería Dumbledore en un profesor. Tenía que lograr que me contratara. De modo que fui allí, y escuché a un escéptico Dumbledore que de ninguna manera iba a contratar a aquella farsante. Pero cuando ya se despedían, la mujer entró en trance y pronunció una profecía con una voz totalmente distinta a la suya. Por un momento pensé que era una farsa, pero había leído sobre ello, y tanto yo como el director nos dimos cuenta de que era real. Supongo que ahí fue cuando decidió contratarla, no por su don de predicción, sino para protegerla en Hogwarts, pues aquella profecía hablaba del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, en ese momento el tabernero de cabeza de puerco me descubrió, y tuve que escabullirme con una excusa, sin terminar de escuchar aquella profecía.

El profesor hizo una pausa. Parecía que le costaba continuar, pero algo le decía que tenía que seguir vaciándose por completo, hasta rozar esa luz. Bebió un sorbo de café, notando como el calor le confortaba un poco y le despejaba la mente. En algún momento difuso, no sabía muy bien cuando, se habían sentado en los sillones de su despacho, y había convocado unas tazas, café y té. Apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, prosiguió.

\- El resto de la historia... probablemente le haga odiarme más que nunca y salir por esa puerta, Granger.

Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. No estaba dispuesta a ir a ningún lado.

\- Como puede imaginar, corrí a contarle lo que había oído al Lord. La profecía hablaba de él y de un niño que nacería ese verano, de padres aurores que ya se habían enfrentado a él. Yo no fui consciente de lo que había hecho, hasta que él me felicitó, y dijo: "me encargaré de los Potter". De modo que ya ve, señorita Granger. A pesar de que traté de remediarlo y advertir a Dumbledore, yo soy el culpable de que su amigo Potter sea huérfano.

Snape dijo aquello último levantando la cabeza, antes enterrada en sus manos, con una mirada desencajada y rota. Y Hermione vio todo su dolor, su remordimiento. Y lo comprendió de golpe.

\- Usted estaba enamorado de ella.- dijo con voz tenue, acabando en un susurro.- de Lily, su amiga de la infancia.

Snape volvió a enterrar su cabeza entre sus manos, con los puños a los lados del rostro, para que Hermione no pudiera ver, tras la cortina de pelo grasiento, las lágrimas que a duras penas lograba contener.

\- El día en que murió... Ese día rompió mi vida en pedazos.- el profesor se obligó a continuar.- Fue como estamparse contra el suelo en una dura caída libre que duraba ya varios años. Me di cuenta de que, por muy miserable que fuera mi vida, eso no justificaba nada de lo que yo había hecho. Solo me quedaba una vida inútil. Debería alegrarme de la caída del Lord, eso quizá me puso las cosas más fáciles. Pero por un lado, hubiera preferido poder hacer algo útil, enfrentarme a él, morir si era necesario. En lugar de eso...

\- En lugar de eso solo le quedó una vida amarga buscando redención...- terminó Hermione.- Y que ahora que Voldemort ha vuelto, dedica por fin a arriesgar día tras día en su papel de espía, tratando de protegernos a todos.

Se había vaciado por completo, y... ¿Cómo era posible que aquella muchacha lo comprendiera tan bien? Su voz no sonaba resentida ni airada. Severus Snape se atrevió a levantar la mirada, y encontró en los ojos de Hermione Granger una luz que le devolvió algo de paz a su maltrecha alma. Vio en sus ojos una comprensión y empatía que nunca nadie le había mostrado, y sin necesidad de palabras.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin saber bien que decir, tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

\- Profesor...- titubeó Hermione.- Gracias.- ¿Gracias? Pensó Snape.- No sé qué decirle, pero... muchas gracias. Por… haberse abierto así, por... por mostrarme su vida cuando yo no tengo ningún derecho a saberla.

Hermione se sintió muy tonta: quería decirle tantas cosas, mostrarle de alguna manera su agradecimiento, aceptación y apoyo, pero no hacía más que tartamudear y no le salían las palabras.

\- Lo que quería decirle es que... su vida tiene un gran valor, al margen de su misión de espía o lo que tenga que hacer con ella y que... nos ha ayudado tanto y salvado la vida tantas veces... su deuda está más que saldada.

\- Gracias señorita Granger. Pero me temo que cometí muchos errores. Usted no puede comprenderlo. Mi deuda durará de por vida y... no puedo permitirme en pensar si mi vida vale para algo más que ser espía. Siempre he sabido que, muy probablemente, no sobreviviré a esta guerra. Es... demasiado complicado. Y tal vez sea mejor así, yo cumpliré mi misión, y nadie lamentará mi muerte.

La mirada de Hermione cambió bruscamente, empañada de nuevo por lágrimas y con una angustia furiosa.

\- ¡No diga eso profesor! Claro que sí. Yo... yo lamentaría mucho su pérdida. Tiene que luchar hasta el final, y cuando todo esto acabe, se sentirá libre... para ser feliz, supongo. Aunque debería empezar a intentar serlo desde ahora.

Severus Snape sonrió, ante la inocencia tan abierta de su alumna, y su oscura mirada se iluminó un poco.

\- Como si fuera fácil.

\- No lo será nunca si no lo intenta.

\- Es usted cabezota, ¿eh?- tras una pausa, dijo.- Gracias señorita Granger, creo que ya ha hecho bastante por mí hoy, escuchándome esta tarde. Pero entenderá que me siento terriblemente incómodo tras todo lo que le he contado, y creo que lo mejor será que se vaya. De todos modos... gracias. A pesar de lo terriblemente cabezota que es... me alegro de que volviera a aporrear mi puerta.

Hermione sonrió, e incluso pensó que podía tentar ligeramente a la suerte.

\- ¿Significa eso que va a devolverme los puntos de Gryffindor?

\- Por supuesto que no.- dijo el profesor, fingiendo seriedad.

\- Tenía que intentarlo.- dijo ella, con diversión.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y Hermione, antes de abrirla, paró y se giró hacia su profesor, quedando notablemente cerca, tanto que podía sentir de nuevo la agradable fragancia que emanaba de él.

\- Gracias de nuevo, profesor. Prometo que no diré nada de lo que me ha contado.

Snape asintió, y cuando ella ya iba a abrir la puerta, le dijo:

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión sea usted quien me cuente por qué reaccionó así en Oclumancia y tuvo que echarme de su mente con el hechizo protego.

Hermione recordó cómo se había asustado al sentir el torrente de emociones que acompañaban las imágenes de su mente, temiendo que el profesor pudiera sentirlas también. Pero sobre todo, recordó a sus padres, y el dolor que aquello le producía.

\- Tal vez, profesor.

Hermione había abandonado el despacho y dentro un Severus Snape, sorprendido y paralizado en el sitio, se llevaba, atónito, una mano a la mejilla en la que su alumna le había dado un beso de despedida justo antes de salir.


	11. El Profeta, el guardabosques y una pelea

**CAPÍTULO 11: EL PROFETA, EL GUARDABOSQUES Y UNA PELEA**

Era domingo y el Gran Comedor se llenaba de lechuzas volando con el correo. Hermione se apresuró a recoger el periódico "El Profeta". Tras una rápida ojeada, empezó a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Todo bien, Herms?.- preguntó Ginny, dándose cuenta de que su amiga estaba muy callada.

\- Esto es muy raro... ¿Chicos, os parece que, antes de la comida, nos demos una vuelta por el lago, vayamos al árbol o algo?.- solían sentarse o tumbarse bajo un árbol cercano al lago cuando querían charlar con algo de intimidad.

\- Clarbfo.- respondió Ron, con la boca llena de pastel de calabaza.- Sfin profblema.- tragó al fin.- pero primero necesito que me ayudes con la redacción de encantamientos.

Ginny y Harry asintieron también.

\- Bien.- dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie.- me voy a estudiar, luego nos vemos. Sí, Ron.- añadió, viendo que su amigo se disponía a decirla algo a pesar de que tenía dificultades intentando tragar un trozo especialmente grande de pastel.- te ayudaré con la redacción, pero haz un borrador antes y repasa los apuntes, no tengo tiempo para explicarte todo de cero.

Aquella tarde, cuando hubieron terminado lo más urgente de tareas y estudios, salieron a los terrenos que bordeaban el lago. Dado que estaban a 1 de diciembre hacía un frío considerable y, sin nieve ni ningún otro reclamo, los alumnos evitaban salir de modo que tenían bastante intimidad. Hermione, que desde su primer año había sido muy hábil con ellos, conjuró varios fuegos portátiles que llevaban en pequeños tarros y un conjuro calorífico sobre sus capas. Aún así, el viento les azotaba en la cara.

\- ¿Nos vas a explicar qué era eso de lo que querías hablarnos?.- preguntó Ron, impaciente.

\- ¿No os habéis preguntado qué está haciendo Voldemort en todo este tiempo?.- respondió Hermione.- No sé cómo fue la última vez, pero todo esto me huele muy extraño. Está siendo demasiado sutil.

\- Bueno, la otra vez tampoco hubo una guerra tan abierta, ¿no Herms?.- dijo Harry.- Se dedicaba a captar mortífagos y a torturar y matar a aquellos que se oponían a él.

\- Sí.- siguió Ginny.- Nuestro padre nos ha contado que muchos de los que trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, en San Mungo, incluso un profesor de Hogwarts (de Herbología, anterior a Sprout), fueron asesinados. Otros muchos fueron amenazados, manipulados con la maldición imperius... Y muchos mortífagos estaban infiltrados en puestos de poder. Pero Voldemort nunca llegó a declarar una guerra abierta para hacerse con el poder del Ministerio o proclamarse Ministro ni nada semejante.

\- Pero probablemente lo hubiera hecho tarde o temprano.- intervino Ron.- al fin y al cabo, se dedicó a reunir seguidores y a tratar de controlar los puestos de poder.

\- Y sí que hubo ataques en masa.- dijo Hermione.- he leído periódicos y crónicas de la época: hubo varios ataques a ciudades y poblados muggles, incluso en el propio Londres donde varios mortífagos provocaron una explosión que acabó con 43 muggles en 1975, pero el ministerio lo hizo pasar por un terrible accidente de metro.

\- Entonces.- dijo Ginny.- ¿Crees que esta vez está haciendo lo mismo? ¿Preparándose para atacar?

\- Sí, pero es extraño que no nos llegue más información, porque seguro que están pasando cosas. Es como si los medios quisieran ocultárnoslo para no crear histeria colectiva. ¿No os pareció raro que no apareciera la muerte de Dedalus en el profeta? Y mirad.- Hermione extrajo el periódico de aquella mañana de su túnica.- aquí hay una pequeña nota sobre la muerte del editor del Profeta dando el pésame a la familia. No se indica el motivo de la muerte ni nada. ¡Y era el editor del periódico! Vale que no era el director, pero... Es muy raro, no sé... ¿Y si hay mortífagos controlando la edición del Profeta?

\- No me extrañaría nada...- murmuró Ginny.

\- Me gustaría recibir la prensa muggle, saber si ha pasado algo extraño.- dijo Hermione. ¿Sabéis si hay alguna forma de recibirlo por lechuza?

\- No creo, Hermione.- le dijo Harry.- Pero pídeles a tus padres que te manden un periódico de vez en cuando.- ante aquella sugerencia, Hermione desvió la mirada, sombría, y asintió.- Yo solía escuchar a escondidas los telediarios desde la ventana de mis tíos. También me ponía de los nervios pensando qué estaría pasando, y no es fácil. Solo puedes hacerte suposiciones. Y si la prensa mágica lo encubre...

\- ¡La orden debe saber algo!- dijo Ron súbitamente.

\- Eso ya lo había pensado.- dijo Hermione.- ¿pero cómo podemos preguntarles? No debemos escribir cosas así por correo, ya lo sabéis. Tal vez si Lupin o Tonks vuelven pronto a darnos alguna sesión de entrenamiento... Porque no creo que debamos molestar a Dumbledore ni McGonagall.- Con la cercanía de las navidades, los exámenes y demás agobios, había disminuido la frecuencia con que se reunían con Snape y otros miembros de la Orden.

Hermione pensó que con quien realmente le gustaría hablar de esas cosas, y quien más información sin duda tendría, era el profesor Snape. ¿Debería acercarse a su despacho, con la excusa de visitar su biblioteca, y preguntarle? Desde aquel peculiar encuentro, al principio violento, y luego tan... ¿Cómo describirlo? ¿Íntimo? Al fin y al cabo, el profesor le había abierto sin tapujos su intimidad... Aún no se había atrevido a volver, y en dos días tendrían la siguiente clase de Oclumancia, y prefería no pensarlo. En clases había sido raro al principio, y le pareció detectar más de una mirada furtiva de su profesor hacia ella que no había sabido cómo interpretar. Ella misma se había sorprendido observando sus movimientos mucho más de lo normal, incluso buscándole con la mirada en el Gran Comedor. Y en alguna ocasión sus miradas se habían cruzado y ella había desviado la mirada rápidamente, avergonzada. No sabía que pensar de todo aquello. Notaba una extraña conexión nueva entre ellos, aunque en las clases nada había cambiado y seguía tan desagradable como de costumbre.

\- ¿Chicos, qué os parece si le hacemos una visita a Hagrid?- propuso Harry.- Hace semanas que no vamos a tomarnos un té con él, seguro que agradece que le saludemos, y tal vez sepa algo interesante.

La visita a Hagrid fue muy agradable, como siempre. Echaban de menos aquellos momentos que cada vez eran menos frecuentes debido a la gran carga de trabajo que todos tenían. Tomaron el té en su cabaña junto al fuego de la chimenea y charlaron animadamente sobre el colegio, planes para Navidad, la visita a Hosmeade, en la cuál querían ir a ver la tienda de los gemelos que tenía cada vez más éxito...

\- Dumbledore está preparando una pequeña sorpresa. Le ha costado trabajo convencer a McGonagall, y algunos profesores no parecían muy entusiasmados con la idea cuando la directora nos lo anunció ayer al resto de profesores... Pero dadas las circunstancias, Dumbledore tiene razón, hay que levantar los ánimos. Creo que esta noche se hará oficial, pues ya estamos en diciembre.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Hagrid?.- preguntó Ginny.

\- No puedo decíroslo, pero pronto lo sabréis. Creo que os va a gustar.- A Hagrid le encantaba hacerse el interesante.

\- Mmmm, sí que hace falta levantar los ánimos... Con todo lo que está pasando... Aunque parece que no nos llega mucha información, pero seguro que los alumnos se enteran a través de sus padres... ¿No, Hagrid?.- tanteó Hermione.- ya sabes, el Profeta no dice mucho últimamente, pero no han cesado los ataques ni las muertes, ¿no? Ni siquiera se dijo nada del pobre Dedalus...

\- Bueno, ejem.- carraspeó Hagrid.- La situación es complicada, ya sabéis. Hay mucha tensión en el ministerio, y con Gringotts... y ahora con el Profeta... ejem.- carraspeó de nuevo, incómodo.- ¿Habéis hablado de esto con la Orden?

\- Vamos, Hagrid, ¡formamos parte de ella!.- exclamó Ron.- ¿Es que ya no confías en nosotros? ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Chicos, no deberías preocuparos ahora por esas cosas. Los exámenes se acercan, y... tenéis muchas cosas que hacer... ¿la semana que viene no es el partido de Griffindor contra Ravenclaw?

\- Vamos, Hagrid, no intentes desviar el tema.- interrumpió Harry.

\- Bueno, chicos, no debo contaros mucha información, es peligroso. Pero el Ministro está luchando por aprobar una ley que afecta a Gringotts.

\- ¿A Gringotts?.- preguntó extrañada Hermione.

\- ¡No debí decir eso!- los chicos le miraron intrigados, y fingiendo estar algo ofendidos porque no confiara en ellos, así que prosiguió, indeciso.- Sí, bueno, es complicado, es sobre ciertas regulaciones... artículos mágicos... El caso es que necesita la mayoría de votos del Wizengamot, y hay algunos mortífagos que forman parte de él. Hay mucha tensión, porque la ley no favorece a los mortífagos, y sospechamos que muchos de los miembros del tribunal están en peligro. Ya ha habido intentos de ataques. Y el profeta quería publicar el decreto de ley, publicitarlo, porque tendría buena acogida en la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. El editor estaba redactando la noticia... Pero desapareció durante tres días. Luego encontraron su cadáver...

\- Vaya...- murmuró Ginny.

\- ¿Y entonces no va a publicarse la propuesta de ley en los medios?.- interrumpió Hemione.

\- No lo creo.- respondió Hagrid.

\- Bueno, ¿y en qué consiste la dichosa ley exactamente?.- preguntó Hermione.

\- No estoy del todo seguro. Hay mucho secretismo, porque tampoco el Ministerio tiene claro que le convenga que se conozca la ley, ahora que está habiendo tanta tensión... Y ya he hablado más de la cuenta. Chicos, es tarde, deberíais volver al castillo antes de que anochezca del todo. Vamos, yo os acompañaré.

* * *

Aquella noche, en el Gran Comedor, casi terminando la cena, antes de que aparecieran los postres, McGonagall anunció la noticia que los cuatro llevaban esperando desde su conversación con Hagrid: la víspera de Navidad se haría un gran baile para celebrar las fiestas, y la salida del Expreso de Hogwarts de haría a la mañana siguiente para que todos los alumnos que quisieran ir a casa en las vacaciones no tuvieran que perderse el baile, y pudieran celebrar Navidad con su familia.

Harry y sus amigos no podían evitar pensar que Dumbledore hubiera sido mucho más entusiasta dando la noticia, con nostalgia. Se le echaba de menos en el colegio, aunque por suerte ellos sabían que algún día tal vez volvieran a verle sentado en la silla de director.

Desde el Torneo de los Tres Magos, tres años atrás, no habían tenido un baile así. La mayoría de ellos no pudieron participar la última vez, y estaban expectantes. Aunque el baile solo estaba abierto a aquellos alumnos de 4º curso en adelante. Los más pequeños, tras el banquete de Navidad, tendrían que volver a sus Salas Comunes, de modo que ahora observaban con envidia a los más mayores.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas nerviosas y cuchicheos. Por todas partes se preguntaban: "¿Con quién irás?", "¿Crees que te pedirá que seas su pareja?", y se lanzaban miradas nerviosas.

Ron miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Esta vez no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Hermione, en cambio, no estaba demasiado ilusionada con la idea. ¿Con quién iría? Harry y Ginny por supuesto irían juntos, y Ron... No quería ir con él. A pesar de que hacía tres años lo deseaba más que nada (pero Krum fue una agradable sorpresa), ahora las cosas habían cambiado muchos. Además, si Ron le echaba valor esta vez, tal vez consiguiera ir con Lisa. A Hermione no le había pasado desapercibida su mirada mal disimulada hacia la mesa de al lado. De modo que, o se espabilaba, o probablemente acabaría sola. Pero no pensaba pedirle a ningún chico que fuera con ella. Exceptuando a Harry y Ron, no tenía demasiada amistad con ningún otro compañero. Dean y Seamus estaban descartados. ¿Tal vez Neville? La última vez pareció interesado en ir con ella. Sí, quién sabe, no era tan mala opción, al fin y al cabo estaba claro que esta vez no iría con Ginny.

 _\- Vaya.-_ pensó Hermione _.- pobre Neville, pero es un poco triste que él sea mi mejor opción..._

\- Sigo pensando que la idea del baile es una tontería. Se podría hacer algo menos ridículo.

\- Vamos Severus, no seas así.- replicó Dumbledore.- Un poco de alegría nunca viene mal. Los alumnos se divertirán, tendrán otras cosas en las que pensar, y podremos olvidarnos por unos instantes de los tiempos duros que estamos viviendo.

\- Claro, es mucho mejor que los adolescentes atolondrados con sus hormonas correteen por ahí más preocupados por buscar pareja de baile que por estudiar y prepararse para lo que se avecina en el futuro próximo.

\- Qué aguafiestas eres, Severus. ¿Eso significa que no piensas bailar?

\- ¿Bailar? Claro que no. Ni siquiera estaría presente si no fuera porque me obligáis.

\- En ese caso... Aún tienes poción multijugos en tus reservas personales, ¿no?

\- ¿A dónde quieres ir a parar, Albus? ¿Pretendes enviarme a alguna misión el día de Navidad?

\- No, claro que no. Solo estaba pensando... Que estar escondido todo el día es muy aburrido. Solo puedo hablar con miembros de la Orden, pero la mayoría tienen sus quehaceres... Yo también necesito despejarme un poco, ¿sabes? Y... ya que tú no quieres disfrutar del baile...

\- No.- le cortó Snape.

\- Oh, vamos, no seas así.

\- Ni de broma, Albus. Hablo en serio.

\- Solo serían unos minutos. Lo justo para tomarme algo con el resto de profesores, tener un baile con Minerva...

\- Sería ridículo. De ninguna manera te vas a hacer pasar por mí. Y yo nunca bailaría con Minerva.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo lógico, ambos sois jefes de casas, en estos eventos Sprout y Flitwick siempre bailan, pese a la diferencia de estatura. Y la pobre Minerva este año no va a tener con quién bailar, siempre la sacaba yo. Es mucho más alta que Pomona, bailar con Flitwick sería mucho más incómodo, ¿no crees?

\- Albus, he dicho que no. No insistas. Pídeselo a Hagrid. Y podrás bailar con McGonagall.

\- ¿De veras?.- Albus parecía emocionado ante la idea de una noche de fiesta.- ¿Será posible?

\- Claro. Si así me dejas en paz, te adaptaré la poción para que funcione con semigigantes.

\- Estupendo.- dijo tomándose un caramelo de limón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, de nuevo en el desayuno, Hermione recibió su ejemplar del Profeta. Cuando llevaba unos minutos ojeando los titulares, de pronto profirió un grito ahogado que hizo que varios alumnos de su casa y de la de al lado se giraran hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Herms?.- preguntó Ginny, alarmada, mientras Harry y Ron la observaban.

\- Oh, no, ¡es horrible! En un pequeño pueblo de Gales apareció de madrugada la marca tenebrosa en el cielo. Encontraron casi una decena de casas en las que las familias de muggles al completo habían sido torturadas y después asesinadas.- Hermione no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando siguió leyendo, consternada.- Por Merlín, había 17 niños entre las víctimas y 5 de ellos tenían menos de 3 años.

En aquel momento Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaban cerca, pues ya se iban, habiendo terminado de desayunar. Malfoy desvió la mirada, mientras que Crabbe había mirado hacia Hermione y se reía con Goyle. Ni Hermione ni los chicos se dieron cuenta de ello, pero cierto profesor que últimamente solía tener a Hermione bien localizada, les siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta, y luego volvió a mirar a su alumna disimuladamente, viendo como Ron y Ginny la abrazaban por cada lado, consolándola y murmurando, bastante abatidos.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas, pero estaba como en shock. Para colmo, tenían Pociones con Slytherin.

\- Vamos, Hermione, deberíamos ir saliendo.

Ella estaba como paralizada, y no era muy consciente de lo que ocurría alrededor. Entre Ron y Harry la agarraron y salieron del comedor. Ginny se despidió de ellos en el vestíbulo y subió por las escaleras para ir a Encantamientos mientras los otros tres se iban hacia las mazmorras.

Al llegar allí aún era pronto y la clase estaba cerrada. Goyle se acercó a Hermione. Ella aún llevaba el periódico abierto por la noticia del ataque a los muggles, aferrado en su mano. Tenía la mirada triste y perdida, con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Granger? ¿Algún sucio muggle conocido en aquel pueblo apestoso?.- dijo Goyle.- Tal vez algún familiar... Deberías estar contenta, menos familiares muggles de los que avergonzarte, sangresucia.

Hermione no podía creer lo que oía. Aquel comentario la sacó de su letargo y le hizo hervir la sangre. Sacó su varita velozmente. Goyle la sacó también, pero fue más lento.

\- ¡Expelliarmus!.- chilló ella, y la varita de Goyle saltó por los aires.

Hermione temblaba de rabia, y sabía que si seguía apuntando a Goyle podría hacerle verdadero daño. Pero ella no era así. Lentamente, bajó la varita. Pero al ver la cara de suficiencia de Goyle, que escupió en su dirección con desprecio, no pudo contenerse, y así como hizo con Malfoy años atrás, le asestó un puñetazo en la cara, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz.

Goyle fue a abalanzarse sobre ella, pero segundos antes se había abierto la puerta de clase, y el profesor Snape se interpuso entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?.- bramó.- ¡Granger! ¡20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y esta tarde la quiero en mi despacho a las 5!

Los demás alumnos se apresuraron a entrar. Malfoy y Crabbe empujaron a Goyle para apartarlo de allí y entraron en clase. Ron y Harry hicieron una seña a Hermione con la cabeza para entrar, pero ella no se había movido del sitio, al igual que Snape, que siempre entraba el último dando un portazo y ondeando su capa.

\- Si no quiere una semana entera de castigo, más vale que se calme y entre en clase, Granger.- aunque dijo aquello con brusquedad, de espaldas a la clase aún en la puerta, miró a su alumna con preocupación y le hizo una seña para que entrase, apoyando su mano en su espalda con suavidad.


	12. Castigos y advertencias

¡Hola a todos! Esta vez me he dado mucha prisa, ¡es un pequeño regalo (con un día de retraso) por el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Severus Snape! ^^

 **ACLARACIONES ANTES DEL CAPÍTULO:**

Por si algunos os lo estabais preguntando, aquí van unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

El fic sigue la historia fielmente hasta el 5º libro. Del 6 libro toma solo aquello que le conviene. Sigue la trama de los horrocruxes, aunque Slughorn nunca vuelve como profesor de Hogwarts, y Snape es siempre el profesor de Pociones. Doy por supuesto que Dumbledore tiene la información sobre los horrocruxes que necesita sin ayuda de Slughorn, que destruye el anillo de Slytherin sin sufrir ninguna maldición, que Snape no realiza ningún juramento inquebrantable para verse obligado a matar a Dumbledore de verdad, y que Dumbledore sí que tiene sesiones con Harry para contarle todo lo de los horrocruxes y va con él a la cueva, donde consiguen el guardapelo (que era el original y Dumbledore destruye después).

También evito deliberadamente hablar qué profesores de DCAO tuvieron en 6º y 7º porque no es importante para la trama. Supongamos que tienen como profesor a algún antiguo auror o algo así, del círculo de amistades de Dumbledore, pero sin relevancia para la historia, por lo que no lo mencionaré. No considero del todo creíble que Lupin sea de nuevo el profesor, a pesar de que es un gran cliché de los fanfics y estuve tentada a ello.

Os adelanto que, aunque sigo la trama de los horrocruxes y tendrán gran relevancia en la historia, voy a ignorar por completo el tema de las reliquias de la muerte, así como todo la movida de la lealtad de las varitas, que me pareció confusa y poco creíble (a decir verdad Rowling me decepcionó un poco cuando basó algo tan importante como el desenlace de la saga con la muerte de Voldemort en la idea de que una varita pueda cambiar de lealtad por un simple "Expeliarmus").

Y por último, ¡cualquier comentario, idea, saludo, etc., es muy bien recibido! Y de nuevo gracias a todos los que seguís el fic y me dejáis vuestros reviews, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo. La idea que tengo es terminar el fic como muy tarde en junio! ;)

Lo siento por aquellos a los que os guste un ritmo más rápido, pero me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma. De todos modos, no os desesperéis, en breves empieza lo interesante. ^^

Ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12: CASTIGOS Y ADVERTENCIAS**

Hermione había pasado toda la clase de pociones bullendo por dentro con distintas emociones difíciles de manejar: ira y rabia hacia Goyle, así como un fuerte desprecio hacia él, miedo por la situación complicada que estaban viviendo, horror ante las torturas, una profunda tristeza... y pese a todo ello, no podía evitar estar nerviosa por el castigo con Snape.

Se preguntaba qué la esperaba en ese castigo. ¿Destrozaría la confianza que Snape tenía en ella? ¿La recriminaría haber sido tan inconsciente e impulsiva? Algo le decía que no. No podía olvidar el suave tacto de la mano de su profesor en su espalda, confortándola ligeramente y calmándola, y su mirada de preocupación. Quizá tendría forma de explicarle lo ocurrido, y él la entendería. Pues, después de todo, le había parecido que esa extraña conexión que se había formado entre ellos desde aquella tarde tras entrar en su mente seguía ahí, más fuerte, pese a que en la clase no había dado ninguna muestra de ello, tan frío y distante como siempre.

En cambio, ahora estaba allí, frente a su despacho, dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Llamó, y entró al escuchar la grave voz de su profesor: "Adelante".

El profesor Snape estaba en el escritorio corrigiendo unos ensayos. Hizo una seña a Hermione para que se sentara y dejó a un lado los trabajos. La taladró con su mirada de ojos negros. Se levantó del asiento, y apoyando las manos en el escritorio, le dijo:

\- Señorita Granger, ¿cómo se le ocurre montar un espectáculo como ese?

\- Yo... lo siento, profesor.

\- ¿Lo siente? ¡Creo que no es consciente del peligro que le puede suponer!

El profesor Snape parecía mucho más alterado que al comienzo de la clase, cuando la castigó. Su tono era muy serio, y con rabia contenida.

\- ¡No pude contenerme! ¿Oyó usted lo que dijo Goyle? ¿Se da usted cuenta...?

\- ¡Claro que sí, pero debe controlarse!.- la interrumpió.- "No pude contenerme", ¡pues debe aprender a tener más autocontrol! ¡Créame, probablemente tendrá que escuchar y soportar cosas peores!

Hermione difícilmente podía evitar que se le empañaran los ojos: de tristeza pensando en aquellas pobres familias de muggles, de rabia al recordar el comentario de Goyle, de miedo al pensar en sus padres, y de frustración consigo misma ante la reprimenda de Snape, temiendo haberle decepcionado. Pero no quería llorar frente a él, no quería que la viera como una niña ñoña y débil. _"Pues estás fracasando estrepitosamente"_.- dijo la vocecita de su cabeza, cuando sintió un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

\- Señorita Granger...- dijo Snape, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse. Cuando habló lo hizo con más suavidad.- Sé que no es fácil. No digo que sea justo, pero dadas las circunstancias, debe tener más cuidado e ignorar las provocaciones de sus compañeros de Slytherin.

\- Sí, profesor.- respondió ella, agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Snape pareció sorprendido por su actitud tan sumisa. Ella seguía triste y compungida, limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

\- Señorita Granger.- Snape dudó antes de seguir.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ella no quería que la viera así, no quería levantar la cabeza. Pero el profesor había rodeado el escritorio, y se había parado frente a ella. Hermione seguía sentada, con la cabeza gacha, tratando de hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no desmoronarse y llorar a moco tendido, intentando respirar profundamente. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y era incapaz de hablar. Hasta que de pronto sintió el tacto cálido de una mano en su barbilla, que le hizo alzar la cabeza, y mirar aquellos hipnóticos ojos negros.

\- Creo que me debe una conversación. ¿Todo esto... es por sus padres?.- preguntó suavemente.

La mirada de Snape y su tono de voz, por algún motivo, la confortaban y la tranquilizaban, pese a que su cercanía la hacía estremecerse. Otra lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, pero pudo por fin hablar para responderle.

\- Supongo que sí. Me hubiera afectado de todos modos, claro, pero... imagino que ese es el motivo de que me afecte más de lo normal.

\- Y... ¿quiere hablar de ello?.- Snape seguía allí, agachado a su lado, aunque había soltado su barbilla. Ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

\- No lo sé. No. Tal vez. ¿Serviría de algo?

\- Fue usted quien me hizo ver que a veces hablar las cosas y desahogar lo que lleva dentro puede ayudar a aligerar la carga. Quisiera devolverla el favor.

Sus miradas chocaron, y Hermione volvió a sentir ese extraño vínculo que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Está bien. Aunque en realidad ya se hace una idea bastante certera de lo que ocurrió este verano. Ya vio mis recuerdos, y cómo les desmemorizaba. Y entenderá por qué lo hice.

\- Claro que la comprendo. Solo quiere protegerles. Pero pese a su determinación, hay algo que parece que la deja intranquila. ¿Qué la preocupa?

\- Yo... no lo sé. ¿Por dónde empezar...?

\- Por el principio suele ser lo mejor.

Ella le miró. Pese a todo, nunca dejaría de ser tan... Snape.

\- De acuerdo, intentaré explicárselo.- Snape se sentó de nuevo frente a ella.- La idea de desmemorizarles era algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde que Voldemort volvió, y especialmente desde finales de 5º curso, cuando nos enfrentamos a los mortífagos en el Ministerio, porque al fin y al cabo, Harry Potter es como mi hermano, eso me coloca en el punto de mira. Y para colmo soy una sangre sucia. Lo que se avecinaba desde aquel momento iba siendo cada vez más real. Pero este verano fue la primera vez que estaba en casa de mis padres y tuve conciencia de que tal vez fuera la última vez que los viera. En pocos días iríamos a por Harry a Privet Drive y yo iba a hacerme pasar por él con la poción multijugos. Podía pasar cualquier cosa. Podía ser secuestrada y asesinada. Incluso torturada para sacarme información. Creo que jamás traicionaría a mis amigos, antes preferiría morir. Pero no sé si soportaría ver cómo la gente que quiero es torturada. Y sabía que los mortífagos disfrutaban especialmente torturando a los muggles... Fueron unos días muy sombríos, incluso mis padres se daban cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Ellos saben del regreso de Voldemort pero no quería preocuparles. Por supuesto, no les iba a contar nada de nuestros planes. Y fue entonces cuando llegó un fax de Australia. Mis padres habían estado meses antes allí, en un congreso de odontología, y les encantó. Son dentistas, ¿sabe? Son... como médicos que se ocupan solo de la boca y los dientes.

\- Señorita Granger, viví casi como un muggle hasta los 11 años, e incluso en los veranos siguientes. Sé lo que es un dentista.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Recuerde que la familia de mi padre es enteramente muggle. Y de hecho, mi madre también era mestiza.

\- Claro, disculpe.- dijo ella sonrojándose.- Pues bien, el fax decía que un importante odontólogo con el que tienen contacto estaba abriendo una franquicia de clínicas dentales innovadoras por allí y... bueno, en resumen les ofrecía a mis padres la posibilidad de ser socios y montar su propia clínica, que es el sueño de mis padres desde que tengo memoria. Pero ellos jamás aceptarían teniéndome aquí a mí. No son tan conscientes como yo de la guerra que se avecina, pero no son tontos. Y quieren estar a mi lado, jamás se irían tan lejos sin mí, tal como están las cosas. De modo que había llegado el momento. La noche antes de ir a Privet Drive realicé el conjuro "Obliviate" y les hice olvidar que tienen una hija, ahora son simplemente dos dentistas que están aprovechando la mejor oportunidad laboral de su vida y emprendiendo una nueva vida en un lugar exótico para cumplir sus sueños. Ni siquiera sé donde están. Australia es grande, y pensé que era lo mejor, lo más seguro. Si yo muero... nada les impedirá ser felices. Y si sobrevivo a esta guerra... espero ser capaz de encontrarlos y restablecer su memoria.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

\- Creo que, dejando a un lado el miedo irracional a que los encuentren, lo que más me preocupa es... no ser **yo** capaz de encontrarlos.

\- Si yo también sobrevivo prometo que la ayudaré.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Claro. Tal vez no sea fácil, pero le aseguro que hay formas que ni se le ocurrirían a los mortífagos. Empezando por algo tan simple como buscarles en Internet. Las clínicas dentales suelen tener páginas web, ¿no? Y un mortífago sangre limpia jamás sabría ni lo que es eso.

Hermione, por primera vez en todo el día que llevaba, no pudo contener una carcajada. Snape alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?.- preguntó el profesor.

\- ¡Me resulta surrealista oírle hablar de Internet como si tal cosa! No sé, todo el día entre magos... y usted... ¡Es Severus Snape, el oscuro profesor de las mazmorras! No le pega.

\- Olvida usted que tiene un profesor muy polifacético.- replicó con voz altanera.- Bueno, me alegra que esté más animada. Pero recuerde lo que hemos comentado, debe andar con cuidado.

\- Sí, profesor.

\- Aunque reconozco que ver al señor Goyle recibir ese puñetazo bien merecido... tuvo su gracia.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

¿Estaba intentando bromear con ella y animarla? Al toparse con la mirada de su profesor sonrió ligeramente.

\- Bueno... no debería decir esto, pero... la verdad es que sí.

\- De todos modos, insisto en que la próxima vez debe contenerse. Como profesor no puedo permitir que siga agrediendo a mis alumnos. ¿No hizo lo mismo hace unos años con el señor Malfoy?

Hermione asintió ligeramente avergonzada. ¿Cómo lo sabría Snape? ¿Lo habrá visto mediante Legeremancia? Tal vez en las mentes de Harry o Ron, porque ella no recordaba habérselo mostrado.

\- Ahora en serio, señorita Granger. Goyle intentaba precisamente provocarla, no debe caer en su juego, por mezquino y horrible que sea lo que quiera que le diga. Debe andarse con mucho cuidado. Goyle no es de los que dejan las cosas a medias. Intentará vengarse por lo ocurrido hoy.

\- Tendré cuidado. Pero no le tengo ningún miedo.- contestó ella con rabia.

\- Creo que no entiende lo que le digo.- Snape volvió a apoyarse sobre el escritorio, furioso ante ese comentario.- Varios de sus compañeros de Slytherin, como ya sabe, son hijos de algunos de los mortífagos más allegados al Señor Oscuro. Desgraciadamente, sé de lo que son capaces, y me veo obligado a soportarlo. No le quede ninguna duda de que se cuentan entre los que se dedicaron a torturar y asesinar a esas familias en Gales. Sus hijos parecen ir por el mismo camino, y no tendrían ningún reparo en hacerle lo mismo a usted si tuvieran la oportunidad.- Hermione se quedó bastante en shock, ante la crudeza de sus palabras.- Por favor, prométame que tendrá cuidado. Esto no es ningún juego.

¿Severus Snape estaba preocupado por ella? Hermione asintió, pero Snape no pareció conforme con eso.

\- Prométalo.- dijo él, inflexible.

\- Si, profesor.- el siguió mirándola seriamente, ladeando la cabeza.- Lo prometo. Tendré más cuidado.

Snape pareció dudar, pero al final asintió y volvió a sentarse.

\- Está bien.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un momento. Luego el profesor añadió:

\- Sobre todo, debe cuidarse de Goyle, Crabbe... y Nott. Evite cualquier contacto con ellos.

\- Y Malfoy.- añadió Hermione.

\- Malfoy...- murmuró Snape.- Supongo que sí. Aunque... Malfoy no es tan terrible como parece. Ya sé que Lucius sin duda merece mucho de lo que le está pasando. Pero Draco tal vez aún no esté del todo perdido. Está en una encrucijada. Tal vez debieran darle otra oportunidad, señorita Granger.

¿Darle una oportunidad a Draco Malfoy? Snape debía estar loco, pensaba Hermione. Es verdad que este curso se había alejado un poco de Crabbe y Goyle si lo pensaba bien. Ahora pasaba más tiempo con Pansy y con Zabini. Se hizo un pequeño silencio, pues Hermione no quiso llevarle la contraria, y se quedó pensando un poco en Malfoy. Luego se levantó, algo incómoda, y dijo:

\- Bueno, señor. Yo...- mirando hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Iba a algún lado?

\- Emmm, bueno, si hemos terminado... Quiero decir... Usted me ha hecho venir para advertirme, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Pero eso no quita que esté usted castigada.

Hermione pareció un poco sorprendida.

\- Pensé que... quiero decir. Sabe que Goyle...

\- Señorita Granger, deje de balbucear, no va con usted..- ella calló avergonzada.- Claro que sé que Goyle es un desgraciado y es él quien debiera estar castigado. Le aseguro que si no tuviera que mantener mi fachada de fiel mortífago, ahora Slytherin tendría bastantes puntos menos, y Goyle estaría expulsado, o al menos limpiando retretes sin magia en compañía de Filch durante un mes. Pero resulta que ha tenido usted la desgracia de ser sorprendida el desagradable e injusto profesor Snape, ¡pegando un puñetazo a un alumno de su casa!

Ella alzó una ceja, mirando a su profesor. Snape se sorprendió al ver en ella ese gesto tan propio de sí mismo. Y no pudo contener una media sonrisa, con diversión.

\- Venga conmigo. Tranquila, no la haré perder el tiempo limpiando calderos sin magia, eso no tendría ningún sentido. Pero me vendrá bien su ayuda.

Snape la llevó a través de otra puerta de su despacho, descubriendo ante ella un gran laboratorio personal.

\- Instalarse en las mazmorras tiene sus ventajas.- dijo haciendo referencia a todo el espacio del que disponía (un gran despacho, laboratorio, biblioteca...). Otros profesores lo detestarían por la humedad, frío, y ausencia de ventanas, pero es una estupidez, no es nada que no se arregle con magia y unas cuantas velas.

En el laboratorio había varias pociones en proceso, pues algunas pociones requerían varios días de preparación. Hermione reconoció una de ellas: la poción matalobos. Y supuso que Snape seguía preparándola para Lupin.

Snape le dio instrucciones para preparar una poción cicatrizante. La habían hecho en clase, de modo que no tuvo ninguna dificultad. En los ratos en los que la poción debía reposar, Snape le daba alguna instrucción para revolver cuidadosamente alguna de las otras pociones o añadir algún ingrediente. Trabajaban concentrados, pero cómodos el uno con el otro. Poco a poco fue surgiendo algo de conversación. Snape le contaba a Hermione que algunas de las pociones eran para la enfermería de Hogwarts, otras para su reserva personal y para fines de la Orden del Fénix, y otras incluso las preparaba para San Mungo, a pesar de que tenían muchos pocionistas trabajando para el hospital, pues había ciertas pociones que no eran fáciles de preparar, y él era un pocionista altamente reconocido. Ella se interesaba por saber qué pociones estaba preparando, y él le iba explicando con calma. La mayoría eran con fines médicos: antídotos, tratamientos de enfermedades mágicas, pociones cicatrizantes, coagulantes, revitalizantes... Pero también había otras más peculiares. Y en los ratos en los que podía, que eran más bien escasos, se dedicaba a la investigación. Hermione pareció muy sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué investiga? ¿Cómo aprovechar mejor los ingredientes? ¿Caminos alternativos para preparar pociones? ¿O intenta crear nuevas pociones?

\- Bueno, el aprovechamiento de ingredientes y optimización de recetas ya existentes es interesante, y he hecho algunos avances en ello. Pero nada tan reseñable como para publicarlo a la Comunidad Mágica.

\- Seguro que sí, muchas de las observaciones de su libro podrían publicarse.

\- No me interesa la fama, señorita Granger. Y su amigo Potter nunca debería haber tenido acceso a mi libro.- añadió entrecerrando los ojos.

Dumbledore había obligado a Snape a aceptar el año pasado en su clase de pociones a alumnos con un "Supera las Expectativas" en los TIMOs. Como Harry y Ron no habían comprado el libro de pociones, tomaron libros viejos que había en un armario, uno de ellos resultando ser de un misterioso Príncipe Mestizo que lo había llenado de anotaciones. Algunos meses después Snape, sorprendido por los avances de Harry en pociones, descubrió el engaño y le arrebató el libro, confesándole que dicho libro le pertenecía.

\- De todos modos, ahora estoy investigando en nuevas pociones y posibles propiedades protectoras. No es fácil, desde luego, porque implicaría contrarrestar maldiciones con pociones, y son magias distintas. Lleva muchas horas de estudio y cometer numerosos errores hasta conseguir un mínimo avance.- sonrió malévolamente, con sorna, y añadió.- Sería más fácil si pudiera usar de conejillos de indias a los Gryffindor cuando agotan mi paciencia.

Siguieron charlando un rato más, y Hermione no pudo evitar admirar aún más lo brillante que era su profesor. Si realmente conseguía hacer avances en sus investigaciones, podría suponer una revolución en el campo de las pociones.

\- Esa poción de ahí... ¿es la poción multijugos?.- preguntó Hermione, cuando terminaron de recoger y ya se iban.

\- Venga.- dijo Snape, invitándola a acercarse.- ¿Usted qué cree?

\- Parece igual, aunque... hay algo distinto.

\- Efectivamente.- Snape sonrió complacido.- A pesar de ser una gran estudiante, señorita Granger, me sorprende que haya podido notarlo con tan solo haber visto la poción cuando la tomó en julio para hacerse pasar por uno de los 7 Potters. ¿Ha estado leyendo sobre ella?

Hermione dudó por un momento si revelarle aquel secreto al profesor. Tal vez le cayera una reprimenda, pero se moría de ganas por ver su reacción. Y si el profesor montaba en cólera, tendría que escapar, ahora que estaban caminando hacia la puerta.

\- La verdad, profesor es que... durante un mes estuve preparando esta poción el los aseos de Myrtle la llorona, y Harry, Ron y yo la tomamos para infiltrarnos en la Sala Común de Slytherin e interrogar a Malfoy.- dijo Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior esperando su reacción.

Snape abrió mucho los ojos y la taladró con su mirada.

\- ¿Cómo dice? ¿Cuándo fue eso?

\- Pues... hará cerca de 5 años, estábamos en 2º. Fue cuando la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió de nuevo, y todo el mundo sospechaba de Harry desde el incidente en el club de duelo. Nosotros queríamos investigar y averiguar quién era el heredero de Slytherin.

\- ¡Son ustedes unos inconscientes temerarios! ¿Y nadie se dio cuenta?

\- Parece ser que no, Harry y Ron se las apañaron muy bien haciéndose pasar por Crabbe y Goyle. Yo en cambio tuve un pequeño problema... pensando que un pelo era de una compañera, cuando resultó ser de un gato. No sé si la Señora Pomfrey sospechó algo, pero no me dijo nada.

\- Sí me suena que faltó unos días a clase... No debió sentarle muy bien, desde luego, pero Poppy lo arreglaría... La poción multijugos no está hecha para convertirse en animal. En ninguna criatura no-humana, en realidad. Suerte que la poción estuviera hecha a la perfección, o los problemas hubieran sido mucho mayores.

\- Gracias por no montar en cólera, profesor.

\- En realidad... me parece increíble que pudiera hacer esa poción con tan solo 12 años. Casi debería darle puntos a su casa.

\- Eso no estaría mal, ya me ha quitado 70 puntos en pocos días.- le recordó ella.

\- No tiente a la suerte, Granger. Por algo así debería castigarla en realidad. Pero incluso a mí me resulta imposible castigarla por algo que hizo hace 5 años. De todos modos, no debería darme ideas, por si acaso. Lo pasaré por alto, ya que su habilidad, y más siendo tan joven, es digna de admiración.

\- Gracias, profesor. Aunque para ser justos... tenía 13 años en aquel momento. Cumplo los años en septiembre, soy la mayor de mi curso. Tal vez por eso tenga algo de ventaja frente a ellos.

\- No lo creo. Su inteligencia y dotes de estudiante son independientes de su edad. Quisiera ver a muchos de sus compañeros tratando de hacer esa poción. La mayoría, aún en séptimo, no lo lograrían.

Ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido.

\- Tal vez debería castigarla más a menudo. Me vendría bien como ayudante.

\- Eso no será necesario. Si necesita ayuda, puede contar conmigo siempre que quiera, profesor, e intentaré organizarme pese a los EXTASIS. Considérelo como un agradecimiento por dejarme acceder a su biblioteca.

Severus Snape no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Estaban el uno cerca del otro, junto a la puerta, y Hermione ya se iba.

\- De acuerdo, señorita Granger. Si sigue viniendo por aquí a usar la biblioteca cuando sus estudios se lo permitan, tal vez algunos días le pida ayuda.

\- Muy bien.- ella lo miró a los ojos.- Muchas gracias por todo, profesor.- El asintió, manteniendo su mirada.

Y Hermione Granger salió del despacho de su oscuro profesor maldiciéndose internamente por no haber tenido en aquella ocasión el valor para acercarse de nuevo, y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.


	13. Pareja de baile

**CAPÍTULO 13: PAREJA DE BAILE**

Habían transcurrido varios días desde el anuncio del baile de Navidad, y se notaba que se iba acercando la fecha en el ambiente. Los alumnos, nerviosos, empezaban a apresurarse en preguntar a las chicas si querían ir al baile para no quedarse sin pareja. Aún quedaban muchos alumnos por emparejarse, pero eran cada vez menos.

Aquella mañana, en clase de encantamientos, estaban practicando los hechizos convocadores, lo cual les dejaba mucho tiempo libre para cotillear.

\- ¡Accio!.- dijo Ron, y un cojín atravesó la clase golpeando "accidentalmente" a la capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Ella se giró a ver quién había sido el culpable.

\- ¡Ron! Tendrás que golpearme con algo más que un cojín si pretendes dejarme lesionada para que no pueda daros una paliza este sábado en el partido.

\- Ya quisieras tener esa excusa, Lisa. Me temo que no te queda más remedio que jugar y perder ante los leones de Gryffindor.- dijo con voz pretenciosa.- Esta vez no pienso dejar que me marques ni un gol.

\- Sabes que te marcaré unos cuantos, verás que pronto se te bajan esos humos.

\- Aunque así fuera, no vais a ganar.

\- ¿Quieres apostar?- dijo Lisa, con una sonrisa.

\- Claro, no tengo ningún miedo.

\- Mmmm, de acuerdo. Si pierdes, tendrás que llevar al baile esa túnica de gala que llevaste hace unos años.- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.- Creo recordar que tenía muchas puntillas rosas.

 _Esta es mi oportunidad.-_ pensó Ron.

\- De acuerdo, pero si gano tendrás que ser mi pareja.- dijo Ron, fingiendo sonar muy seguro de sí mismo.

Ella pareció sorprendida a la par que nerviosa, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

\- ¿Trato hecho?.- preguntó Ron, extendiendo la mano para cerrar el trato.

\- Emmmm, tienes otra túnica de gala, ¿verdad? Por si acaso ganaras...- dijo ella ligeramente preocupada.

\- Si, tranquila. Tengo una túnica nueva muy elegante que me regalaron Fred y George. Llevarás un acompañante muy guapo, no te preocupes.

\- Está bien.- dijo ella, estrechando su mano finalmente.

Cuando Lisa hubo vuelto a su sitio, a seguir practicando encantamientos con Padma Patil, Ron le susurró a Harry:

\- Más vale que este sábado atrapes la snitch lo antes posible, amigo.

Hermione había escuchado toda la conversación, y se dio cuenta de que una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que Ron tuviera que aguantar la humillación llevando de nuevo aquella horrenda túnica de gala. _¿Acaso me molesta que Ron tenga pareja para el baile?.-_ pensó. _Creo que más bien me molesta que él consiga pareja y yo no. Sería muy humillante. Y se merecería pasar vergüenza después de lo mal que me lo hizo pasar en el último baile, cuando yo tendría que haber disfrutado de ir con Krum en vez de rallarme con los comentarios de Ron._

Después de aquella clase tenían Herbología en los invernaderos, de modo que se abrigaron bien para protegerse del fuerte viento que soplaba mientras salían a los terrenos. Por el camino, Harry y Ron iban hablando de Quidditch, y Hermione caminaba distraídamente a su lado.

\- Oye Herms.- dijo Ron.- Tú... ¿tienes ya pareja para el baile?

Ella alzó la ceja, pensando inevitablemente en cierta persona que le había pegado esa expresión. Ron también debió pensarlo, porque se amedrentó un poco.

\- No.- dijo ella secamente.

\- Es que... bueno, eres una chica.- Hermione recordó dolorosamenta esas estúpidas palabras que él mismo había dicho años antes.- Y, si perdemos el partido de Quidditch, pues... ¿querrías venir conmigo al baile?

Hermione se sintió profundamente ofendida, y Harry le dio un codazo a Ron.

\- Quieres decir si pierdes la apuesta y no puedes ir con Lisa, ¿no?

\- Bueno, no es eso... No te lo tomes así.

\- Mira Ronald, no pretendo ser segundo plato de nadie. Y menos ir contigo con aquella túnica horrenda. Así que no, no iré contigo.

\- ¡Pero Hermione! ¡No te enfades! ¿Acaso prefieres ir sola?

\- Pues sí, creo que lo prefiero.- dijo ella enfadada, acelerando el paso, y dejando atrás a un perplejo Ron y a Harry, que negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tú lo entiendes? ¡Encima se enfada! Yo lo hacía por ella, para que no fuera sola. Entiéndeme, no es que crea que vamos a perder el partido... Pero si así fuera...

\- Hombre, Ron.- interrumpió Harry.- Es normal que se lo tome mal, a ninguna chica le gusta ser el plan de reserva, y más cuando la última vez no acabasteis muy bien que digamos...

\- ¡Pero somos amigos!

\- ¡Has sido muy poco delicado con ella! Ya sé que sois amigos, pero... Nunca habéis tenido lo que se dice una amistad normal. Ya me entiendes. Creo que ambos... Bueno.

\- Harry, no vayas por ahí. Yo ya no siento nada por ella, ¿vale?.- dijo sintiéndose incómodo. Harry y él nunca hablaban de esas cosas.- Y no creo que yo a ella le guste ni nada por el estilo.

\- No, yo tampoco lo creo. Al menos ya no. Pero aún así, has tenido muy poco tacto.

Entraron en el invernadero, donde Hermione se había puesto a trabajar con Neville, además de Hannah Abbott y Ernie Macmillan, de Hufflepuff. La profesora Sprout estaba aún yendo y viniendo preparando algunos fertilizantes y utensilios que emplearían en la clase.

Neville, con los años, había ganado más confianza en sí mismo. Desde el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio de Magia con los mortífagos parecía más decidido y firme que nunca, sacando a relucir los genes de auror y la valentía de sus padres. Aunque en aquel momento estaba algo colorado y nervioso, hizo acopio de valor, y se acercó a Hannah.

\- Hannah.- la llamó suavemente, y ella se giró hacia él.- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile de Navidad?

Ella se sonrojó, pero le dedicó una sonrisa y le dijo:

\- Claro, Neville.

Ambos parecían muy contentos, y se pusieron a preparar juntos el lugar de trabajo en la mesa, con las macetas, tijeras de podar, etc., lo cual dejó a Hermione al lado de Ernie. Ella no le prestaba mucha atención. Seguía enfadada, y estaba rellenando unas macetas con furia, desparramando parte de la tierra, por lo que tuvo que limpiarlo con un airado movimiento de varita. Enrie se apresuró a ayudarla, y ella se dio cuenta de que debía relajarse un poco.

\- Hermione.- Ernie la estaba mirando con su habitual seriedad.- había pensado que, como ambos somos prefectos y Premios Anuales de Hogwarts.- esto último lo dijo sacando pecho con orgullo, y ella se fijó en que lucía su insignia orgulloso en la pechera de la túnica.- seguramente nos encarguen alguna labor durante el baile, y podríamos ir juntos.- Ella no se esperaba aquello, debió poner una cara poco entusiasta, porque Ernie se apresuró a añadir.- Si te parece bien, y no tienes otro compromiso de antemano, por supuesto.

Ernie era cordial y muy buen estudiante, aunque bastante pedante. Sin embargo, siempre había sido muy amable con ellos. Y quiso formar parte del Ejército de Dumbledore cuando Hermione le invitó a ello, junto con algunos Hufflepuffs más, por lo que tenían cierta amistad. De modo que Hermione aceptó, con una ligera sonrisa, y pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante aliviada de poder ir acompañada al baile, pues pese a lo que le había dicho a Ron, no tenía ninguna gana de ir sola.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba abarrotada porque se acercaban los exámenes previos a las vacaciones navideñas. A Hermione le costaba concentrarse con tanto rasgueo de plumas contra el papel, cuchicheos entre los alumnos que se explicaban la lección y regañinas de la señora Pince, que mandaba callar a los más pequeños, chasqueando la lengua, y colocando libros aquí y allá. Se preguntó si sería mucho abuso de confianza, ya que no iba a ir allí a leer nada de Oclumancia, pero en aquel momento le dio igual. Prefirió enfrentarse a Snape que seguir crispándose en la biblioteca del colegio.

Cuando llegó allí, antes de llamar a la puerta, se preguntó que excusa pondría si dentro había algún alumno cumpliendo un castigo. Decidió que fingiría tener dudas con alguna poción y ya está. Llamó y esperó, pero no oyó ninguna respuesta. Indecisa, volvió a llamar. Cuando ya se daba la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse, la puerta se abrió abruptamente a la vez que el profesor decía algo malhumorado: ¿Sí?

Hermione se quedó ligeramente paralizada. Snape parecía frustrado, estaba algo más despeinado de lo habitual, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, y no llevaba su habitual capa ni la túnica abotonada hasta el cuello, sino simplemente una sencilla camisa negra y pantalones negros, y Hermione supuso que esa era la ropa que vestía bajo la túnica habitualmente.- _No le sienta nada mal.-_ dijo la molesta voz en su cabeza que prefirió ignorar. Al ver a Hermione el ceño fruncido del profesor se suavizó ligeramente.

\- Ah, es usted, señorita Granger.- se apartó de la puerta.- Pase, imagino que viene a la biblioteca, ¿no?.- ella asintió.- Ya sabe dónde está.- El profesor alzó una ceja al ver que venía cargada con pergaminos y apuntes, pero no dijo nada.

Hermione entró al despacho y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Snape la adelantó con paso firme, ignorándola, y entró por la puerta contigua, que daba acceso al laboratorio, dejándola abierta. Al pasar por delante Hermione vio que el profesor Snape se peleaba con alguna poción en particular, por eso se le veía crispado. Sorprendentemente, el área de trabajo del laboratorio estaba muy desordenada.

\- Esto es ridículo.- farfullaba en voz baja, de mal humor.

Hermione pasó a la biblioteca, y decidió dejar la puerta abierta, sin saber muy bien por qué. En realidad era un acto bastante absurdo, porque si algún alumno llegaba al despacho tendría que cerrarla rápidamente con magia, pero Snape también había dejado su puerta abierta. Pensó que tal vez, si terminaba pronto de estudiar, podría ayudar a al profesor con sus pociones.

Se puso manos a la obra. Estuvo hora y media estudiando Transformaciones. Cuando por fin se puso al día con esa asignatura tomó el borrador del trabajo de Encantamientos que estaba haciendo. Sabía que aún había muchas cosas que le quedaban por añadir, pero le faltaba información. El profesor Flitwick quería que investigaran sobre los distintos tipos de encantamientos convocadores. Se levantó y estuvo buscando por las altas estanterías de Snape. Encontró un par de libros que podían serla de ayuda. Memorizó dónde estaban, para volver a dejarlos en su sitio (Snape podría montar en cólera si desordenaba su preciada biblioteca), y los llevó a la mesa. Antes de sentarse, en cambio, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la estantería de literatura muggle. Aquella faceta de Snape como hombre culto y ducho en literatura le había fascinado desde hacía semanas. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a escudriñarla, y observó un libro que estaba ligeramente descolocado. De él asomaba un marca-páginas. Cuando lo tomó en sus manos se sorprendió al ver que era poesía: "Sonetos de William Shakespeare". Parecía haber leído unos cuantos, pero aún le quedaban muchos, pues el marcador llegaba hasta el soneto 50, pero el libro tenía 154. Notó que un par de páginas estaban dobladas: el soneto 10 y el 43.

¿Desde cuándo Snape leía poesía? Una cosa es que leyera novelas, pero... ¿Poesía? Mientras leía el soneto número 43, solo de imaginarse su voz grave entonándolo le daban escalofríos. ¿Podía, además, considerar aquel soneto como un soneto de amor? Se apresuró a leer el 10, y en parte parecía hablar del propio profesor, de la falta de aprecio por los demás y por sí mismo que mostraba, aun cuando en su interior podía albergar otras cosas...

De pronto, el ruido de una pequeña explosión y la maldición enfurecida que soltó Snape la hicieron sobresaltarse, cerrando apresuradamente el libro y dejándolo como estaba en la estantería. Se sentó rápidamente, pero luego pensó que tal vez el profesor necesitase ayuda, así que fue hacia el laboratorio.

\- Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien? He escuchado una pequeña explosión.

El profesor apenas levantó la mirada. Estaba si cabía aún más agobiado y malhumorado. Pesadas gotas de sudor caían a los lados de su cara, y Hermione no pudo evitar notar que se había desabrochado un par de botones de la camisa. Podría considerarse atractivo.- _¡Maldita sea, Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa?_.- se reprendió internamente.

\- Estoy bien, Granger. ¿Ha terminado?

\- Bueno, no exactamente, pero si necesita ayuda no me importaría...

\- Termine sus asuntos, Granger.- la interrumpió el profesor.

\- Pero...

\- Ya me ayudará si termina. Pero sus estudios son más importantes ahora.- su tono de voz no daba lugar a réplica.

Ella volvió a la biblioteca y estuvo cerca de hora y media más consultando libros y completando sus notas sobre encantamientos convocadores y evanescentes. Con todo aquel material y el nuevo borrador sería capaz terminar su redacción aquella noche en no mucho rato. De pronto, la chimenea de la biblioteca ardió con llamas verdes y por ella apareció Albus Dumbledore.

\- ¡Señorita Granger! ¡Vaya susto me ha dado! No suele haber nadie aquí. Menos mal que es usted, de ser otro alumno hubiera tenido que oblibiarla. ¿No me diga que Severus la ha castigado?

\- No profesor, yo solo... el profesor me dejó consultar aquí unos libros sobre Oclumancia.

\- Ah, bueno, bueno, eso está muy bien. Seguro que encuentra esta biblioteca muy interesante, Severus siempre ha tenido una gran afición por la lectura. Si me disculpa, voy a buscar al profesor.

\- No hace falta, Albus. Ya te he oído llegar, y debes saber que tu "encargo" me está volviendo loco.

\- Vamos, Severus, no seas gruñón. Precisamente yo te traía lo que me habías pedido.- dijo extrayendo un alargado botecito con lo que parecía ser un pelo.- De todos modos, si no es posible... Ya sabes que hay una forma más fácil.

\- No. Mi respuesta sigue siendo rotunda, Albus. Vayamos al laboratorio.

Cerraron la puerta y Hermione ya no pudo oírles. No supo si marcharse a la Sala Común. O incluso al comedor, pues en breves sería la cena, aunque no tenía mucha hambre. Pero por otro lado, quería ayudar a Snape si es que necesitaba su ayuda, y hasta que Dumbledore se fuera podía pasar a limpio la redacción que estaba haciendo.

Solo llevaba media hora más, y casi había terminado su redacción, cuando el antiguo director apareció de nuevo para marcharse por la chimenea.

\- Señorita Granger, es algo tarde. Debería ir a cenar algo, ¿no cree?

\- ¿Mmmm? Disculpe, estaba distraída. Pero tiene usted razón.- El director le sonrió cariñosamente y se desvaneció entre las llamas verdes.

Ella se levantó, algo avergonzada, dispuesta a marcharse. Pero el profesor Snape la miraba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, pensativo.

\- Señorita Granger, el profesor Dumbledore tiene razón, es tarde. Pero imagino que si sigue aquí es por algún motivo.

\- Bueno, le prometí que lo ayudaría con las pociones siempre que pudiera. Y usted parecía bastante saturado hoy de trabajo. Pensé que tal vez podría venirle bien una mano.

\- No lo niego. Si no está muy cansada, puedo mandar traer unos sándwiches al laboratorio.

\- Eso estaría bien, profesor.

El profesor convocó a un elfo doméstico, que prometió llevarles algo pronto. Antes de que terminaran de ordenar un poco el lugar de trabajo, oyeron un sonoro "pop".

\- Wutcher le ha traído al profesor Snape y a la joven señorita algunos sándwiches. También les he traído una jarra de zumo de calabaza, creo recordar que es del agrado del profesor Snape.- hablaba con la voz chillona propia de los elfos domésticos, y con un entusiasmo reverencial hacia Snape.- También he recordado cuanto le gusta el pastel de chocolate y he traído un par de trozos, por si la señorita también quiere.

Hermione no pudo contener una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Le hace gracia?

\- Bueno, señor... Sabía que le gustaba el café amargo, pero no imaginaba que le agradara el zumo de calabaza, o menos aún el pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿No puede gustarme el chocolate?.- dijo él, burlón.- El chocolate en su forma natural es muy amargo.

\- Sí, aunque esa tarta... es bastante dulce.

\- Sí, bueno. Touché. Me gusta casi cualquier chocolate, ¿vale? Amargo o dulce, mientras no sea blanco.- dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.- Pero si sigue juzgando mis gustos, no compartiré el pastel con usted.

\- ¿Y se tomaría los dos trozos usted solo?.- dijo ella bromeando.

\- Sin ningún atisbo de remordimiento, créame.

Tomaron los sándwiches en un par de sillones que convocó el profesor. De vez en cuando se levantaban para revisar alguna poción, remover o añadir ingredientes. El profesor le fue explicando la poción que quería que preparase mientras él seguía con el encargo del director. Hermione tomaba notas velozmente en un pergamino entre bocado y bocado. Ya solo les quedaban dos sándwiches: atún y pollo al curry. A la vez, fueron a tomar ambos el mismo sándwich y sus manos rozaron accidentalmente.

\- Lo siento.- Hermione retiró la mano avergonzada al sentir una corriente recorrerla de arriba abajo ante aquel breve roce.

\- Cójalo.- dijo Snape.

\- No, no, profesor, no se preocupe, cójalo usted.- dijo ella agachando la cabeza, pero él negó con la cabeza y tomó el otro sándwich.

Ella sonrió ruborizada.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor.- Aquel gesto le pareció tan caballeroso que seguramente ningún otro alumno lo hubiera esperado de Snape, pensaba Hermione mientras degustaba felizmente su sándwich de pollo al curry.

Se apresuraron en terminar de cenar, aunque ella seguía sin poder creer lo mucho que le gustaba el chocolate al profesor. Así, tomando relajadamente ese pastel, casi parecía otra persona, menos huraño y amargado. Realmente parecía estar disfrutándolo.

\- Bueno, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo, toca trabajar.- dijo él, levantándose bruscamente.

Comenzaron a trabajar intensamente, mediando pocas palabras, apenas las necesarias para un par de indicaciones o alguna pregunta. Hermione avanzó rápidamente con la poción que Snape le había encomendado, y pudo realizar otras dos de forma simultánea. Sin embargo Snape parecía frustrado. Caminaba entre las pociones, revisando las más delicadas, mientras seguía peleando con una de apariencia viscosa que burbujeaba lentamente, vertiendo muestras en distintos viales y haciendo numerosas pruebas que siempre finalizaban con un bufido de exasperación por parte del oscuro profesor y un movimiento de varita que desvanecía todo el trabajo.

\- Profesor, esto ya está terminado. Y la otra poción solo requiere tres vueltas en sentido horario cada media hora. Se removerá sola gracias al conjuro que he lanzado, así que nada más debe recordar retirarlo dentro de 9 horas.

\- Muy bien.- respondió distraídamente mientras agotado, seguía mirando aquella poción burbujeante que Hermione había relacionado días atrás con la poción multijugos.

\- Profesor... tal vez podría ayudarle de alguna manera con esa poción.

\- ¿Con esta? No creo, Granger.- respondió con algo de brusquedad.- Pensé que sería más sencillo, pero me temo que estoy atascado. No puede ayudarme porque no sé cómo seguir.

\- ¿Se trata de alguna de sus investigaciones? Si es algo importante...

\- Solo es uno de los "maravillosos" encargos del señor director... del difunto director, quiero decir.- añadió con sorna.- Molesta más "muerto" que vivo, quién lo diría.

\- Pero si Dumbledore se lo ha pedido...

\- No se trata de nada importante, solo es un capricho absurdo de Albus.

\- Ah.- Hermione pareció sorprendida, sin entender nada.- pensé que... la poción multijugos... sería algún encargo delicado, ya sabe... alguna misión.

En ese momento, una carta manchada de ceniza, atravesó la habitación y llegó hasta situarse frente a Snape. Se trataba de una voceacarta enviada por polvos flu. Al igual que un vociferador, pero sin gritar, la carta transmitía la voz del remitente. Elegantemente se abrió el sobre y comenzó a hablar con la suave voz de Albus Dumbledore:

\- "Si estás escuchando esto, querido Severus, es porque no hay peligro y porque, pese a mis insistencias, sigues trabajando hasta tarde en la versión de la poción multijugos que te pedí. Puedo proporcionarte todos los cabellos de Hagrid que precises, él está encantado, pero no deseo que te pases las noches en vela. Por favor, vuelve a reconsiderarlo. Hijo, ¿de veras no sería más sencillo transformarme en ti? Te ahoraría mucho trabajo, y un baile no matará tu reputación. Solo pido uno. Prometo fingir molesto por bailar con Minerva. Atentamente, tu amig..."

En ese momento, sin esperar a que finalizara de hablar, el profesor Snape apuntó con su varita y la carta estalló en llamas.

\- Bueno, supongo que estará muy contenta, Granger. Por fin ha satisfecho su curiosidad. El estúpido encargo no es otro que adaptar la poción multijugos para que funcione con semigigantes, lo cual no debería ser tan complicado. Y si no lo consigo, me temo que Albus no dejará de molestarme, todo porque está aburrido de permanecer escondido, y le apetece... bailar.- pronunció esa última palabra con repulsión.

Hermione no pudo disimular una pequeña risa. La mirada de Snape fue fulminante, pero ella no se amedrentó.

\- Lo siento, profesor. Hay que reconocer que la idea del profesor Dumbledore haciéndose pasar por usted bailando con la profesora McGonagall resulta bastante cómica.

\- ¿De modo que lo encuentra divertido?

\- No puede negar que lo sea, profesor.- replicó con una sonrisa, aunque Hermione tuvo que dejar de tentar a la suerte ante la mirada del profesor.- Pero coincido con usted, es un capricho absurdo e innecesario. De todos modos, usted ha dicho que la poción debería funcionar, ¿no es así? Si Dumbledore se hiciera pasar por Hagrid, y eso no resultaría sospechoso siempre que el verdadero Hagrid se esconda bien.

\- Si, y casi lo tengo, pero hay algo que se me escapa.

\- Profesor, si me permite el consejo, probablemente debería dejarlo por hoy. Está cansado, y tal vez mañana vea las cosas con mayor claridad.

\- Tal vez tenga razón.


	14. ¿Más advertencias?

**CAPÍTULO 14: ¿MÁS ADVERTENCIAS?**

\- No puedo creer la cantidad de trabajos que tenemos que hacer, sin contar con todo lo que debemos estudiar para los exámenes de la semana que viene.- se quejaba Ron.- Y mañana es el partido contra Ravenclaw, creo que voy a pasarme el fin de semana sin dormir.

\- Si te hubieras organizado mejor, ya tendrías todos los trabajos hechos.- respondió Hermione, cortante, pues aún seguía molesta con él.

\- ¿Ya has hecho el trabajo de Encantamientos? ¿Y el de Pociones?

\- Claro. Nos lo mandaron hace días.

\- Bueno, el de pociones hace solo dos días.- se defendió Ron.- Pues si ya los has terminado...

\- No te los voy a dejar, me niego a que me pongan un Insuficiente porque me copies el trabajo.

\- Yo tampoco los he terminado...- intervino Harry, poniendo algo de calma.- Bueno, el de Encantamientos ya casi. No te preocupes, Ron, sacaremos tiempo. Esta noche nos ponemos con ello hasta que los acabemos.

A Hermione le exasperaba cómo sus amigos, especialmente Ron, aún no eran capaces de organizarse para llevar sus trabajos al día. Ella siempre conseguía terminar los trabajos con tiempo, e ir estudiando las asignaturas al día, aunque para ello se obligaba a ser muy constante y quedarse hasta tarde muchos días, mientras que sus amigos entrenaban al Quidditch, jugaban al snap explosivo y otras estupideces, vagueaban por la sala común...

\- Me voy a estudiar.- declaró Hermione, cogiendo su libro de Pociones Avanzadas, pues quería resolver un par de dudas y, dado que la primera prueba que tendrían la semana de exámenes era el de Pociones, sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse.

\- ¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Ron.- Ayer no te encontramos en la biblioteca.

Ella no le contestó, pues estaba ya llegando al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se negaba a darle explicaciones.

* * *

De nuevo estaba en las mazmorras, y empezaba a acostumbrarse a aquella dinámica. El profesor parecía haber aceptado el hecho de que ella fuera allí a leer, ya fueran libros de Oclumancia o de otras materias para estudiar, pues disponía de una bibliografía bastante amplia, y Hermione a cambio le ayudaba siempre que podía, aunque le supusiera un esfuerzo adicional sacar tiempo para ayudar al profesor en el laboratorio.

Hermione disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de la biblioteca de Snape. Incluso, como últimamente no había podido evitar pensar, disfrutaba de la compañía de su huraño profesor, pese a que siguiera aprovechando la menor ocasión para burlarse de sus amigos.

En esta ocasión, cuando Snape vio de nuevo que se trataba de ella, no hizo ningún comentario, solo sacudió la cabeza y le señaló la puerta de la biblioteca. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y fue para allí sin decir nada. Aprovechó un par de horas para estudiar y consultar libros de Pociones mucho mejores que los que podía encontrar en la biblioteca del colegio. Estaba encantada con sus pergaminos llenos de notas y observaciones. Sin duda le serían de gran ayuda para su examen, y había resuelto algunas de sus dudas que el libro de texto no explicaba del todo bien, aunque aún no terminaba de entender una poción que empleaba dos ingredientes si se suponía que eran incompatibles. Esperando no importunar a su profesor, se dispuso a salir de la biblioteca.

Snape estaba hablando visiblemente enfurecido, pero no había nadie más en el despacho. Hermione, sobresaltada, volvió a arrimar la puerta dejando solo un resquicio y echó un vistazo.

\- ¿No lo ves, Albus? No puedo ir allí sin un buen motivo. ¿O me ves con cara de ir a tomar el té con el Señor Oscuro cada tarde?

Una voz tenue, apenas audible, salía de algún lugar que Hermione no había identificado aún. Debía ser Dumbledore, pero era incapaz de oír lo que decía.

\- Ya, claro, como si fuera tan fácil obtener información.- Snape daba vueltas a grandes zancadas por el despacho.- Lo intentaré Albus, iré allí, pero debemos buscar un buen motivo.

Lo que Dumbledore le dijo a continuación a Snape no debió sentarle muy bien.

\- ¡No puedo seguir dándole información y poniendo a más gente en peligro! Y si la información no es relevante y no obtiene nada de ella, de poco servirá.

De nuevo Hermione oía una voz difusa de la que solo captaba alguna palabra inconexa.

\- ¿Los Dursley? El Lord no es imbécil, Albus. Si le propongo semejante estupidez me freirá a cruciatus (algo que parece que adora últimamente). Sabes tan bien como yo que en esa casa no encontrará nada de su interés. Y más cuando Potter y sus tíos llevan meses sin pisarla. Tú sigue pensando si hay algún detalle sobre los planes del ministerio respecto a la propuesta de ley de control de cámaras de prófugos, por pequeño que sea, que le pueda interesar y no sepa ya.- se le notaba molesto.- Siempre que con ello no pongamos a nadie en peligro de muerte.- añadió sombrío.

Snape seguía dando vueltas y pasó peligrosamente cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca. Hermione vislumbró un reflejo y pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Dumbledore: "En peligro de muerte estamos todos, Severus." Segundos después, Snape abrió un cajón de su escritorio y lanzó allí lo que parecía ser un espejo, cerrándolo otra vez con enfado.

Hermione se tomó un instante para asimilar la información que había escuchado, y cuando hubo pasado un tiempo prudencial, salió de la biblioteca para preguntarle sus dudas al profesor. Éste se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, con los brazos apoyados sobre los codos y la cabeza enterrada entre sus manos, que masajeaban ligeramente su cabeza mientras trataba de pensar.

\- Profesor, disculpe.- él levantó ligeramente la cabeza y la miró, distraído.- no sé si es el mejor momento, pero tenía un par de dudas de pociones.

Él se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Se notaba que tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Probablemente no sea el mejor momento, no.

\- Oh.- dijo ella con mal disimulada decepción.- Lo siento profesor. No quería importunarlo. Mmmm.- ella dudó antes de seguir.- estaba hablando con Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Él la taladró con sus ojos oscuros.

\- Lo siento. Me pareció oírle hablar con alguien, y sin embargo, no oí ninguna puerta.

\- ¿Le pareció oírme hablar con alguien accidentalmente? ¿O es que acaso acostumbra a escuchar conversaciones ajenas?.- en su tono había cierta amenaza implícita.

\- Profesor, si le soy sincera...- Hermione había decidido que no quería mentirle ni buscar excusas, él lo sabría fácilmente si trataba de engañarle.- iba a salir a preguntarle mis dudas cuando le vi dando vueltas por el despacho manteniendo una conversación con un interlocutor ausente por algún medio mágico, y escuché parte de su conversación. Lo siento, sé que no debí escucharlo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos mirando a su alumna y valorando cómo tomarse aquello.

\- No vuelva a hacerlo, Granger.- su tono seguía siendo firme, y Hermione asintió ante su mirada, pero ella se dio cuenta que empezaba a detectar nuevos matices en la voz de su profesor, y le pareció que a ella solía tratarla con algo más de indulgencia.- Al menos ha sido sincera, algo que sus amiguitos deberían aprender. Como Potter, cuando me robaba ingredientes y branquialgas del almacén y luego lo negaba.

\- Bueno, profesor, a decir verdad... Los ingredientes para preparar la poción multijugos hace 5 años se los robé yo. Y las branquialgas debió tomarlas Dobby, el elfo doméstico que siempre ha intentado proteger a Harry, porque se las dio él.

\- De modo que usted, ¿eh? No está arreglándolo, parece que quiere seguir cavando su propio hoyo. Y encima pretende que la ayude con sus dudas.

\- Vamos, profesor, usted mismo dijo que no podía castigarme por cosas de hace cinco años. El delito ha prescrito, ¿no cree?.- dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.- y si se lo cuento es para que no piense tan mal de Harry, de verdad que él no merece que usted lo odie así.- Ante ese último comentario Snape hizo un gesto de desagrado.- Además, ¿qué haría? ¿Castigarme a ayudarlo en su laboratorio como la última vez? No necesita castigarme para eso, sabe que lo hago encantada.

Para sorpresa y satisfacción de Hermione, Snape pareció quedarse sin palabras por primera vez que ella recordara, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón.

\- Bueno, debería irme. Estaba usted ocupado.

\- Granger, ¿acaso cree que con sus interrupciones me resulta sencillo seguir con mis... asuntos? Déjelo, prefiero que me pregunte lo que tenga que preguntar. Sé que tarde o temprano tendré que responderla, es una cabezota y no me dejará en paz hasta que lo haga.

Estuvieron unos minutos resolviendo las dudas de Hermione. Aprendió mucho sobre como cambiaban las incompatibilidades de los ingredientes en función de los ciclos lunares, verdaderamente cuando no había Gryffindors o Slytherins peleando alrededor, Snape explicaba muy bien. Enseñaba con pasión y se notaba que le gustaban las pociones. Pero en clase todo aquello quedaba en un segundo plano, pues los alumnos percibían por encima de todo aquello una intimidadora y fría disciplina.

\- ¿Tiene alguna pregunta más, señorita Granger?

\- Creo que no, muchas gracias, profesor.- recogió sus notas y las guardó en su mochila.

\- Bien, pues si ya hemos terminado porque no tiene más preguntas...

\- Bueno, la verdad es que si tengo una pregunta, pero... bueno...

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Profesor, ¿cómo está?

\- ¿Cómo dice, Granger?.- preguntó Snape sorprendido.

\- Bueno, pues... que antes, cuando les oí accidentalmente a Dumbledore y usted, parecía muy frustrado... preocupado quizá.

\- Granger, eso no es asunto suyo.- respondió tajantemente.

\- Lo sé, profesor. Pero... yo solo... si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle...

\- No Granger, déjelo. Y váyase. Si tengo más sobrecarga con las pociones ya la avisaré. Ahora lo que necesito es poner mis ideas en orden y que me dejen en paz.

Pese a lo antipático que solía resultar el profesor, ella no era de las que se rendían fácilmente.

\- ¿Va a ir a ver a Voldemort?.- preguntó ella abruptamente.

\- ¡Granger! Deje ya de hacerme preguntas. Ya le he dicho que esto no la incumbe.- empezaba a enfadarse de verdad, pero a ella no le importó.

\- Eso es que sí, ¿no profesor?

\- ¿Qué le importa a usted todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo! Ya le he dicho que se vaya, ¿voy a tener que maldecirla para que lo haga?

\- No, señor. Tan solo... por favor, tenga mucho cuidado.- Snape no entendía a qué venía todo eso.- Si tiene que ir allí... Por favor, tenga cuidado.- repitió Hermione.

\- Granger, ¿qué...?.- el profesor tomó aire.- No la tengo por una estúpida, y usted sabe de mi misión en todo esto. ¿Cree que debo temer lo que pueda pasar cada vez que cumplo con mi papel? ¿Qué me da miedo presentarme ante el Lord?

\- Sé que usted no le tiene ningún miedo, pero...bueno... yo sí. Solo... no sé, la idea de que usted vaya así ante él como si nada... Que esté dispuesto a que puedan lanzarle algunos cruciatus y le parezca lo más normal del mundo...

\- Granger, no sé por quién me toma, pero me temo que este es mi día a día. Está diciendo tonterías, y... no quiero tenerla detrás de mí preocupándose, nunca he pretendido que nadie se preocupe por mí. Hágame un favor y váyase de una vez.

\- Le guste o no, no puedo evitar preocuparme. Y usted sigue siendo un cabezota tratando de alejar a todo el mundo.- Desde aquella extraña e íntima conversación, Hermione no podía evitar pensar en todo el peso que Snape cargaba sobre sus hombros.- Seguro que Dumbledore también se preocupa por usted, y...

\- Si, claro. El encantador profesor Dumbledore se preocupa muchísimo por mí, por eso trata de facilitarme al máximo todas mis misiones, y jamás me presiona para obtener información.- interrumpió Snape, con resquemor.- Siento decirla que tienen muy idealizado a Dumbledore, pero es tan manipulador como el mejor de los Slytherin.

Hermione se sintió muy impactada con las duras palabras de Snape.

\- No debí decir eso, discúlpeme, señorita Granger. Es muy poco cortés desacreditar a uno de mis colegas, y más cuando no está delante. Supongo que Dumbledore solo intenta ver las cosas en un sentido más amplio, y velar por el bien mayor... aunque eso siempre nos perjudique a los.- dudó un segundo.- A unos pocos.- se corrigió justo a tiempo de decir "a los mismos".

\- No se preocupe. Supongo que tiene que aguantar muchas frustraciones y... llega un punto en el que estalla por algún lado. Es normal, a todos nos pasa.

Aquella chiquilla lo descolocaba. Le desquiciaba, era tan insufrible, siempre dándole lecciones. Él era un experto oclumántico y ella osaba sermonearle acerca de gestión emocional.- _No te resulta tan insufrible y lo sabes.-_ dijo una voz en su cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, había que reconocer que tenía razón. Tal vez negar toda emoción y reprimirlas no era la mejor manera de gestionarlas, aunque era la única que sabía.- _Ella solo se preocupa por ti.-_ Aquello sí que lo descolocaba por completo. Su actitud hacia él era tan desconcertante que todas esas extrañas conversaciones deberían resultarle incómodas y desquiciantes, y a veces así era, pero también sentía una calidez en el pecho, un sentimiento poco común de confianza y sentirse a gusto con alguien. Seguía diciéndose que todo aquello era una estupidez y que lo mejor sería alejarla y ser desagradable con ella hasta ganarse su desprecio, y a veces así lo intentaba. Pero otras veces... Se daba cuenta de que otra parte de él no quería alejarla.

\- Bueno... debería irse, señorita Granger. Seguro que tiene mucho que estudiar, y mañana hay partido de Quidditch.

Hermione había valorado seriamente no ir a los partidos, de hecho si no jugaba Gryffindor ni se lo planteaba. Pero casi todo el colegio en pleno acudía, y tres de sus mejores amigos estarían dándolo todo en el campo. De modo que su profesor tenía razón, debía aprovechar lo que quedaba de día para estudiar al máximo.

\- Si, profesor. Gracias por resolver mis dudas de pociones.

Se acercó a la puerta, pero antes de alcanzarla, el profesor la llamó.

\- Granger.- ella volteó la cabeza.- Gracias por preocuparse por mí.

Su semblante era serio, pero Hermione pensó que aquellos ojos negros nunca le habían resultado tan llenos de luz.

Con una extraña sensación interna, salió del despacho y vagó por las mazmorras distraídamente, encaminándose hacia el pasillo principal que llevaba directamente a unas escaleras que iban a parar al vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto chocó con un par de personas y trastabilló.

\- Mira por dónde vas, sangresucia.- escupió Crabbe.- ¿o estás buscando problemas?.- dijo él sacando la varita.

Hermione sacó también la suya, pero Malfoy les interrumpió.

\- Vamos Crabbe, no pierdas el tiempo con ella, no merece la pena, y llegarás tarde al castigo con McGonagall. Si te retrasas, esa arpía te dejará castigado hasta final de curso.

Crabbe se sobresaltó al mirar la hora que era. Tendría que correr para llegar a tiempo.

\- Yo me encargo.- dijo Malfoy maliciosamente, mientras su amigo se alejaba.

\- Déjame en paz si no quieres que te maldiga, Malfoy.- le espetó ella, pero él le había agarrado del brazo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí abajo tú sola, Granger?

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Unas voces y una risotada grotesca se oían por el pasillo. Draco Malfoy golpeó con la varita un candelabro y de pronto un trozo de la pared se entreabrió. Arrastró por allí a Hermione, que hubiera gritado de no ser porque la había tapado la boca con la otra mano. De pronto se vio al otro lado de la pared en un estrecho y oscuro corredor, donde Malfoy la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y el muro de piedra.

\- No grites.- la susurró al oído, y suavizó un poco el agarre.

Al otro lado de la pared, Hermione pudo escuchar con claridad a Goyle y su estúpida risa, y otra voz que si estaba en lo cierto pertenecía a Nott. Al parecer se reían de haberle destrozado la cámara de fotos a Dennis Creevey.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione enfurecida, sacudiendo su brazo y liberándose de su agarre. Él no se lo impidió, pero no se retiró. Seguía teniéndola acorralada contra el muro.

\- Al parecer, evitar que cometas alguna estupidez como la del puñetazo del otro día.

\- No eres quién para sermonearme, y estaría encantada de darte otro a ti, por los viejos tiempos.- le recordó ella, amenazadora.

\- No es necesario, lo recuerdo bien, Granger. Pero deberías andarte con más cuidado. Te aseguro que Goyle no es tan benevolente como yo.- ¿Acaso Malfoy intentaba advertirla? ¿Se lo había imaginado, o había notado en su voz una ligera preocupación? Por un instante le recordó a Snape, que trató de advertirle lo mismo.

Malfoy seguía allí, y tenía un brazo contra la pared, evitando que ella escapara. Sin embargo, no parecía querer hacerla ningún daño. Su actitud era de lo más extraña.

\- No deberías andar por las mazmorras tú sola, podrían pasarte cosas terribles.- Su tono de voz era casi sugerente.

\- _¡Por Merlín!, ¿qué estaba pasando?-_ su cabeza le gritaba internamente que saliera de allí, pero ella estaba paralizada.- _¿Acaso Malfoy estaba...coqueteando con ella? Eso era casi más aterrador que sus desprecios e insultos._

Le costaba verle con claridad en aquella semioscuridad, pero su mirada sobre ella era intensa, y casi podía notar su aliento sobre ella, tan cerca, como si fuera a besarla...

De pronto la pared volvió a abrirse y una figura vestida de negro los observó con sorpresa. Snape había salido de su despacho para dirigirse por uno de los pasadizos del colegio hacia la primera planta para hablar con McGonagall, y no esperaba encontrarse a nadie en aquel pasadizo.

\- ¡Profesor!.- exclamó Draco.

\- Malfoy, Granger.- siseó.- ¿Qué hacen aquí? Señor Malfoy, salga de aquí ahora mismo. Y usted, Granger, ¿acaso viene a las mazmorras a agredir a otro de mis estudiantes?

Draco se escabulló de allí velozmente. Hermione estaba colorada y sorprendida por la surrealista situación. Ahora se encontraba en el mismo pasadizo, acompañada de su profesor, que la increpaba.

\- Creí haberla advertido que tuviera cuidado con los estudiantes de Slytherin. ¡Es una inconsciente!

\- Yo solo... no sé ni qué pasó, pero creo que Malfoy trataba de advertirme. Disuadió a Crabbe de enfrentarse conmigo.

\- ¿Y esta es su manera de agradecerle? Se ha tomado demasiado literalmente mi sugerencia de darle otra oportunidad al señor Malfoy.- espetó él.

\- ¿Cómo dice?.- Hermione no podía creer cómo Snape pensaba algo así.- No sé qué insinúa, pero está muy equivocado. Y si me disculpa, creo que debería irme.- se giró hacia el muro.- ¿Cómo se abre este dichoso pasadizo?.- dijo golpeando la pared.

Snape no dijo nada, solo la taladró con su oscura mirada y empujó un ladrillo de piedra hacia dentro, que hizo que la pared volviera a abrirse. Hermione lo miró ofendida y salió de allí.

Pasó el resto del día confundida, pensando en Snape y en Malfoy. Habían pasado muchas cosas aquella tarde, no podía evitar preocuparse por Snape, y más desde que sabían que Voldemort, aunque el profeta lo ocultara, estaba moviéndose para obtener información y liquidar a aquellos que se interpusieran en su camino. Al final el profesor le había dado las gracias. Hermione se sentía a gusto en su presencia, y no era tonta. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que _ansiaba_ los momentos en que pudiera ayudarle con las pociones, preguntarle sus dudas sobre cualquier tema. Pero prefería no pensar en aquello. Probablemente todo se debiera a que su perspectiva sobre él había cambiado, ahora que sabía de su misión como espía, y sus ansias de conocimiento y su curiosidad lo convertían en algo nuevo que analizar. Simplemente tenía curiosidad, sí, eso era todo.

Por otro lado, ¿qué pasaba con Malfoy? Su actitud era tan insólita que no sabía qué pensar. No hacía tanto que la había tirado encima un ingrediente altamente corrosivo que había quemado su piel en clase de pociones y la había hecho no terminar su poción a tiempo. Entonces parecía haber disfrutado con aquello sin ningún remordimiento. Y ahora, ¿acaso trataba de protegerla? La forma en que la había acorralado en aquel pasadizo tampoco entendía a qué venía. Por fortuna, Snape había aparecido en aquel momento. Aunque el hombre se había puesto hecho una furia...

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado. Más le valía aprovechar lo que quedaba de día para estudiar.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione madrugó de nuevo para seguir con sus estudios, y se encontró con Harry que estaba en la Sala Común terminando un trabajo.

\- Qué madrugador, me sorprende verte aquí.

\- Bueno, Herms, si no termino este trabajo, no sé cuándo voy a hacerlo. Anoche tuve que dejarlo, agotado, pero ya casi está.

\- Jamás os he visto levantaros tan pronto un día de partido. Imagino que Ron sigue en la cama, ¿no?

\- Bueno, iba a bajar a terminar el trabajo conmigo. Pero está nervioso por el partido. No para de dar vueltas por el dormitorio.

\- Ya, entiendo.- dijo ella secamente.- Bueno, no te distraigo más. Date prisa, Harry, en una hora es el desayuno.

* * *

El colegio casi al completo estaba reunido en las gradas. Hermione se sentaba con Neville y Luna. Ella aseguraba que ganase quién ganase, estaría contenta, pues si ganaba Ravenclaw lo celebraría con su casa, y si perdía, tres de sus amigos estaban en el equipo contrario, así que se alegraría con ellos. Unas gradas más abajo Colin Creevey trataba de consolar a su hermano pequeño, dejándole su cámara para que pudiera fotografiar a Harry y al resto del equipo.

En la casa Gryffindor empezaban a preocuparse un poco. El marcador señalaba 100-30 a favor de Ravenclaw. Se notaba que Ron estaba nervioso, pensó Hermione, pues había fallado algunos tantos terribles. Aunque acababa de hacerle una buena parada a Lisa, y parecía recobrar algo de confianza. Por suerte el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw era bastante novato, ya que la anterior buscadora, Cho Chang, se había graduado el año anterior. Gryffindor aún tenía buenas posibilidades, pues aunque el nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw era un muchacho ágil y ligero de cuarto curso que había mostrado una gran habilidad en las pruebas, no podía compararse con Harry Potter.

Ravenclaw tenía de nuevo la posesión de la quaffle, pero una bludger pasó peligrosamente cerca de Lisa, que tuvo que virar bruscamente, y Ginny aprovechó para quitarle la pelota con una habilidad excepcional. De dirigió como una bala hacia los aros de Ravenclaw, pasando el balón momentáneamente a otros de sus compañeros y rematando la jugada con un tiro certero.

\- ¡Gol de Gryffindor!.- Por el estadio se oyeron vítores a la vez que decenas de leones ondeaban en las banderas rojas y doradas de las gradas.

De pronto los gritos cesaron y se oyó una gran exclamación. Harry se había lanzado en picado. El joven buscador de Ravenclaw se apresuró a seguirlo, y como estaba mejor posicionado, se puso en cabeza.

La snitch giró haciendo zigzags en el aire, y Harry no dudó ni un segundo en seguirla, sorteando jugadores, mientras que el buscador azul reaccionó más torpemente y casi es golpeado por una bludger. Breves minutos después, la agónica carrera terminó con una gran ovación del equipo rojo y dorado.

\- ¡Gryffindor gana!

Ron fue el primero en abalanzarse sobre Harry con un gran abrazo, seguido de su hermana pequeña, que le apartó con un codazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su chico.

Lisa acababa de bajar de la escoba y se acercó a darles la enhorabuena con deportividad. Estrechó la mano de Harry, como capitán del equipo contrario, y le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Ron.

\- ¡Parece que he ganado la apuesta!.- gritó él, mientras ella se alejaba.


	15. El baile

**CAPÍTULO 15: El baile**

La mañana del 24 de diciembre Hermione despertó con un sentimiento de cierta tristeza en el pecho. Al día siguiente era Navidad, y por primera vez, no recibiría regalos de sus padres. En aquellos momentos, se le hacía muy duro no poder pasar esas fechas con ellos, y pensar que para ellos ella ni siquiera existía. Seguía preguntándose si las navidades anteriores habrían sido las últimas a su lado, y deseó haberlas aprovechado más. Intentó deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, e intentar ser optimista: ellos estaban a salvo, y algún día, si todo iba bien, volvería a buscarlos... Y de momento aquella noche podía intentar disfrutar del baile colegial. A decir verdad, la perspectiva de ir con Ernie no era de lo más alentadora, pero suponía que pasaría un rato agradable con él y con el resto de sus amigos. Le vendría bien despejarse.

Podía tomarse la mañana para descansar, pues ya habían terminado los exámenes, aunque pasadas las fiestas volvería a estudiar para preparar los EXTASIS. Ginny y ella pasaron la mañana juntas. La joven Weasley estaba entusiasmada con la idea del baile e insistió en maquillar y peinar a Hermione, que no se mostraba demasiado entusiasta, pero no quiso aguarle la fiesta, así que accedió. Ginny incluso la convenció para que preparasen una poción alisadora, que sin duda Hermione necesitaría para domar su melena.

Después de la comida comenzaron a arreglarse. Ginny llevaría un vestido azul oscuro largo con bordados en el pecho y en los tirantes, con la espalda baja, algo atrevido. El vestido de Hermione era más discreto, pero cuando se lo probó estaba sencillamente hermosa. Se trataba de un elegante vestido en gris plata de una tela vaporosa y le favorecía mucho a su figura. Se había alisado el pelo con la poción para poder manejarlo mejor, y confiando en Ginny, la había dejado carta blanca para hacer lo que ella considerase. Ella había insistido en cortarlo un poco y hacerla suaves bucles. Para terminar había insistido en maquillarla. Hermione nunca se maquillaba, no sabía ni cómo hacerlo. Y se había horrorizado al ver el pintalabios que Ginny quería ponerla. Era mucho más oscuro de lo que ella hubiera elegido, pero viendo el resultado final, con la sombra de ojos y la máscara de pestañas... Había que reconocer que estaba... diferente.

\- Mírate, Herms, ¡estás muy guapa! Con este corte de pelo y maquillada pareces más mayor, en vez de 18 parece que tuvieras 20 o 21 años, puede que más.

Ella no le daba mucha importancia, pero tuvo que reconocer que le gustó sentirse guapa. Incluso Parvati le dirigió un halago.

Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor se quedaron admirados de la decoración navideña, las luces, las mesas llenas de deliciosa comida... La cena era tipo cóctel, con mesas pequeñas y redondas con multitud de aperitivos, mientras una suave música sonaba. Hermione se reunió con Ernie, sin poder creer que se hubiera puesto la insignia de prefecto y premio anual en la túnica de gala. Aunque no era difícil entablar conversación con él, no era la persona más divertida del mundo. Los temas solían girar en torno a los EXTASIS o los exámenes ya superados. A Hermione no le importaba, aunque hubiera preferido distraerse con sus amigos conversando de cosas más banales en aquella ocasión.

También charló un poco con Luna, con Neville y Hannah, y con Ginny y Harry. Se dio cuenta de que Ron parecía estar pasándolo en grande con Lisa, sin hacer mucho caso al resto de amigos, aunque no se lo reprochaba. El chico ni siquiera parecía hacer mucho caso a la comida, que mágicamente se iba rellenando y cambiando de variedad, hasta que habían empezado a aparecer postres y dulces. En muchas ocasiones vio cómo Lisa se reía de las ocurrencias de Ron.

\- Debo decir que mi amiga Padma se equivocaba. Tal vez ella no acabó muy contenta en el último baile, pero eres mucho más divertido de lo que me había dicho.

De pronto un grupo musical que debía ser bastante famoso entre los magos adolescentes apareció en escena, y el baile comenzó. Hermione no les conocía, no estaba muy al día del panorama musical, ni muggle ni mágica, pero la música era agradable y variada. En general bastante movida y bailable, y ella disfrutó el rato bailando con sus amigos, especialmente con Ginny.

Ernie había desaparecido un par de canciones atrás, no sabía muy bien a donde había ido. Estaba empezando a sonar una canción lenta, y de pronto se sintió bastante estúpida allí sola en medio de la pista, cuando cada uno de sus amigos agarró a su pareja de baile. Ella no pretendía a ponerse a bailar sola dando vueltas como la lunática de Luna Lovegood. De modo que se acercó a la mesa de bebidas a por algo para tomar. Por suerte estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para poder entretenerse un rato. Por el camino no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia la zona de profesores donde vio a Sprout bailando graciosamente con Flitwick y a Hagrid con un horrendo traje peludo bailando con Sinistra. La profesora McGonagall parecía escuchar a Trelawney por cortesía, dirigiendo una disimulada mirada a su estrafalaria vestimenta, y un par de metros más allá estaba Snape con el ceño fruncido, bebiendo una copa. A Hermione le pareció ver que iba algo más elegante que de costumbre, aunque como siempre, vestido por entero de negro.

Hermione rellenó su copa, tomándose más tiempo del necesario para ello. Pero decidió que era hora de regresar con sus amigos cuando vio como Nott se acercaba hacia allí, y le pareció ver una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Por suerte, no tuvo que esperar mucho hasta que apareció Ernie de nuevo.

\- Algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores estaban tratando de colarse en la fiesta.

Hermione escuchó con distracción cómo Filch estaba hecho una furia y había castigado a varios alumnos de segundo de Slytherin, y él había restado varios puntos a unos alumnos de Ravenclaw que intentaban colarse también.

Pasaron un par de horas y sus amigos lo estaban pasando en grande, pero ella no había bailado en absoluto con Ernie, y estaba bastante harta de tener que sentarse con la excusa de que le dolían los pies con los tacones cada vez que sonaba alguna canción lenta, o ir de nuevo a por más bebidas para todos, aunque al menos la última vez Luna la había acompañado. Echaba de menos la vez anterior, en la que lo pasó genial bailando con Krum. Pero Ernie, para variar, había desaparecido.

\- Me alegro de que ganáramos aquel partido, aunque no me lo pusiste fácil.- decía Ron a Lisa.

\- Claro que no, vaya capitana sería si me hubiera dejado ganar. Aunque hubiera venido contigo al baile de todos modos.- confesó Lisa.

Parecía que las cosas estaban poniéndose algo íntimas entre ellos, porque Ron acababa de sugerir que salieran a dar un paseo por los jardines, y Hermione vio como se alejaban tomados de la mano. Aquello no hizo más que reafirmar su sentimiento de incomodidad por ser la única desemparejada (sin contar a Luna). Decidió tomar su copa y salir en dirección contraria, hacia el vestíbulo, con la intención no muy firme de encontrar a Ernie. Un minuto antes, Pansy había pasado junto a la mesa donde Hermione había dejado la copa, y se había marchado de allí con una sonrisa sin que nadie lo notara.

Salió al vestíbulo y agradeció la calma que había allí, aunque la música seguía sonando de fondo. Empezó a subir las escaleras, pensando que Ernie probablemente estaría persiguiendo a alumnos de cursos inferiores. Si no le encontraba, aprovecharía para ir al baño y volvería. No había llegado al final de las escaleras cuando escuchó "Expeliarmus", y su varita salió volando de su bolso, y ella impactó contra la pared. Crabbe reía, meintras Goyle y Nott tenían una expresión macabra en el rostro. Algo más rezagados caminaban Draco y Pansy.

\- ¡Como nos vea Filch se nos va a caer el pelo!.- dijo Pansy.- Vayamos a las mazmorras.

Hermione trataba de chillar, pero le habían lanzado un hechizo silenciador, y Crabbe la agarraba, arrastrándola hacia las mazmorras. Entraron en una clase abandonada y la tiraron al suelo. Hermione estaba como en trance, no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba. Pero le pareció ver un fugaz destello de preocupación en la mirada de Malfoy.

\- ¡Sonorus!.- dijo Pansy.- Esta vez no pareces tan orgullosa, ¿eh? Diría que por fin ha quedado claro que eres una empollona marginada que ha venido sola al baile.

\- No he venido sola, he venido con Ernie McMillan.- ella no entendió por qué le daba ninguna explicación, pero lo achacó a su grado de confusión por la extraña situación.

\- Sigo sin entender cómo la otra vez viniste con Krum. Confiesa, ¿usaste un filtro de amor? ¿Le hechizaste o algo?

\- No.- aquella vez estaba convencida de que algo raro la pasaba. Ella no se hubiera molestado en contestar a esa estúpida.

\- Está claro que solo quería acercarse a Harry o algo. Si no, no me lo explico.- se justificó ella, confundida.- En cualquier caso, ahora debes sentirte bastante estúpida. Ernie es otro empollón como tú, y encima no te hace ni caso.

\- Si.- definitivamente la habían hechizado o algo. ¡Maldita sea! Lo comprendió de golpe. Debían haberle echado veritaserum en la copa.

Pansy, mientras tanto, parecía muy satisfecha de sí misma y sonreía burlona.

\- ¿Has acabado con tus estupideces, Pansy?.- espetó mordazmente Nott.- ¿Podemos ahora darle su merecido a esta asquerosa sangresucia y dejarnos de juegos de niñas?

\- Eso.- dijo Goyle con ira.- A mí nadie me deja en ridículo y se van sin recibir su merecido.- ¡Crucio!

Hermione notó de pronto el dolor más insoportable que hubiera sentido nunca. Era como si miles de cuchillas atravesaran cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndola retorcerse de dolor y chillar en medio de una terrible agonía. La cabeza le iba a estallar y las lágrimas se le saltaron de los ojos sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía creerlo, aquello era como una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Ni siquiera fue consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¿Estás loco?.- Pansy era odiosa, pero jamás hubiera torturado así a nadie, y empezaba a asustarse de sus compañeros de Slytherin.- ¡Para!.- le gritó a Goyle, yendo a detenerlo, mientras Crabbe y Goyle la fulminaban con la mirada, y Draco la retenía suavemente.

\- Eres una cobarde.- increpó Nott.

\- Tiene razón, dejadla.- dijo Draco, tratando de sonar despreocupado.- Es peligroso, podrían descubrirnos.

Goyle accedió de mala gana y detuvo el hechizo.

\- No creas que esto acaba aquí, sangresucia.- amenazó Goyle.

Se oían unos pasos. Draco le hizo una seña y se largaron de allí, dejando a Hermione temblorosa en el suelo de aquella aula.

\- Granger...- susurró Snape. Hermione convulsionaba sin parar, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Había visto a un grupo de alumnos escabullirse rápidamente. Ahora sabía con certeza que se trataba de Slytherin y tenía una clara idea de quiénes habían sido. Aunque solo hubiera visto en la semioscuridad sus figuras, aquellos gorilas corpulentos solo podían ser Crabbe y Goyle.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Necesito que me lo cuente desde el principio.- Snape la ayudó a incorporarse, y en un acto inconsciente alzó la mano para retirar sus lágrimas, aunque se detuvo antes de llegar a rozar su piel, arrepintiéndose, y en su lugar le tendió un elegante pañuelo de tela.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el pañuelo, respiró hondo un par de veces para calmarse, y comenzó a explicarle.

\- Salí del Gran Comedor y de pronto me lanzaron un expeliarmus, un hechizo silenciador, y me arrastraron aquí. Luego...

\- ¿Salió usted sola?.- interrumpió Snape. Ella asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir por ahí sola? ¡Creí haberla advertido de lo peligroso que era!

\- No lo pensé en aquel momento.- Ella contestaba como una autómata, sin titubeos, y aquello extrañó a Snape.

\- ¿Qué no lo pensó? ¿Cómo que no lo pensó? ¿Por qué?

\- No lo sé, pero no lo pensé. Tan solo deseaba huir del baile. Si al menos hubiera podido disfrutar de un baile en pareja, uno solo... Era lo único que deseaba esta noche. Distraerme, no pensar... Fue mi padre quien me enseñó a bailar, él siempre bailaba con mi madre... pero Ernie no parecía muy interesado.

\- Granger, sus desencuentros románticos no me interesan en absoluto, pero la creía más sensata. Sigo sin entender por qué salió.

\- Le aseguro que no albergo ningún interés romántico por ningún alumno, solo me sentía sola, incómoda y...aburrida. Y por favor, profesor, no me haga más preguntas. Sus queridos alumnos de Slytherin me han dado Veritaserum, y no me encuentro en igualdad de condiciones.

Snape alzó una ceja. De modo que por eso hablaba sin tapujos de aquella manera, eso lo explicaba todo.- _Así que la señorita Granger no alberga "intereses románticos" por ninguno de sus compañeros. Debe ser cierto porque está bajo el influjo de la poción.-_ Dedujo Snape y aquel pensamiento que se coló en su cabeza sin pedir permiso, por algún extraño motivo, le produjo una gran satisfacción.

\- Venga conmigo, Granger.

Entraron en su despacho, atravesaron la puerta del laboratorio y el profesor le mostró un armario,

\- Si alguna vez se encuentra en problemas, por muy lejos que esté, puede tomar de este armario lo que necesite. Memorice su contenido.- ella recorrió con sus ojos la multitud de frascos etiquetados que veía: antídotos, pociones cicatrizantes, reabastecedoras de sangre...- Imagino que sabe usar hechizos convocadores, ¿no?.- Ella asintió, lanzó un hechizo no verbal, y antídoto para el Veritaserum se materializó en su mano. El profesor le lanzó una mirada de aprobación, y ella lo tomó de un trago.

\- Sígame. Hay otra cosa que quiero mostrarle.

Volvieron a su despacho y esta vez entraron en la biblioteca. Con un movimiento de varita, el profesor desvaneció todo resto de leña y ceniza que quedara en la chimenea, y murmuró "Alohomora". El hueco que solía albergar el fuego se agrandó, y la pared de fondo se abrió, dejando espacio a un pasadizo.

\- Vamos.- indicó él.

Ella trastabilló al pasar por aquel hueco y casi cae al suelo, sintiéndose aún muy débil.

\- Profesor, ¿podría tomar una poción calmante... o tal vez energizante? Goyle me lanzó un Cruiciatus.- el rostro de su profesor se ensombreció ante aquella revelación, y vio como sus puños se tensaban. Debía haberlo imaginado, pero le costaba creer que llegara tan lejos. Sin decir nada, convocó otra poción y se la tendió. Una vez la hubo tomado, Hermione se sintió mucho mejor.

\- No sé cómo lo soporta.

Snape la miró con gesto serio, y por unos segundos sus miradas conectaron en un gesto de mutua comprensión, pero ninguno dijo nada. Tan solo prosiguieron caminando por aquel pasadizo, hasta llegar a una escalera que subía hasta una trampilla. La luz de la luna los recibió cuando salieron al exterior. Se encontraban en un pequeño patio interior del colegio, bordeado con galerías cubiertas, soportadas por arcos de medio punto y columnas pareadas. Hermione no vio ninguna puerta ni ventana. Parecía no tener entradas ni salidas. De fondo, se escuchaba con bastante claridad la música del baile, ya que la habían amplificado mágicamente por los jardines.

\- Al otro lado del claustro hay una puerta secreta que se acciona con unos ladrillos. Si ha entrado en el Callejón Diagon desde el Caldero Chorreante lo encontrará muy similar.- ella asintió. La primera vez que fue al callejón para comprar material escolar, por indicación de la carta de Hogwarts fueron al pub, y entraron ayudados de Tom, el camarero.- Desde aquí comunica con una zona de los jardines de Hogwarts poco transitada, y no muy lejos de las lindes de los terrenos.

Hermione comprendió, antes de que su profesor continuara.

\- Me resulta muy útil si el Señor Oscuro me convoca, ya que no puedo aparecerme dentro de Hogwarts ni hay acceso por vía flu a la guarida del Lord.

\- ¿Fue a verlo?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

Él asintió.

\- Y... ¿todo bien?

Snape asintió de nuevo.

\- No tiene de qué preocuparse.

Ella le sonrió levemente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Puede volver a la fiesta, en cuanto salga y camine por el sendero de setos habrá alumnos y será menos peligroso que andar por los pasillos interiores del castillo. Pero tenga cuidado y dese prisa en llegar de nuevo a la zona de baile.- La canción que sonaba estaba terminando.

\- No sé si quiero volver, profesor. Tal vez debiera irme a la Sala Común. Pero le agradezco mucho todo lo que ha hecho por mí.- Aquellas palabras parecieron sorprender al profesor. Hermione juraría haber visto algún extraño brillo en su mirada. ¿Tristeza? ¿Comprensión?

De pronto, empezó a sonar una música suave, una canción lenta. Snape la observaba con sus hipnóticos ojos negros y una mirada que ella no supo descifrar. De pronto extendió una mano.

\- ¿Quiere bailar?

Hermione sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Debía estar tomándola el pelo. O no le había escuchado bien. Sí, eso debía ser.

\- ¿Cómo dice?.- preguntó ella, confusa.

\- El objetivo de este baile, señorita Granger, era animar a los alumnos en estos tiempos difíciles, y está claro que está resultando una noche horrible para usted. Dijo que era lo único que quería. Así qué, ¿quiere bailar? No lo repetiré de nuevo.

\- ¿Usted baila?

\- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no conoce.

Ella parecía paralizada ante aquella proposición.

\- Se me cansa la mano, Granger. Si no quiere, tan solo...

\- Sí que quiero.- Tomó aquella mano que le ofrecía, y el contacto fue electrizante. Él se aproximó un poco más, posando su otra mano sobre su cintura y comenzó a guiarla con elegancia al compás de la música, bailando sobre el suelo empedrado.

Hermione tuvo que concentrarse para no temblar de nervios. La fragancia de su profesor la embriagaba por completo. Suerte que sabía bailar bastante bien, hubiera hecho el ridículo pisándole los pies al oscuro profesor. Y Snape se movía con una suavidad y destreza que nunca hubiera imaginado.

\- Baila usted muy bien.- al momento se sonrojó por haber dicho aquello, pero los nervios hacían que no supiera contener sus ganas de hablar. Era como si necesitase a toda costa hacer algo para romper aquella tensión, aquel silencio que incrementaba la intensidad del momento hasta hacerla insostenible.

-Parecía pensar que soy incapaz de bailar, que resultaba incluso... ¿cómo dijo? _Cómico._ Debía demostrarle a Doña Sabelotodo que esta vez estaba equivocada.- Su voz grave, tan cerca, la hacía estremecer.

\- Pensé que le horrorizaba la idea de bailar.- de nuevo era incapaz de contenerse.

\- No me atrae la idea de bailar con Minerva o delante de un montón de estúpidos y bocazas alumnos.- _¿Y si que le atraía la idea de bailar con ella?_ Le dio otro vuelco en el estómago solo de pensarlo _-_ Y menos aún que sea Dumbledore quien baile bajo mi apariencia.

Ella dejó escapar una risa nerviosa.

\- Recuerdo a Dumbledore bailando en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Es comprensible..- de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo y exclamó.- ¡No me he fijado! ¿Finalmente se ha hecho pasar por Hagrid?

Él asintió y, sin dejar de bailar, se separó un poco más para mirarla mejor a los ojos y le dijo:

\- No hay manera de hacerla callar. ¿Ni si quiera por unos minutos podría estar en silencio y disfrutar del baile?

La mirada de Snape era burlona pero tan intensa que ella se sonrojó de nuevo y desvió su propia mirada. Él la acercó un poco más otra vez, y prosiguió guiándola a través de aquel patio mientras la canción llegaba a su auge. Snape la dirigía con maestría, haciéndola girar y llevando el ritmo, a una distancia razonablemente cómoda, y aún así mucho más íntima de lo que Hermione hubiera podido imaginar. El hombre tenía razón: era mucho mejor bailar en silencio y disfrutar del tacto electrizante de aquella mano grande y cálida sobre la suya temblorosa y fría, del contacto de la otra mano que reposaba suavemente en su cintura y cuyo sutil agarre volvía a sentir con más fuerza cuando el profesor la separaba para hacerla girar y de nuevo volver a tomarla, de la fragancia que emanaba de él... La canción estaba llegando a su fin, más suave, e instintivamente el profesor la acercó más a él, casi abrazándola, subiendo un poco su mano por su espalda y apoyando su cabeza de lado sobre la de su alumna. Hermione, al ser de menor estatura que él prácticamente había quedado enterrada en su cuello, aspirando inconscientemente aquella fragancia, gesto que para el profesor no pasó desapercibido. Suerte ( _o lástima)_ que el profesor llevara prendas de cuello abotonado. Y aún así, percibía su olor, y olía tan bien...

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Muajaja, soy malvada por dejarlo así, lo sé. Pero bueno, quejas y maldiciones por aquí abajo en Reviews. Pese a todo, espero que os haya gustado el regalito (esta vez me he esforzado para actualizar pronto). ¡Feliz San Valentín! ;)


	16. Navidad

**CAPÍTULO 16: Navidad**

La canción estaba llegando a su fin, más suave, e instintivamente el profesor la acercó más a él, casi abrazándola, subiendo un poco su mano por su espalda y apoyando su cabeza de lado sobre la de su alumna. Hermione, al ser de menor estatura que él prácticamente había quedado enterrada en su cuello, aspirando inconscientemente aquella fragancia, gesto que para el profesor no pasó desapercibido. Suerte ( _o lástima)_ que el profesor llevara prendas de cuello abotonado. Y aún así, percibía su olor, y olía tan bien...

Permanecieron un instante así, abrazados, pese a que la canción había terminado. Luego, suavemente, el profesor separó el rostro sin dejar de rodearla entre sus brazos, y miró intensamente a su alumna. Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla entera, que no pudo ni compararse a la electrizante sensación que la embargó cuando Snape recorrió la escasa distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la besó.

Al principio fue solo un suave roce, un contacto temeroso y tierno. Hermione no podía creer la delicadeza con la que el oscuro profesor la estaba besando. Casi inconscientemente, sin poder resistirlo, respondió a aquel beso, y con aquella acción ambos intensificaron el contacto, que empezó a tomar un cariz más hambriento y apasionado.

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Despierta! ¡Feliz Navidad!.- Ginny había entrado en su habitación y parecía impaciente por algo.- Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando abajo para abrir los regalos.

\- ¿Mmmmm?

\- Vamos, Herms. Si no bajas rápido, los chicos abrirán los regalos sin nosotras.

\- Vale, Ginny.- dijo Hermione perezosamente.- Ahora voy.

Cuando Ginny salió de la habitación, Hermione se cubrió con las sábanas avergonzada.- _¿Acabo de soñar que Snape me besaba? Por Merlín, debo estar loca...-_ pensaba Hermione, que se había llevado la mano a sus labios, tratando de recordar aquella sensación de unos labios finos y firmes sobre los suyos. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a ponerse la bata y bajar a la Sala Común, tomando los regalos que había encima de su cama, aunque no puedo evitar un pensamiento triste: ese año no recibiría ninguno de sus padres.

...

...

Desde aquella mañana, Hermione, nerviosa, se debatía consigo misma cada vez que recordaba su sueño. Tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no mirar hacia la mesa de los profesores (aunque por el rabillo del ojo había visto el momento exacto en que una figura oscura aparecía y tomaba su asiento habitual). Por suerte sus amigos no lo notaron, pues estaban muy entretenidos disfrutando del maravilloso desayuno de Navidad: zumos de múltiples sabores, batidos y cafés, pasteles y tartas de zanahoria, chocolate, limón, vainilla o calabaza, bizcochos con pasas, nueces, almendras o piñones...

Aquel sueño la había dejado descolocada. Había sido tan realista, y tan sorprendentemente agradable y excitante... Le costaba admitirlo incluso ante sí misma, pero no podía seguir negándolo más tiempo. Trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que era algo absurdo y muy probablemente pasajero. Al fin y al cabo, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Debía ser un tonto encaprichamiento adolescente. Pese a que ella no era una adolescente común, pues siempre había sido más madura y responsable, y no se veía como a esas tontas de Parvati o Lavander, parecía que sus hormonas al fin le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Estaba volviendo a divagar, y aquello no la ayudaba a olvidarse del profesor, solo lo complicaba aún más. Hermione se maldecía a sí misma por permitirse esos pensamientos. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Y pese a que aquel beso había sido solo un sueño, se recordó a sí misma que el baile había sido real. Realmente lo había disfrutado, aunque ahora le parecía muy lejano y difuso. Recordaba vagamente cómo al finalizar el baile el profesor, sin soltar su mano derecha, que permanecía agarrada a la altura del hombro, la había acercado y había depositado un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, sin inclinarse de manera pomposa, sino con delicada discreción y naturalidad. El profesor pareció hacer aquello sin pensar, llevado por un protocolo caballeroso al terminar el baile, pero Hermione se había quedado temblando y sin palabras.

Luego Hermione, no queriendo unirse de nuevo a la fiesta, había insistido en que prefería ir a dormir. El regreso fue extraño y silencioso, pues el profesor se negaba a dejarla ir sola hasta la Sala Común por si volvía a tener un encuentro desafortunado con los Slytherin y la había acompañado hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. La despedida fue seca y algo incómoda.

Y aquella mañana había encontrado su regalo. Había sido algo muy especial. Sus amigos habían dado por sentado que aquel libro muggle bellamente ilustrado se lo habrían enviado sus padres.

Sin poder evitarlo más, su mirada vagó hasta toparse con aquella figura. Snape estaba concentrado tomando un trozo de pastel de chocolate y un café. De pronto, alzó la vista y topó con sus ojos negros. Desvió la mirada, queriendo parecer despistada, pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Esperaba que su regalo le hubiera gustado.

El oscuro profesor se había sorprendido mucho cuando vio dos paquetes de regalos a los pies de su cama. Ya esperaba el habitual regalo del profesor Dumbledore, y por suerte aquella vez no se trataba de alguna estúpida y colorida prenda de ropa para intentar sacarlo de su permanente luto negro, sino que le había mandado algo útil: un elegante juego de plumas con dos tinteros de cristal llenos de tinta verde y plateada respectivamente. Pero el otro regalo no lo esperaba. ¿Sería posible que ella también se hubiera acordado de él?

Comenzó a desenvolverlo y cayó un pequeño trozo de pergamino, donde reconoció con satisfacción aquella caligrafía que habitualmente llenaba ensayos larguísimos y pulcros exámenes. Esta vez, tan solo rezaba un sencillo mensaje:

 _Espero que lo disfrute y le haga su vida algo más dulce._

 _Hermione Granger_

Dentro había una gran variedad de chocolates belgas: tabletas de chocolate amargo, negro, con leche, con almendras, con avellanas y con pasas y nueces (pero ninguna con chocolate blanco), unidas con un lazo plateado y algunas elegantes bolsitas con distintos tipos de trufas, todas ellas de aspecto delicioso.

Se permitió una sonrisa al ver todo aquello. Realmente le había costado mucho tomar la decisión de mandarle aquel libro, y se lo había reprochado una y otra vez, porque probablemente quedaría como un idiota, y aún no terminaba de entender por qué se había molestado siquiera en ello. Pero parecía que no era el único en acordarse de mandar un regalo. Ahora se sentía un poco menos idiota... - _¡Por Merlín!_ \- pensó mientras saboreaba una trufa . - _¡Están deliciosas!_

Ahora aquella chiquilla que siempre lo descolocaba acababa de desviarle la mirada, centrándose en su desayuno. No sabía por qué, pero no había dejado de mirarla para ver si se cruzaba con sus ojos. ¿Para agradecerle el regalo, tal vez? ¿O para comprobar si ella lo buscaba con la mirada?

...

...

\- Hermione, ¿entonces vienes con nosotros al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix?- preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, ya lo habíamos acordado, ¿no?

\- Claro, es solo que pensé... que quizá querrías ver unos días a tus padres.

\- Bueno, es que ellos están muy liados, están abriendo una clínica nueva, y tienen que terminar de montarla antes de que acabe el año. Además, en el cuartel tendremos ocasión de hablar con otros miembros de la Orden, saber qué está pasando.

\- Bueno, y también será agradable celebrar las fiestas todos juntos. Los Weasley estarán allí.- dijo Harry algo azorado, pues desde que Molly se había enterado de que Ginny y él estaban juntos, ella no paraba de llamarle "hijo" con emoción, aunque siempre lo había tratado como tal.- Ginny me ha dicho que han abandonado definitivamente la madriguera porque no era un lugar seguro.

\- Vaya... no tenía ni idea.

Hermione estaba últimamente bastante encerrada en sí misma, y había descuidado un poco sus amistades. Había evitado hablar de los planes navideños porque aún no le había dicho a sus amigos que había desmemorizado a sus padres y perdido todo el contacto con ellos. Realmente no sabía por qué no se lo había contado, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más difícil se le hacía. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal. Los Weasley eran una familia que por completo se halaba en la primera línea de batalla contra Voldemort, y amenazados de muerte, se habían visto obligados a abandonar su hogar. Y no había estado muy al lado de Ginny últimamente, aunque ella tenía a Harry. Y Ron... no había vuelto a hablar con él con naturalidad desde que discutieron por el baile, aún estaba molesta con él. ¿Estaría él pasándolo mal preocupado por su familia? Ron no era de expresar mucho sus sentimientos, la verdad... Y ahora parecía estar bastante distraído con su incipiente relación con Lisa.

\- Sí, bueno... Son tiempos complicados para todos. Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo, ¡el cuartel ahora está lleno de vida! Y la Orden está más unida que nunca. ¿Sabías que Dumbledore consiguió quitar el retrato de la madre de Sirius? Y ahora es un sitio mucho más habitable, lo han acondicionado por completo, lo sé porque Dumbledore me pidió permiso para hacer algunos cambios, ya que la casa ahora me pertenece.- Harry desvió la mirada para continuar, sin poder reprimir un gesto triste.- Lástima que Sirius no pueda ver todo lo útil que nos está siendo.- Se hizo un silencio de comprensión entre ambos.- Bueno, vayamos a terminar de recoger el equipaje.

\- Yo ya lo tengo todo empacado. Voy a devolver un libro a la biblioteca.- de pronto recordó algo y añadió en voz baja, pues estaban en la Sala Común.- Harry, ¿me prestas tu capa de invisibilidad?

\- ¿Para ir a la biblioteca?

\- Sí. Ya sé que es un poco exagerado, pero hace unos días me crucé con Malfoy y Crabbe cuando iba yo sola por los pasillos. La tienen tomada conmigo desde el puñetazo que le di a Goyle. De hecho, en el baile, cuando fui a buscar a Ernie, tuve un pequeño enfrentamiento con ellos, pero no fue nada grave.- Hermione no quería entrar en detalles ni preocupar a sus amigos.

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste pronto? ¿Qué pasó, Herms?

\- No pasó nada grave, tranquilo.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Te hicieron algo?

\- No Harry, ya te digo que no fue nada.- dijo ella algo irritada.- Apareció Snape y se largaron. Pero preferí subir a la Sala a dormir, me estaba aburriendo un poco, la verdad. Ernie no es muy buen compañero de baile.

\- Vaya, lo siento.

\- Bueno, ¿me dejas la capa o no? Simplemente no me apetece volver a cruzarme con Malfoy o algún idiota de Slytherin.

\- Dudo que anden por la biblioteca, pero claro, ahora te la doy.

\- Es solo por si acaso.- insistió ella.

Técnicamente no había mentido a Harry, al fin y al cabo iba a _una biblioteca_ , solo que no había especificado que se trataba de cierta biblioteca en los despachos de Snape. Era consciente de que devolverle el libro era una escusa bastante pobre, pero así tendría ocasión de agradecerle el regalo y ver al profesor una vez más antes de irse de vacaciones durante una semana.

...

...

Llamó a la puerta, y esperó pacientemente, hasta que el profesor Snape apareció tras ella. Al no ver a nadie, salió al pasillo hecho una furia:

\- Si algún estúpido insolente se cree que puede venir a hacerme perder el tiempo está muy equivocado.- gritó al aire.- ¡Si averiguo quién es se pasará un mes fregando calderos!

Unas niñas de primer año de Slytherin que pasaban por allí huyeron atemorizadas.

Hermione se había colado en el despacho, y cuando el profesor cerró la puerta, empezó a quitarse la capa de invisibilidad. Snape, antes de verla, con tan solo percibir un brillo de la capa al ser retirada, sacó la varita y con la agilidad de una pantera la arrinconó contra la pared, apuntando a su garganta con la varita mientras que con la otra mano la sujetaba del cuello.

\- ¡Profesor! - exclamó Hermione alarmada.- ¡Lo siento mucho!

El corazón de Hermione latía tan fuerte que pensaba que le iba a estallar. Snape la había dado un susto tremendo, jamás pensó que reaccionaría así. Pese al brusco empujón y que la había lastimado un poco, notó lo cerca que se encontraba de ella, casi sentía su calor emanando de él, y no pudo evitar acordarse de su sueño de aquella mañana. Aquello no ayudaba en absoluto a calmar su agitación.

Snape la taladró con sus ojos negros.

\- Granger...- murmuró. Hermione se estremeció al escuchar la voz grave y aterciopelada de su profesor.

Snape había relajado su expresión y soltado su cuello en cuanto había descubierto quién era, pero seguía teniéndola arrinconada contra la pared, apuntándola con su varita, y ahora la observaba esperando una explicación.

\- Veo que tiene unos excelentes reflejos.- dijo ella masajeándose el cuello y tosiendo ligeramente.

\- Por supuesto. No puedo relajarme, estamos en guerra, ¿recuerda, señorita Granger?

\- Claro, pero podría dejarme pasar y dejar de apuntarme con su varita.- dijo ella con un gesto, pues el profesor aún la cerraba el paso contra aquella pared.- No soy una amenaza, ¿no?

Snape alzó una ceja y bajó su varita, pero no se movió del sitio.

\- Fue usted quién me dijo que debía tener cuidado y no andar sola por los pasillos. Creí que la capa de invisibilidad sería una buena opción.

\- ¿La maravillosa capa de Potter? Créame, detesto esa capa con toda mi alma.

Ahora fue Hermione quién alzó una ceja.

\- Pero sí, es una buena opción.- reconoció él.- Aunque como espía, si un intruso invisible entra a mi despacho, me veo obligado a atacarlo. Si piensa volver a usarla habrá que idear otra forma de que no me dé esos sustos.

\- ¿Darle yo sustos? ¡Pero si casi me mata a mí del susto!

\- Tiene suerte de que no la haya maldecido. Un descuido por mi parte. ¿Qué esperaba acaso? Pensé que con su inteligencia sería consciente de los riesgos de entrar al despacho de un mortífago _sin ser invitada_.

\- Para empezar, usted no es un mortífago.- Snape la miró sombrío, pero ella siguió.- Al menos ya no. Y para seguir, tan solo quería devolverle esto.- dijo ella sacando el libro de los elfos domésticos de debajo de la capa. La voz de Hermione fue un poco cortante, pues aquello de " _sin ser invitada_ " la hacía sentir que el profesor no quería tenerla allí.

\- ¿Viene hasta aquí en el último momento para devolverme este libro? Me sorprende que no haya esperado a la vuelta de vacaciones. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? Sabe que podía disponer de él todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Aquella frase confirmaba sus sospechas. El profesor veía absurda su presencia allí. Seguramente estaría deseando empezar las vacaciones y librarse de todos los alumnos.

\- Bueno, también quería desearle una feliz Navidad...- dijo ella desviando la mirada.-... y agradecerle su regalo.- se sintió muy tonta y le daba vergüenza mirarlo a los ojos en ese momento, pese a que el profesor no había dejado de mirarla intensamente desde que había entrado.- Pero supongo que debería irme, ya ha dejado claro que no soy bien recibida.

\- ¿Bien recibida?.- preguntó Snape extrañado.

\- No debí venir _sin ser invitada.-_ dijo ella, mirándolo al fin, desafiante.

La mirada de Snape, siempre tan intensa, con un aire de superioridad y burla, cambió de pronto, y el tono aterciopelado de su voz la hizo estremecer cuando dijo:

\- Que no haya sido invitada no significa que no sea bien recibida.

El profesor aún no se había movido, seguían allí clavados junto a la pared de la entrada, y aquella cercanía a Hermione empezaba a hacérsele insoportable.

\- Bueno, el recibimiento no ha sido exactamente cortés. Le recuerdo que me ha arrinconado contra una pared en actitud poco amistosa. Casi me asfixia, y aunque ahora por suerte ya no parece querer matarme, todavía me tiene aquí arrinconada. Diría que es poco considerado por su parte.

\- ¿Me acusa de ser poco caballeroso?

Hermione recordó en su mente a cierto profesor que la invitaba a bailar, que la acompañaba a su sala común, que le regalaba un precioso ejemplar de "El principito" bellamente ilustrado... Y esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¿La caballerosidad no es una cualidad Griffindor?

\- Es muy propio de los Griffindor apropiarse de supuestas cualidades, aunque yo diría más bien que se caracterizan por su arrogancia. No hay más que ver cómo evita admitirlo, y contesta mis preguntas con más preguntas.

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo aún mayor.

\- De acuerdo. Para ser justos, debo admitir que se ha portado usted como un caballero últimamente. Aunque en estos momentos parece haber olvidado sus modales, y ya me he cansado de estar aquí de pie contra este frío muro, ¿sabe?.- dicho esto, Hermione se zafó al fin de su profesor, rozándole brevemente al tratar de escapar de entre la pared y Snape.

\- Oh, discúlpeme, señorita Granger.- dijo él con voz sorna y exagerada.- De modo que soy un maleducado. ¿Debería invitarla a sentarse? ¿A tomar un té con pastas? ¿Una degustación de chocolates, tal vez?

\- No profesor, yo ya me voy, Harry y Ron deben estar esperándome a estas alturas. Y esos chocolates son para que los disfrute usted, pero me alegro de que le gustara mi regalo.

\- Yo no he dicho que me gustara.

\- Por lo que veo, no hace falta.- dijo ella señalándose con diversión a la comisura del labio, indicando que el profesor se había manchado de chocolate.

Snape frotó su propia comisura con fastidio, viéndose ligeramente humillado al ver que ella tenía razón.

\- Nos veremos a la vuelta, profesor. Espero que disfrute la semana de vacaciones.

\- Lo intentaré, pero creo que mis vacaciones no serán muy tranquilas. Puede que nos veamos antes de lo que cree en el cuartel.

Hermione escuchó aquello con satisfacción y no dijo nada, solo se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Bueno, pues... Hasta pronto, profesor.- iba a ponerse la capa de nuevo cuando Snape la llamó.

\- Granger.- ella lo miró.- Gracias por el regalo.

\- De nada, profesor. Gracias a usted. No lo esperaba, pero ese libro es maravilloso.- La sonrisa de Hermione fue lo último que vio el profesor antes de que su alumna desapareciera bajo la capa.


	17. En el Cuartel General

**CAPÍTULO 17: EN EL CUARTEL GENERAL**

Esa misma mañana partieron en los carruajes tirados por thestrals hasta Hosmeade para coger el tren que les llevaría a Londres. Hermione miraba distraída hacia donde se suponía que estaban los thestrals, para ella completamente invisibles, mientras sus amigos comentaban lo que harían aquellas vacaciones. No podía evitar sentirse melancólica en aquellas fechas sin sus padres.

\- Es una pena que no podamos jugar al quidditch como hacíamos siempre en el jardín de la madriguera.- dijo Ginny.- En Grimmauld Place no podemos salir a la calle y hacer muñecos de nieve, o batallas de bolas. No hay jardín. Y los muggles nos verían. Hermione, tú que eres la experta en encantamientos, ¿crees que con el hechizo Fidelio, si hubiera un jardín, también quedaría protegido y oculto de las miradas?

Ella despertó de su ensimismamiento y dijo:

\- Bueno, en teoría sí. No tengo ni idea de cómo se vería externamente para alguien ajeno, pero el hechizo Fidelio debería protegerlo. Aunque para que funcione, debe delimitarse claramente un límite a la casa y su jardín. Una valla o cerca, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Y crees que mágicamente sería posible añadir un jardín a la casa?

\- No lo creo, debería rehacerse el hechizo Fidelio para que entrara en la protección, y sería un riesgo que la Orden no estará dispuesta a correr, porque probablemente los mortífagos ronden la casa, especialmente Bellatrix, que la considerará su herencia familiar, ¿no?

\- Bueno, pero podremos hacer otras cosas sin jardín.- dijo Ron, tratando de animar a su hermana.- ¡Seguro que se nos ocurrirá algo! Fred y George estarán, ¿verdad? Creo que están perfeccionando la pirotecnia de interior... Los últimos fuegos artificiales se les descontrolaban un poco.

Todos rieron recordando a Dolores Umbridge huyendo de un dragón de fuegos artificiales.

Por fin llegaron a Hosmeade, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la estación de tren, McGonagall les pidió que la acompañaran discretamente, mientras el resto de alumnos iban dirigidos por Hagrid y Flitwick hasta allí. La profesora condujo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny hasta la entrada trasera del pub Cabeza de Puerco.

Aquellas horas de la mañana estaba cerrado, pero llamó tres veces a la puerta y conjuró un Patronus, un ágil gato montés que atravesó la cerradura. Al cabo de diez segundos se abrió la puerta.

\- Gracias, Aberfooth.- mustió la profesora McGonagall. Les hizo un además con la mano para que se apresuraran a entrar.- Vamos, arriba.-dijo mientras les dirigía por una escalera, arrugando la nariz y conteniendo algún comentario sobre el fuerte olor a cabra y el desorden y limpieza del pub.

Una vez arriba, entraron a una lúgubre habitación con una pequeña mesa y dos sillas, un candelabro, un sillón y una chimenea con una maceta en la repisa llena de polvos flu.

\- Era arriesgado ir hasta Grimmauld Place en tren. Hay mortífagos rondando King Cross y los alrededores del Cuartel. Hemos conseguido establecer una conexión vía flu, pero solo durará un minuto. Esperaremos la señal, y deberéis ser muy ágiles.

\- ¿Usted vendrá con nosotros, profesora?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Yo tengo asuntos que atender en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones.- de pronto unas chispas verdes surgieron de la chimenea.- Esa es la señal, ¡vamos!

Los cuatro chicos cogieron un puñado de polvos flu, y uno tras otro se transportaron al Cuartel General. Cuando llegaron, vieron unas chispas rojas emerger de la chimenea, y supieron que la conexión se había cerrado de nuevo.

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para incorporarse cuando un gran abrazo de la señora Weasley los recibió.

\- Merlín bendito, menos mal que habéis llegado bien.

\- Mamá...- dijo Ginny, con algo de exasperación, pero abrazándola y dándola un beso.

\- Molly y yo estábamos preocupados.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Lucius estaba en la estación, y probablemente iría acompañado. No podíamos correr riesgos, pero nuestro plan inicial no fue tan bien como queríamos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó Harry.

\- Íbamos a usar un traslador para traeros. Aunque no es el medio más seguro, teníamos nuestras formas de ser irrastreables. Hasta ayer.- Una mirada de la señora Weasley previno a su marido de hablar más.- Y como no podemos planear estas cosas con mucha antelación porque hay así es más probable de que descubran nuestros planes, hubo que improvisar algo, y suerte que seguimos teniendo nuestros contactos en la oficina de polvos flu.

El día de Navidad fue para todos una ocasión magnífica para celebrar estar juntos y olvidarse por un momento del resto de problemas. Pese a que estar en el cuartel general implicaba estar inmersos en un cierto clima de tensión y preocupación, durante ese día reinó un ambiente festivo. Harry estaba encantado de poder enterarse al fin de qué sucedía en el mundo mágico más allá de los muros de Howgarts, aunque cada vez que era sorprendido por la señora Weasley mientras conversaba con Kingley o Arthur, Molly le encargaba alguna nueva tarea.

\- Harry, cariño, haz el favor de colocar estas guirnaldas.

El cuartel estaba irreconocible. Desde que habían retirado el cuadro de la madre de Sirius, habían podido remodelar la casa por completo. El árbol genealógico de los Black había desaparecido, así como numerosos tapices polvorientos y las cabezas de los elfos domésticos. Había nuevas cortinas vaporosas y los siniestros cuadros de antaño habían sido sustituidos por otros de hipogrifos que volaban, dragones que se bañaban en un lago, o unos divertidos escarbatos que rebuscaban en la tierra. Y con la decoración navideña estaba resplandeciente. Había un gran árbol de navidad en el comedor, con guirnaldas doradas y plateadas y plagado de luces de colores que se movían suavemente alrededor. De los dinteles de las puertas colgaban ramilletes de muérdago mágico que florecía cada vez que alguna pareja pasaba por ellas. Coronas de flores secas y velas adornaban cada rincón, mientras otras velas flotaban en las esquinas. Y los gemelos se habían superado con unos nuevos paquetes navideños, entre los cuales se encontraban los fuegos artificiales de chimenea (pequeñas explosiones de color surgían de vez en cuando de entre la leña) y el invierno navideño portátil, que habían instalado en la entrada, haciendo que nevara constantemente una fina nieve que se desvanecía antes de llegar al suelo.

La comida de Navidad iba a ser tan deliciosa como la que preparaban los elfos de Hogwarts. Todos los que no estaban trabajando fuera ayudaron a preparar un gran pavo, varios guisos de carne y verduras, guarniciones, salsas, pasteles... Iban a reunirse un gran número de comensales en la mesa, y todos parecían alegres, aunque la señora Weasley tenía una mirada de preocupación cuando pensaba que nadie la observaba.

\- ¿No le has visto en el ministerio?.- susurró Molly a su marido.

\- No.- respondió él secamente.

\- ¿Y no te has acercado a su departamento?

\- ¿A qué? ¿A desearle felices fiestas? Ya sabes que no quiere verme.

Mientras sus padres discutían en voz baja, Ginny escuchaba disimuladamente pretendiendo colocar los cubiertos un poco mejor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de ello, pero salieron del comedor a lavarse las manos. Ginny los siguió.

\- ¿Siguen discutiendo?.- preguntó Ron a su hermana.

\- Si... Ya sabéis, aclaró ella. Por Percy. El muy imbécil sigue sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie de la familia.

Pronto olvidaron aquello cuando la casa se llenó de risas con Lupin y Tonks, que habían llegado con el pequeño Teddy. Minutos más tarde llegaron Bill y Fleur, y por fin empezaron a comer.

\- ¿Y cómo va todo por el Ministerio, papá?.- preguntó Bill.

\- Bueno, pues con la misma tensión de siempre. Y en nuestro departamento cada vez tenemos más problemas con objetos encantados y otros artículos peligrosos vendidos a muggles.- dijo el señor Weasley sombrío.

\- ¿De verdad hay gente que sigue queriendo aprovecharse de los muggles para timarles?.- preguntó Ron.

\- No seas inocente, Ronald. Imagino que no es dinero lo que buscan.- replicó Hermione.

\- Me temo que no.- dijo el señor Weasley.- Estoy casi seguro de que fue Nott quien regaló aquellos lazos del diablo a un vivero muggle de Londres haciéndolos pasar por plantas exóticas.

\- ¡Eso es hoggible!- dijo Fleur.

\- ¿Y qué hay de la nueva ley?.- preguntó Bill.- ¿Avanza por fin?

\- Kingsley nos informará mejor dentro de un par de días, pero se está retrasando su aprobación en el Wizengamot. Ahora mismo no se obtendría la mayoría absoluta necesaria. Se está redactando un nuevo proyecto por el cual baste con la mayoría simple para su aprobación, pero es un arma de doble filo si los mortífagos llegan a hacerse con más poder dentro del ministerio.

\- ¿Os referís a la ley que afecta a Gringotts?.- preguntó Ginny a bocajarro.

Los señores Weasley se miraron recelosos, y Bill levantó las cejas.

\- Oh, vamos, que ya no somos críos y formamos parte de la orden.- replicó ella.

\- Tú aún no, hija, eres menor de edad.- refunfuñó Molly Weasley.

\- Pero tiene razón.- dijo George.- No podéis pretender hablar de ello y dejarles a un lado. Ya no son críos.

\- Bueno.- dijo Arthur Weasley.- Se trata de un proyecto de ley que pretende privar a los prófugos de Azkaban de sus derechos de acceso a las cámaras de Gringotts. Por supuesto, este era el proyecto inicial, y jamás verá la luz, pues los duendes no admitirían algo así.

\- ¿Por qué no?.- dijo Ron.- Si actúan al margen de la Ley, deberían privárseles todos los derechos.

\- Ron, ¿es que no escuchas nunca al profesor Binns?.- preguntó Hermione.

\- Claro que no, nadie lo hace.- replicó él, llevándose una mirada de reproche por parte de su madre y su amiga.

\- Gringotts es una institución libre que no depende del Ministerio ni de su regulación. Los duendes se rigen por sus propios derechos y leyes. Y asumir algo así para ellos es inaceptable, porque sentaría precedentes de someterse a los mandatos de un Gobierno humano. Además a los duendes no les interesan nuestra política ni nuestras guerras, les interesa el dinero.

\- ¡Pero estamos hablando de mortífagos y asesinos!.- dijo Harry.

\- Estamos hablando de magos condenados a cadena perpetua según unas leyes del Ministerio, en una prisión gobernada por el Ministerio. No lo consideran un asunto que afecte a sus negocios. Sin embargo, sí están dispuestos a negociar con el Ministerio si ellos obtienen alguna ventaja a cambio.

\- ¿Como cuál? ¿Qué estáis tratando de negociar?.- preguntó Hermione.

\- Jamás aceptarán que el Ministerio les diga que deben echar a clientes o cerrar cámaras de ciertas personas. Pero nuestra intención es que acepten una ley que permita al Ministerio registrar las cámaras de los prófugos peligrosos, aquellos condenados por asesinato y tortura, y requisar objetos peligrosos o de artes oscuras que puedan guardar allí.

\- ¿Pero ellos que obtendrían a cambio?

\- Muchos mortífagos tienen joyas de familia que labraron los duendes. No se pueden expropiar sin más, por supuesto, sería un saqueo en toda regla, y no es fácil negociar con ellos cuando se trata de estas joyas, porque a ello hay que añadir que el concepto de propiedad es diferente para magos y duendes, pero tal vez sea posible que recuperen algunas de las joyas si fueron obtenidas por medios fraudulentos, tales como coacción y más asesinatos.

La Señora Weasley no les permitió seguir hablando mucho más, les llenó las manos de platos, servilletas, copas y pronto la mesa estuvo resplandeciente. Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks llegaron enseguida.

\- Hagrid no viene al final.- les comunicó Tonks.- Ha dicho que se quedaba a pasar las fiestas con Dumbledore para hacerle compañía en el castillo.

\- Desde luego es mucho mejor compañía que Severus.- bromeó Lupin.

Hermione se sintió molesta ante aquel comentario de su antiguo profesor.

Comieron hasta hartarse, intercambiaron más regalos, y los gemelos sorprendieron aún más a todo el mundo con una última sorpresa: el salón del lago helado.

\- Es una variación del pantano portátil.- explicó Fred.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se rieron recordando a un enfadado Filch que tuvo que pasarse un mes transportando alumnos en barca por culpa de aquella broma dos años atrás.

\- Sí.- prosiguió George.- solo que ahora como podéis ver está helado, perfecto para patinar sobre hielo. Y hemos añadido más nieve mágica para hacerlo aún más navideño.

Aunque no era una estancia comparable a la que hechizaron en Hogwarts, disfrutaron buena parte de la tarde patinando y riéndose de las florituras que los gemelos intentaban hacer (acabando siempre con alguno dándose de bruces). La única que sabía patinar con elegancia era Fleur, que insistía en enseñar a su marido, pese a que este no paraba de caerse y reírse.

…..

…..

\- Qué vergüenza, el profesor Snape ha venido a hablar con Dumbledore, y la casa está hecha un desastre. – dijo Molly.

\- ¿Snape está aquí?- Preguntó Ron, horrorizado.

\- ¿Dumbledore está aquí?- Preguntó Harry extrañado, pues nadie le había visto.

\- ¿Qué hay tan urgente que no lo hayan podido hablar en Hogwarts?- Se quejó Ron

\- De tu incumbencia, nada. Y ahora, dejaos de preguntitas. ¡Ronald, Ginny, Fred, George! Haced el favor de recoger un poco y limpiar todas las porquerías que vais tirando.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡No es justo!.- replicó Ron.- ¡Todos hemos ensuciado!.- En los tres días que habías pasado desde Navidad, una considerable cantidad de envoltorios de regalos, chucherías, restos de cohetes y fuegos artificiales, y nieve mágica que había ido perdiendo la magia y había formado una extraña plasta pegajosa en las esquinas se había acumulado diseminada por el cuartel.

\- Además esta casa no es nuestra. ¿No es de Harry, técnicamente hablando?.- Dijo Fred mirando a Harry.- Amigo, que vergüenza, vaya mal anfitrión. Toma.- Y conjuró un gran plumero muggle que apareció en las manos de Harry.

\- ¡Dejaos de tonterías y a limpiar todos ya!.- Chilló Molly.- Además, vosotros tres.- dijo señalando a Harry, Ron y Hermione.- En breves llegarán para… una de vuestras sesiones.

\- Un momento. Ya sé que no limpiaba gran cosa pero… ¿dónde está Kreacher?.- Preguntó Ginny.

\- ¿Queréis dejar de hacer preguntas y poneros ya a limpiar?

\- Pero es verdad.- dijo Hermione.- no hemos vuelto a verle.

\- Si mamá, ¿por qué evitas la pregunta?.- replicó Ginny.

\- Mirad, eso deberíais preguntárselo a Remus. ¡Y a limpiar ya!

Apenas había transcurrido una hora, en la que casi ni habían empezado a limpiar, pues solo deambulaban de aquí para allá lanzándose cosas y desvaneciéndolas cuando aparecía la Señora Weasley, cuando Tonks llegó.

\- ¡Tonks! Por favor, ayúdanos, esto es un tostón.- dijo Ginny.

\- Oye, Tonks… ¿tú sabes que ha pasado con Kreacher?- preguntó Hermione.

\- Vaya, si, emmm, bueno…-empezó ella, visiblemente incómoda.- verás, Hermione, no debes juzgar a mi marido, por favor. Ten en cuenta que Lupin estaba muy dolido, ha pasado toda su vida separado de sus amigos: James murió, Peter los traicionó, Sirius estaba en Azkaban… Y cuando Sirius murió, estaba muy afectado. Vino al cuartel, y se encontró a Kreacher… bueno, jactándose de haber sido más listo que él.- Tonks puso cara de circunstancias, Harry había desviado la mirada, y Hermione la observaba con cara de enfado.

\- ¿Y qué hizo?.- pregunto Hermione, cortante.

\- Bueno, Hermione, de verdad, tienes que tratar de comprenderlo. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero ya no podíamos confiar en él. Había ido a casa de los Lestrange a contar todo lo que podía. Realmente no había muchas más opciones.

\- ¿Qué hizo?.- repitió Hermione, mortalmente seria.

\- Tuvo que deshacerse de él. Fue un ataque de ira, lo sé, no lo justifico. Pero si lo piensas detenidamente, ¿qué otra cosa podríamos haber hecho? ¿Encerrarlo el resto de su vida?

\- Matarlo no, ¡desde luego!.- gritó ella.- Porque eso fue lo que hizo, ¿no? No me vengas con eufemismos de "tuvo que deshacerse de él".

\- Hermione, no entiendo por qué estás tan alterada. Sé que no estuvo bien, pero… ¡Era un elfo traicionero que os engañó para poneros en peligro mortal! ¡Dejarlo vivir suponía asumir una serie de riesgos que no podemos permitirnos ahora!

\- ¡Claro, y como es un elfo… pues nos lo cargamos!.- Hermione salió de allí hecha una furia y se dirigió escaleras arriba a su dormitorio.

…..

\- Ron, no creo que sea buena idea.

\- Que sí, Harry. En cuanto sepa de qué va la clase no querrá perdérsela.

\- Pero engañarla no es la mejor manera.

Hermione estaba leyendo el libro de oclumancia, tumbada en la cama, cuando Ron llamó a la puerta e irrumpió en su habitación.

\- Podrías haber esperado a que te invitara a entrar, Ronald.- dijo ella malhumorada.

\- No hay tiempo. Kingsley ha venido, ¡y nos va a enseñar a hacer patronus parlantes!

\- Vale… ahora bajo.

…..

\- Hola Herms.- dijo Lupin.

\- ¿Y Kingsley?.- Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada.

\- Pues imagino que en el Ministerio, ¿por qué?

\- ¿No iba él a darnos la clase?

\- Bueno, yo no soy el más experto en Patronus, lo sé, pero creo que no habrá problemas.

\- No gracias, pues enséñales a ellos. Yo me vuelvo a mi habitación.- Hermione salió hecha una furia, Lupin no entendía nada, y Dumbledore y Snape fueron casi atropellados en el pasillo.

\- Hermione, ¡vuelve!- ¿Qué ocurre?.- Lupin había ido detrás de ella.

\- No quiero recibir clases de un asesino de elfos, gracias. De alguien cuyo primer recurso es la venganza y "solucionar" las cosas por la vía rápida. Se suponía que parte del objetivo de estas clases era prepararnos para la guerra, pero sin perder de vista nuestros objetivos y valores, ¿no? Reflexionar sobre el sentido de lo que estamos viviendo, y tratar de vivir la guerra lo mejor posible, sin perdernos a nosotros mismos. ¡Pues yo ya he hecho mi reflexión!

\- Hermione, vamos, vuelve y lo hablaremos. No te comportes como una cría.

Hermione casi echaba fuego por los ojos, e iba a replicar cuando alguien les interrumpió.

\- Creo que la señorita Granger necesita un momento a solas, Remus. ¿Por qué no vas con el señor Potter y Weasley?.- dijo Dumbledore, con voz apaciguadora.

Hermione les vio marchar, y se disponía a volver a su dormitorio cuando Dumbledore la habló de nuevo.

\- Señorita Granger, sé que está usted alterada en este momento, y es perfectamente respetable, pero sería una pena que desaprovechara la ocasión de disfrutar de una clase. ¿Qué le parece si aprovechamos que Severus está también por aquí? Una clase de oclumancia en un momento como este sin duda la enseñaría mucho autocontrol.

\- Bueno, yo… No quisiera abusar del tiempo del profesor Snape.

\- En absoluto, querida.- dijo Dumbledore.- mientras el rostro de Snape permanecía impasible.- Hogwarts es muy aburrido en esta época, ¿verdad Severus?.- Y escapar de los alumnos revoltosos que se han quedado a pasar las fiestas es mucho más tedioso que una sesión de oclumancia.

\- Está bien.- aceptó ella, cohibida.

Una vez Dumbledore se hubo despedido, y ellos pasaron a un pequeño y acogedor salón con butacones, el rostro de Snape cambió a uno de burla.

\- ¿Qué sucede, el lobito y usted ya no son amigos?

\- Prefiero no hablar de Lupin.

\- ¿Ya no es Remus, vuelve a ser Lupin? ¿Cómo es posible que prefiera estar aquí conmigo, en vez de aprendiendo sobre los patronus?

\- Bueno, usted no va asesinando elfos domésticos.

\- Yo he hecho cosas bastante peores, Granger.- su tono de voz fue muy contundente.

\- ¡Pero usted está arrepentido! Trata de enmendarlo, ¡arriesga su vida día a día!

\- Si, y sigo teniendo que hacer cosas terribles cada día, por si no lo sabía. De todos, modos, gracias por este súbito reconocimiento a mi labor, pero creo que, le falta perspectiva, y debería ser más comprensiva con Lupin.

\- ¿Comprensiva, dice?

\- Sé que le parece muy injusto que se le reste toda la importancia a un asesinato por ser el sujeto un elfo en vez de un humano, y me parece loable que quiera defender sus derechos, pero ahora debe mostrar más empatía y ponerse en el lugar de Lupin. Aunque la venganza no sea el camino, uno nunca sabe cómo va a reaccionar en casos extremos.- Snape bajó la voz en un grave susurro.- Yo mismo… una vez… estuve a punto de matar a mi padre.

Ambos se miraron, y Hermione reconoció en Snape un gesto de dolor.

\- Yo era apenas un adolescente de doce o trece años, cuando tuvo uno de sus episodios de borrachera y violencia contra mi madre. Y mi magia se descontroló, pero yo no quise pararla. Fui perfectamente consciente de que podía matarlo si quería, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si mi madre no hubiera intervenido.

Hermione permanecía en absoluto silencio, mirándole.

\- Ahora debe imaginar a su amigo Lupin, destrozado por haber perdido la última gran amistad que le quedaba, y encontrándose con esa alimaña culpable de toda la situación riéndose de aquello.

\- Ya sé que debió ser horrible, pero… Supongo que tiene razón. Su acto no es justificable, pero sí comprensible. Es solo que… No puedo odiar a Kreacher y culparle, porque creo que él tampoco era consciente. Nunca le odié, sino que siento lástima por él. Fue criado por una familia oscura que le lavó el cerebro con todas sus ideas, y de pronto ve su casa invadida por lo que él consideraba la peor calaña… Y Sirius nunca lo trató bien, de modo que no hizo más que agravar el asunto… Es solo que, pensé que… Tal vez tenía idealizado a Lupin, fue un profesor increíble, y le consideraba una de las personas más equilibradas que conozco.- Ante estas palabras, Snape rodó los ojos con escepticismo.- Pensé que sería capaz de ver más allá, de ver a Kreacher con más perspectiva… Y me siento decepcionada.

\- Bueno, pues para eso está aquí. Para aprender a ocultar cómo se siente. Para poner una máscara y olvidarse de la rabia, la decepción, la frustración… Prepárese. ¿Lista? ¡Legeremens!

Un torrente de imágenes inconexas atravesaba la mente de Hermione. En muchas de ellas aparecían Lupin, Kreacher, incluso Snape vislumbró una escena de sí mismo protegiendo a los tres amigos de un profesor Lupin recién transformado bajo los efectos de la luna llena al salir del pasadizo bajo el sauce boxeador. De nuevo más imágenes de Lupin, y de pronto una imagen de una mujer de pelo rosa, un sentimiento de rabia intenso, un fuerte portazo.

\- Señorita Granger, ¡no se está esforzando en cerrar su mente y sus emociones!

\- Lo siento, ¡no es fácil!

\- Lo sería si fuera usted más racional y menos sentimental.

\- No sé cómo se hace eso, profesor. Pero quizá pueda ilustrarme. ¿Cómo consigue dominarse? Se enfrenta a injusticias espantosas, ¡y debe ocultar constantemente sus emociones!

\- Tal vez es porque ya no me generan ninguna emoción.

\- Eso es imposible. Ha dicho que se ve obligado a seguir viendo y haciendo cosas terribles. No lo tengo por un insensible. Cuando Dedalus murió…

\- Granger.- la interrumpió él.- tal vez lo que necesita es un cambio de perspectiva. Usted no culpaba a Kreacher, ¿verdad? Cuando piensa en que Kreacher engañó a Lupin, ¿cree que sería capaz de fingir con Kreacher que no pasa nada?

\- Pues… Supongo que sí. Él no es consciente, no podría enfadarme igual con él. Trataría de ser amable para que poco a poco Kreacher pudiera… cambiar, si eso es posible. O confiar un poco en nosotros.

\- Bien, pues dejando a un lado su ilusa pretensión de cambio por parte de ese elfo, creo que ha dado en la clave. Su comprensión intelectual de las circunstancias que rodean a Kreacher le hace aplacar sus emociones. Eso hago yo con los mortífagos, y hasta con el propio Señor Oscuro.

Hermione se quedó pensativa.

\- Entiendo su planteamiento de racionalizar la situación para aplazar la carga emocional, pero… ¿cómo puede tan si quiera empezar a justificar mínimamente a los mortífagos, o al propio Voldemort?

\- No digo que los justifique. Sus actos son imperdonables. Pero yo también fui un mortífago e hice muchas cosas imperdonables.

\- Es distinto, usted está arrepentido.

\- Pero, ¿y si no lo estuviera? ¿Y si Lily nunca hubiera muerto por mi culpa? Tal vez yo seguiría siendo un mortífago.

\- Tal vez. De todos modos, puedo comprender hasta cierto punto que se hubiera visto arrastrado a esa vida. Aunque eso jamás justificaría sus actos.

\- Desde luego. E igualmente tendrían que matarme si tuvieran la ocasión y fuera la única forma de detenerme.- Hermione pegó un ligero brinco ante la crudeza de sus palabras, pero no dijo nada..- Pues si lo piensa bien… Tal vez el resto de mortífagos tengan una historia similar a la mía o a la de Kreacher, se han visto arrastrados o influidos por sus familias, sus circunstancias... Han crecido toda su vida en familias adineradas, Sangre Limpia, que despreciaban al resto del mundo, y eso han aprendido a hacer. Pese a lo mucho que los odie a la mayoría, me esfuerzo en no odiarles, sino en sentir lástima por ellos, y transformar ese odio en sentimientos menos susceptibles de ser detectados, o menos interesantes a los ojos del Lord.

\- En una profunda tristeza. - Dijo Hermione

\- Sí, señorita Granger. En una profunda tristeza.- Él esbozó una media sonrisa, mientras Hermione le miraba con seriedad.- No se compadezca de mí, ya sé que a ojos de todos soy… Un amargado, ¿no es así?

Ella desvió la mirada, tensa. Y sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema.

\- Señor.- dijo al fin tras un incómodo silencio.- Pero… ¿Y Voldemort? ¿No le resulta imposible no odiarle? ¡Todo en él es odio y maldad!

Después de un breve silencio, Snape le preguntó.

\- Señorita Granger, ¿cuánto sabe de la Amortentia?

\- No mucho, señor. Bueno, lo que hemos estudiado en clase. Nunca la hemos preparado, por supuesto yo tampoco.- Dijo ella, sonrojada, sin saber a qué venía aquello.

\- Pues bien, tal vez Dumbledore ya les haya contado, pero el Señor Tenebroso fue concebido bajo los efectos del Filtro de Amor. ¿Sabe lo que eso significa?

\- Que nunca será capaz de sentir auténtico amor.- dijo ella, recordando algún libro que había leído sobre el tema.

\- Es bastante más complejo que eso, pues el amor no es un simple sentimiento, sino que involucra nuestra voluntad de buscar el bien del otro y anteponerlo a nuestros propios fines e intereses. Pero eso tampoco se lo enseñaron. Creció huérfano, en un ambiente bastante hostil. Desde luego, su caso no es el primero ni será el último, y no todos los nacidos bajo esa poción se convierten en psicópatas asesinos, pero ya ve. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido algo distintas de no ser así.


	18. Otra vez en Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO 18: OTRA VEZ EN HOGWARTS**

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían terminado. Era 8 de enero y estaban de vuelta en el castillo desde hacía unos días, cada uno con sus quehaceres: Ron encantado de ver de nuevo a Lisa, Harry y Ginny encantados de poder besarse donde quisieran (pues con los señores Weasley delante, sus vacaciones no habían sido muy románticas), y Hermione, cansada de ser la chica desemparejada, centrándose en sus estudios para variar.

\- ¿Entonces no vienes a tirarnos bolas de nieve un rato? .- preguntó Ron

\- No, gracias.- el día anterior había accedido a acompañarlos y más tarde se había arrepentido de ello, viendo lo acaramelados que estaban sus amigos, tirando a sus novias en la nieve, y sintiéndose bastante fuera de lugar.- Quiero aprovechar para adelantar algo de temario.

\- ¡Pero si acabamos de volver! Los pocos deberes que tenías ya los has hecho.

\- Por eso he dicho "adelantar temario", Ronald. Es nuestro último curso, ¿sabes? Y el más difícil. Andar prevenido y un paso por delante en los estudios en vez de pasar todo el día jugando no te mataría.

Sus amigos se fueron a jugar, y ella, rodando los ojos, cogió su mochila y salió de la sala común. ¿A dónde ir? Podría ir a la biblioteca, pero había otro sitio que prefería claramente. De modo que descendió hasta el primer piso, y utilizó el pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras sin ser vista.

\- ¿De nuevo por aquí, Granger? Sabe que es arriesgado venir sin la capa.

\- Bueno, al parecer con la capa también.- replicó ella, con una media sonrisa que podría rivalizar con la de Snape, recordando cómo la acorraló la última vez.- Disculpe que le moleste, pero la biblioteca del colegio no puede ofrecerme muchos libros que no conozca ya, y hoy pretendía investigar un poco, ya sabe, aprovechar que apenas hemos comenzado para adelantar algo de materia.

\- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? Siempre tan sabelotodo…-dijo con una mueca burlona. Ella rodó los ojos, si se ofendió siquiera, sabiendo que Snape nunca podría decir algo agradable, y cruzó la sala hacia la biblioteca.- ¿Busca algo en particular?

Sorprendentemente, estuvieron unos diez minutos conversando tranquilamente acerca del temario de las asignaturas de séptimo curso y Snape le dio varias ideas de libros que consultar.

Entro a la biblioteca y estuvo un rato buscando un libro de Encantamientos Avanzados que Snape le había recomendado y no fue capaz de encontrar, pero tomó un par de libros de Encantamientos y Transformaciones que también había mencionado, encendió la chimenea, y se puso a leerlos frente a ella. Al cabo de un rato, escuchó cómo alguien llegaba por red flu a la chimenea del despacho de Snape.

\- Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore. ¿Qué le trae por aquí?

\- Bueno, verás Severus, estar muerto es taaaan aburrido… Había pensado hacerte una visita.-dijo mientras hechizaba la puerta de entrada, por si aparecía algún alumno.- ¿Cómo van tus investigaciones con pociones?

\- Estas vacaciones he hecho algunos avances. Si no tuviera que dar clase a todos esos mocosos probablemente avanzaría más rápido.

\- ¿Has averiguado como crear un Protego con una poción?

\- Creo que pronto podré hacer una poción-escudo, sí.

\- ¡Fascinante! Sería maravillosa para esta guerra, aunque no en manos de los mortífagos, por supuesto.

Hermione no había podido evitar acercarse a escuchar, aunque el profesor la había advertido alguna vez sobre aquello, y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. De todos modos, nadie iba a enterarse, tenía la puerta cerrada, y aunque apenas oía lo que decía Snape, Dumbledore hablaba considerablemente más alto, quizá por su habitual entusiasmo.

\- Muchacho, ¡probablemente seas el mejor pocionista del siglo!

\- Odio que me adule, profesor Dumbledore, ahórreselo. Aunque odio aún más que me llame "muchacho".

\- Bueno, cuando sobrepases los 100 años, todo el mundo te parecerá un muchacho.

\- Como si yo fuera a vivir tanto…- replicó él con voz amarga.

\- Vamos, vamos, Severus... Por cierto, hablando de años… ¡Mañana es tu cumpleaños!- Ante esto, pese a no oír bien a través de la puerta, Hermione pudo imaginarse perfectamente el bufido y la cara de exasperación de Snape.

\- Ajam…¿y qué?

\- ¡Qué falta de entusiasmo, muchacho!.- ante aquello, Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Dumbledore le ignoró por completo.- ¡Podríamos hacer algo para celebrarlo!

\- Oh, ¡por supuesto! Una fiesta de disfraces con todos los profesores, gorros de lunares de colores, purpurina… ¡Y una piñata!

\- ¡Qué gran idea! ¿Quieres que lo organice?

\- Váyase, Dumbledore, ¡y ni se le ocurra ninguna estupidez!- dijo él con enfado, sirviéndose una copa de whiskey, y pensando: "necesito alcohol para aguantar a este viejo chiflado".

\- Vamos, no te pongas así. Ya sé que estabas bromeando. Pero ahora en serio, ¿no quieres al menos algún regalo?

\- No.

\- ¿Seguro? Luego te quejas de que te regalo cosas absurdas. Esta vez te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me des ideas.

Snape bebió un largo trago.

\- Otra botella de whiskey. Esta se está acabando, y voy a necesitar más para aguantarte.

\- ¡Excelente! Me voy corriendo a encargarla por lechuza.- dijo mientras volvía a la chimenea.- Ah, y esa fiesta de la que hablabas… ¡Suena encantadora! Si esta guerra acaba algún día, ¡me encantaría celebrar así algún cumpleaños!

Hermione volvió de nuevo a sus libros, aunque ya no pudo concentrarse mucho en ellos. ¡Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños! Tenía que regalarle algo. Probablemente quedara una estúpida, no tenía ni idea de qué regalarle, y podía ser un momento bastante incómodo. Puede que incluso se enfadara con ella por haberse atrevido a regalarle algo, de modo que tendría que dárselo de algún modo discreto, de nuevo en su despacho o algo así, no podía arriesgarse a mandárselo por lechuza como en Navidad, o corría el riesgo de que lo recibiera por la mañana en el Gran Comedor. Y casi sin ninguna duda montaría en cólera porque ella hubiera escuchado de nuevo una de sus conversaciones con Dumbledore. Todo uso de razón la indicaba que no era muy buena idea regalarle nada, pero ella no podía evitar darle vueltas mientras trataba de leer algo sobre transformaciones de humanos en animales. Estaba otra vez actuando como una estúpida adolescente enamorada que se deja arrastras por sus emociones en lugar de ser práctica, y eso le hacía sentir como una idiota, pues siempre había sido muy racional. Rendida, decidió irse de allí a hacer algo más productivo. El camino de regreso a la Sala Común la despejaría.

\- ¿Ya se va? Para lo trabajadora que es, me sorprende. ¿No ha encontrado de interés los libros que le recomendé?

\- Si, claro que sí. Bueno, el libro de Stevenson-Clarks no lo encontré, aunque estuve consultado los otros dos. Es solo que hoy no estoy muy centrada. Creo que me vendrá bien despejarme. Había pensado salir por la puerta que da a los jardines, ya sabe…- dijo ella algo tímida.

\- ¿El pasadizo que le mostré la noche del baile?

Ella asintió, desviando la mirada, pues no habían vuelto a hablar de aquella noche.

\- Mmmm, los jardines están muy vacíos a estas horas y con este frío, podrían ser incluso más peligrosos que las mazmorras.

\- Pero dudo que haya alguien por allí, ¿no cree? Como usted dice, hace mucho frío…

\- Se sorprendería, alguna vez he encontrado a mis alumnos de Slytherin por allí.

Ella se extrañó, y luego ató cabos. Tenía entendido que ciertos rincones de los jardines eran muy populares para las parejas que querían permanecer ajenas a miradas indiscretas. De hecho, había oído cierto rumor sobre Blaise siendo sorprendido por allí en actitud bastante indecorosa. Desde luego, no imaginaba a Crabbe o a Goyle por allí, no eran muy populares entre las chicas, pero tan vez Nott…

\- Entonces, ¿qué me sugiere?

\- Tal vez debería dejar de venir a esta biblioteca, muy a su pesar.

\- Tal vez, desde luego no es lo más sensato.- reconoció ella con fastidio, pues era su pobre excusa para ver a su profesor. Él se quedó pensativo, y ella molesta y dolida por aquel comentario. ¿Acaso quería mantenerla lejos? ¿Tan insufrible le resultaba? Ella pensaba que habían hecho muchos avances, él se había abierto considerablemente con ella, habían tenido varias conversaciones profundas… No pudo evitar preguntar.- ¿Tanto está deseando librarse de mí?

Él esbozó una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. Sus profundos ojos negros que la miraban no la tranquilizaban, sino que la inquietaban y confundían más. De pronto, Snape, se levantó del escritorio y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- No es la mejor solución, desde luego. Para esto, sería mejor que empleara ese dichoso mapa de Potter, pero por hoy servirá. Snape susurró: "Homenum revelio circum prope occultatum". Por un momento, Hermione creyó que su hechizo no había tenido ningún efecto, pero luego, por la expresión de Snape, supo que sí, pero ella no podía sentir los efectos, solo los podía percibir quién los había convocado. Snape observaba a distintos puntos al otro lado de la puerta y la pared del despacho.- Apenas hay un par de personas, en breve podrá irse.

\- ¿Me enseñará ese hechizo otro día?

\- Si lo hiciera, tal vez nunca consiga librarme de usted.- replicó él.

Ella lo miró, buscando algún atisbo de burla en su expresión y sin encontrarlo.

\- Señorita, creo que aún no es del todo consciente de los riesgos que corre.- dijo él seriamente.- Debería prohibirla volver a mi despacho.

\- Pues hágalo, si es lo que desea.

Snape no contestó, pero parecía enfadado. Miró de nuevo hacia la pared por unos instantes.

\- Váyase.- dijo secamente.- Ahora no hay nadie en unos cuentos metros. Tiene como unos 4 minutos asegurados. Debería ser más que suficiente para llegar al pasadizo que lleva a la primera planta y salir a las escaleras, a una zona más concurrida.

Ella asintió y se marchó de allí, decidida pero terriblemente dolida por su silencio. Al menos no la había prohibido volver realmente, pero, ¿cómo regresar tras aquellas palabras? Apenas pudo contener las lágrimas mientras se apresuraba por los pasillos. ¿Y qué hacer ahora respecto a su cumpleaños?

A la mañana siguiente se levantó terriblemente triste. Había decidido no volver por su despacho, aunque él no se lo había prohibido explícitamente, pero era una cuestión de orgullo. Sin embargo, aunque estaba dolida y enfadada, en el fondo sabía que todo aquello era irracional, y que Snape estaba siendo maduro y sensato, cosa que ella ahora era incapaz, y la hacía estar aún más furiosa. Pero una pequeña parte de ella, pese a aquella rabieta, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un detalle con él por su cumpleaños. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían intercambiado regalos navideños, así que era de esperar que le regalara algo (aunque no tenía por qué conocer su fecha), pero así demostraba que no estaba afectada. De nuevo era una cuestión de orgullo. Pero, ¿qué regalarle? Una botella de whiskey no, sería inapropiado, y eso se lo regalaría Dumbledore. ¿Ingredientes para pociones? ¿Un juego de frascos bonitos? ¿Un cuaderno de piel para sus notas? Eran regalos prácticos, que seguramente no desdeñaría, pero no le parecían muy especiales. ¿Algo de comida? Snape le había demostrado en varias ocasiones que disfrutaba mucho con la comida, especialmente con los dulces, pero ya le había regalado chocolates. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Sería algo demasiado personal? Bueno, él no tendría forma de saber que lo había cocinado ella, si lo envolvía con esmero, tan vez pudiera parecer de una tienda… Ahora solo tenía que conseguir mascarpone, café amargo, chocolate negro, bizcocho y algo de licor amaretto. Se levantó y se dirigió a las cocinas del castillo.

Esa misma tarde, a la hora del té, un regalo se materializó en el despacho de Severus Snape. Él, sorprendido, leyó la breve nota que lo acompañaba ("Feliz cumpleaños. Espero que lo disfrute. Hermione Granger.") y esbozó una sonrisa. Lo abrió, y un placentero olor lo embargó. No había probado nunca algo similar, aunque le sonaba lejanamente familiar. Algún rincón de su memoria le decía que era un dulce italiano, tal vez hubiera leído alguna vez sobre él. Estaba riquísimo, sin duda llevaba café, chocolate negro, y un delicioso toque a licor. La presentación era bonita, pero esa fuente le resultaba familiar. Llevaba demasiados años en ese castillo como para no reconocer la vajilla de Hogwarts. ¿Lo habría hecho ella? Aunque la forma en que se había materializado el postre… ¿Sería obra de los elfos? Si algún elfo la había ayudado, sin duda había sido Dobby. De modo que lo convocó.

\- ¿Me ha llamado, profesor?

\- Sí, Dobby. Quería darte las gracias por este postre.

\- ¿A mí, profesor Snape? Oh, no no, el postre es un regalo de la señorita Granger.

\- Pero tú la ayudaste, ¿no es cierto?

\- Solo a enviarlo hasta aquí, profesor. Ella insistió en querer hacerlo sola, profesor. Parecía satisfecha de haber conseguido los ingredientes, profesor, y solo quería un sitio tranquilo para prepararlo, profesor, y un lugar para montarlo, así que yo le di esa fuente y me ofrecí a llevárselo, profesor, porque me pareció que la Señorita Granger estaba muy triste y quería ayudarla.

\- ¿Muy triste, dice?

\- Oh, ella normalmente es muy cortés con nosotros, profesor, pero nunca la había visto así, profesor. Parecía nerviosa, o enfadada, o triste, tal vez todo a la vez, profesor.

\- Gracias Dobby. Solo una cosa más. ¿Sabe cómo se llama este postre?

\- Ella lo llamó "tiramisú", profesor.

* * *

Estaba allí, en la lechucería, y no sabía muy bien qué escribir. Tras dar varias vueltas como un estúpido adolescente, sacó el pedazo de pergamino y la pluma de su capa y garabateó aquella frase que llevaba dando vueltas en su cabeza. Estaba a punto de atar la pequeña nota a la pata de la lechuza color pardo que solía usar, cuando sacudió la cabeza, apuntó a la nota y murmuró: "incendio". Observó cómo se consumía en cenizas que caían al sucio suelo lleno de plumas y excrementos de ave, y salió de allí con su capa ondeando.

Malfoy vio al profesor Snape saliendo de la lechucería. Le gustaba subir a aquella torre a pensar, como a él, y alguna vez lo había visto por allí. Se adentró en la lechucería, pero no vio ninguna lechuza volando desde la torre. Era un poco extraño. Tal vez solo estuviera dando un paseo por el casillo, pero no podía evitar ser un cotilla, así que decidió asegurarse.

\- ¡Accio, carta de Snape!

De pronto, unas cenizas se alzaron del suelo, arremolinándose en la punta de su varita.

\- ¡Reparo!

Aquellas cenizas se blanquearon y unieron formando de nuevo un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Malfoy lo tomó y leyó.

\- Muy interesante.- pensó.- Quién lo diría…


	19. Serpientes

**CAPÍTULO 19: SERPIENTES**

Hermione llevaba varios días muy triste. No había recibido ni un triste gracias por el regalo, ni una mirada en las clases… Nada. Snape simplemente la ignoraba. Y ella no sabía ni cómo comportarse. Había dejado de levantar la mano en clase para contestar las preguntas de su profesor, e incluso algunos compañeros parecían empezar a darse cuenta: "¿Qué ocurre, sangre sucia, por fin has decidido dejar de ser una sabelotodo insufrible?" le había espetado Pansy al salir de clase.

Toda aquella complicidad entre Snape y ella parecía no haber existido nunca. Si bien es cierto que en clases jamás se dirigían la palabra más que para lo justo y necesario (y algún sarcasmo ácido de Snape hacia ella o sus amigos), siempre chocaban sus miradas en los pasillos, comedor, mientras removía distraída una poción… Pero ahora no había más que indiferencia. Y aquello la dolía profundamente. Esperaba que al menos la hubiera agradecido el regalo. No entendía qué pasaba, quizá Snape siempre la había visto como una carga, una sabelotodo de la que no sabía cómo librarse, y la toleraba porque tenía que cumplir con su misión.

Ella desde luego no estaba dispuesta a dar ningún paso, no quería ser ninguna carga para nadie, de modo que no pensaba volver a pisar el despacho de Snape, e insistía a sus amigos en que todo estaba bien y que solo era preocupación por la guerra, los exámenes, etc. Se refugiaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca del colegio, aunque añoraba muchos de los libros de Snape. ¿Por qué en un lugar tan majestuoso como Hogwarts no habría más variedad de libros que consultar? ¿O es que todos los libros buenos estaban reservados? Ya había tenido varias experiencias negativas en las que no conseguía el libro que deseaba porque lo estaba usando otro alumno. Malditos Ravenclaw, siempre se llevaban los más interesantes.

Ya empezaba a estar harta de aquella rutina. Llegar a la biblioteca, conseguir un hueco más o menos apartado, pues no le gustaba estudiar con gente alrededor, dejar allí sus cosas, ir a hablar con Madame Pince, comprobar que aún no habían devuelto el libro que buscaba…

\- Si, señorita Granger, el libro fue devuelto hace media hora. Lo encontrará en la sección de encantamientos avanzados.

Hermione casi voló hasta aquella sección sin importarle que dos alumnas de tercero tuvieran que apartarse bruscamente de su camino y se puso a rebuscar ávidamente, no estaba dispuesta a perderlo de nuevo. De pronto vio una mano pálida posarse sobre el deseado libro justo un segundo antes que la suya. El tacto de aquella mano gélida y la rabia que sintió la hicieron dar un bote.

\- Granger. Qué casualidad, ¿no?

\- Malfoy.- gruñó ella.- Llevo buscando ese libro durante toda la semana.

\- Vaya, una lástima que yo haya llegado antes.

Ella lo taladró con su mirada.

\- Vamos, Granger, no te pongas así.- dijo el acercándose.- Podemos compartirlo.- susurró.

Ella se apartó. No entendía a qué jugaba Malfoy, pero no pensaba caer en sus tretas.

\- Ni en sueños.

\- Tú te lo pierdes.

Frustrada y confundida por la extraña actitud de Malfoy volvió a su mesa de estudio. Unas tres horas más tarde, vio como Malfoy la miraba con el famoso libro entre manos mientras daba un extraño rodeo por la biblioteca, en vez de irse directamente a la salida. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, sabía que lo había cogido para fastidiarla, y ahora se daba ese paseo para llevarse el libro y que ella lo viera, y así fastidiarla aún más, lo que no sabía es cómo Malfoy había averiguado qué libro estaba ella buscando. ¿Habría sido casualidad? Para su sorpresa, Malfoy volvió hacia la estantería y dejó el libro en su sitio, abandonando después la biblioteca. Tal vez fuera una trampa, pero no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Antes de que alguien más lo cogiera, se levantó y se apoderó del dichoso libro.

De las hojas amarillentas se escurrió un pequeño trozo de pergamino garabateado con una letra pretenciosa: _"Esta noche a las 23:00 en el patio de transformaciones. Ven sola. D.M."_

* * *

Ron había desaparecido de nuevo, probablemente estaría besuqueándose con su novia en algún rincón del castillo, mientras Ginny, tumbada encima de Harry, le preguntaba la lección de Encantamientos. De modo que, con pocas ganas de estudiar con sus acaramelados amigos, se puso en camino otra vez hacia la abarrotada biblioteca. Echaba de menos ir a cierto despacho, sin duda era un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar. De pronto, de un tirón, un hechizo la arrastró tras la puerta del aula que acababa de pasar de largo y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Era un aula vacía y polvorienta.

\- No me gusta que me den plantón- dijo Draco Malfoy, apareciendo tras ella y agarrándola del brazo. De nuevo, la tenía acorralada.

\- Malfoy, suéltame y déjame en paz.

\- No voy a hacerte daño.

\- ¿Y qué quieres de mí, Malfoy? Te has pasado toda la vida haciéndome la vida imposible a mí y a mis amigos. ¿Crees que ahora voy a fiarme de ti?

\- Solo quiero advertirte. Últimamente vas sola a todas partes, no es buena idea. Además, eres fácil de encontrar, siempre de camino a la biblioteca. Demasiado previsible.- puntualizó con sorna. En aquello tenía razón, de modo que así la había encontrado.- Deberías tener más cuidado. No tienes ni idea de lo que pueden llegar a hacerte. Y además, tal vez quiera conocerte mejor, ¿por qué tan recelosa?

\- ¿Estás de broma? ¿Después de todos estos años?

\- Tal vez me haya dado cuenta de mis errores, Granger. Últimamente te he visto en apuros… Y no me ha gustado.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿No lo has disfrutado, Malfoy? ¿Verme retorcerme con los cruciatus de tus amigos no te resulta divertido? ¿O acaso se ve distinto desde fuera? Tú intentas joder a todo el que consideras indigno, ¿por qué iba ahora a ser distinto?

\- Vaya, Granger, sacando la leona que llevas dentro. Nunca te había visto hablar así.

\- Contesta.

\- Bueno, puede que esté empezando a ver las cosas de distinta manera.

\- No me digas... A ver si adivino: Se te ha acabado el chollo de niño mimado con una vida perfecta y al ver que tu familia está metida hasta el fondo de mierda, ya no te parece todo tan bonito, ¿no? Ahora que no tenéis amigos ni entre los mortífagos, ni fuera de ellos, os habéis convertido en el hazmerreír de todos. Y tú no estás mucho mejor que tus padres, también te estás quedando solo, incluso tus amigotes han encontrado un nuevo líder al que seguir. Así que… que pretendes, dime, ¿buscar nuevos aliados?

\- No deberías cabrearme, Granger, puede que a ti tampoco te vengan mal algunos aliados. Pero así no vas a hacer muchos amigos.

\- No me interesa la amistad de una serpiente rastrera como tú.

\- Vaya… Sin embargo, de otras serpientes sí que te fías. Del profesor Snape, por ejemplo.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Te vi salir aquel día de su despacho, cuando te advertí por primera vez. Y hace poco, otra vez. No parecías muy contenta, por cierto. Y desde entonces, te he visto mucho más a menudo en la biblioteca. ¿Qué te traes con él?

\- No digas estupideces. Y en cualquier caso, no sería asunto tuyo.

\- Granger, no estarás jugando a algo ilícito, ¿verdad?- dijo él con un tonillo acusador.- Tal vez seas menos inocente de lo que quieres aparentar.- Malfoy se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione, y ella no sabía qué responder ante esas insinuaciones, solo deseaba no estar poniéndose roja.- ¿Nerviosa, Granger?.- Malfoy siguió acercándose, y hablando cada vez más lento, con su particular forma de arrastrar las palabras.- Las serpientes somos mejores de lo que crees, al menos, somos muy buenas en ciertas cosas, no sé si me entiendes.- Malfoy se fue acercando cada vez más.- Tal vez quieras probar con alguien más de tu edad.

Ella lo apartó de un empujón.

\- ¿Por quién me tomas? No te me vuelvas a acercar. Y no sé qué estás insinuando, pero como sigas así, volverás a llevarte un buen puñetazo.

\- Vamos Granger, no te pongas así. Aunque me encanta verte hecha una fiera.-añadió.- Caerías presa de mis encantos si me dieras una oportunidad.

\- Eres un imbécil y un engreído.

\- Tal vez, pero forma parte de mi encanto.- dijo sonriendo seductoramente.- Y si en algo tienes razón es en que soy un niño mimado. Siempre he conseguido lo que quiero y cuando lo quiero. No veo por qué esta vez iba a ser distinto.

\- No me interesas en absoluto, Malfoy.

\- Ya lo veremos. Me gusta que me lo pongas difícil, así es más divertido.

\- Puedes esperar sentado pero yo me largo de aquí.

\- ¿Seguirás al menos mi consejo y tendrás cuidado?

\- Claro que no, serpiente, no has hecho nada para ganarte ni mi respeto ni mi confianza.

\- ¿Qué iba a ganar yo preocupándome por ti y diciéndote que no vayas sola a todas partes? ¿O que deberías tomar en serio a tus enemigos? Granger, aunque ahora hable tu orgullo, utiliza tu cabeza y sé sensata.

* * *

De nuevo en la biblioteca, le costó mucho ponerse a estudiar en serio, porque no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Por Merlin, ¿qué estaba pasando con esa serpiente engominada? Malfoy estaba perdiendo el juicio, pero sinceramente, su estúpida pose de seductor no era lo que más le preocupaba. Tenía fama de rompecorazones, de hecho, antes que con Pansy (o puede que incluso durante su noviazgo) había estado con la mitad de las chicas Slytherin de su curso, el siguiente o el anterior. Puede que se hubiera cansado de las serpientes y de verdad estuviera interesado en ella. O puede que disfrutara tomándola el pelo y estuviera buscando nuevas formas de humillarla. Desde luego, no iba a caer en su trampa. No, lo que más le preocupaba era las insinuaciones que había hecho sobre Snape.

* * *

En la cena aquella noche todos hablaban de la salida a Hosmeade del día siguiente. Estaba seriamente tentada de quedarse a estudiar. Sería el único día en que la biblioteca estaría casi vacía. Pero sus amigos insistieron:

\- Vamos, Hermione, ¿cómo no vas a venir?.- dijo Harry.

\- Venga, tienes que despejarte, estás todo el día estudiando. Vente, te vendrá bien salir un rato, y tomaremos una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.- dijo Ginny.

\- O un whisky de fuego, hermanita, que algunos ya somos mayores de edad.- añadió Ron.

\- No sé si quiero pasarme el día intentando que Ron no se emborrache. Además, es San Valentín, querréis estar solos…

\- Bueno, ¡hay tiempo para todo! Y también vendrá Luna.

\- Bueno, pero tomamos algo, hacemos algunas compras rápidas, y yo me vuelvo. Quiero aprovechar la paz que habrá por un día en la biblioteca.

Al día siguiente, en los jardines, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny esperaban a Luna, mientras se despedían de Neville y Hanna. Hermione, de pronto, dio un gran bote al sentir un escalofrío y miró hacia atrás, pero tan solo vio el carruaje.

\- Apártate un poco de los thestrals, Herms, te están olisqueando el pelo.- indicó Harry, el único capaz de verlos.

\- Qué raro, Luna suele ser muy puntual.- comentó Ginny.

McGonagall, Sprout y Flitwick caminaban hacia ellos con las listas de sus casas en las manos, seguidos de lejos de Snape y Filch, que pasaron de largo y fueron hacia los portones. Ante esta indiferencia de Snape, Hermione volvió a sentir una punzada de dolor, aunque ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

\- Deberían salir ya.- indicó la profesora McGonagall.- Tenemos que extremar precauciones, y es mejor que los carruajes partan juntos.

\- Estábamos esperando a Luna, profesora.

\- Oh, ¿la señorita Lovegood?.- preguntó el amable profesor Flitwick.- Me temo que la tengo tachada de la lista. Sus compañeras me indicaron que esta mañana se encontraba indispuesta y no podrá venir.

Esto le hizo a Hermione sentirse algo incómoda, pues volvía a ser la impar del grupo. Pero dado que Ron también estaba solo, de momento hasta que se fuera con su novia, podrían pasar un buen rato juntos (al menos Ginny y Harry evitaban besuquearse delante de Ron).

Tuvieron un rato agradable disfrutando del paseo en carruaje y después se sentaron a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. Ginny había logrado convencer a Ron de no tomarse un whiskey de fuego diciéndole que no era muy sensato probarlo por primera vez justo antes de una cita con su novia.

\- ¿Y si acabas como una cuba? ¡No sabes si va a ser demasiado fuerte! Te aseguro que a Lisa no le haría ninguna gracia.

El bar estaba abarrotado, pues fuera hacía un frío tremendo y costaba caminar entre la nieve.

-¿Y un hidromiel con especias?.- propuso Ron.- ¡Podríamos compartirlo entre todos!.- Ginny levantó una ceja.- Excepto tú, hermanita, hasta agosto no cumples los 17.

\- ¡No seas pesado, Ronald!.- dijo Hermione.- Oye, chicos, ¿no os parece extraño la poca seguridad que parece haber?

\- Bueno.- dijo Ginny.- No esperarías dementores, ¿no?

\- No, claro que no. Ya sabemos que el Ministerio ha perdido su control, aunque el profeta intente ocultarlo. Pero… en un día como este, sabiendo quiénes estamos aquí…-dijo Hermione.- Bueno, Harry, ya sabes… La Orden siempre te tiene vigilado. No me extrañaría ver por aquí a varios aurores.

Estaban en lo cierto, en cada tienda y cada bar había por lo menos un par de aurores. De vez en cuando hacían ronda por el pueblo.

\- Me gustaría saber algo más de lo que está pasando. Tal vez hablar con ellos, si vemos a alguien de la Orden. Es muy raro que no nos lleguen muchas noticias.- susurró Harry.

\- O podríamos hacerle otra visita a Hagrid.- propuso Ron.- aunque no quiera, siempre se le escapa algo. Y si no… ¿cuándo reanudaremos nuestras sesiones?

Desde que habían vuelto de Navidades, no habían vuelto a reunirse ni con Snape para las clases de Oclumancia, ni con Dumbledore para seguir indagando en la vida de Voldemort, ni con ningún otro miembro de la Orden para aprender defensa personal.

\- Eso no es buena señal. Significa que la Orden está demasiado ocupada. Algo está pasando, y seguimos sin enterarnos.- dijo Hermione.

\- ¿Y Snape? No creo que él esté tan ocupado, hoy por ejemplo se ha quedado con Filch en el castillo vigilando los portones, vaya misión.- dijo Ron.- Que oye, no es que me queje. Estoy encantada de no tener que verle más de lo necesario.

\- Pues yo odio no estar incluida en esas sesiones, preferiría tener que soportar a ese murciélago. No es justo.- dijo Ginny.

\- Culpa de mamá.- dijo Ron.- Ya sabes que mientras seas menor…

\- Pues mamá es tonta. No está protegiéndome, todo lo contrario. Estaré menos lista que vosotros para enfrentarme a peligros, pero eso no quiere decir que no me vaya a enfrentar a ellos de todos modos. Si cree que me voy a pasar la guerra encerrada en casa, está muy equivocada.

\- Baja la voz, Ginny.- susurró Ron.- te pones a gritar como una histérica cuando te exaltas. ¡Ey! Por ahí viene Lisa. Me tengo que ir, chicos.

\- Emm, chicos, yo también me voy, tengo que pasar rápidamente a comprar un par de cosas para clase, ingredientes de pociones y plumas, ya sabéis, cosas de esas. Y luego me vuelvo a estudiar, que se está haciendo tarde.

\- Te acompañamos.- dijo Harry, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

\- No, de verdad, no es necerario. Voy a tardar cinco minutos y luego me vuelvo a estudiar.

\- ¿Estás segura? No deberías ir sola, Herms- dijo Ginny.

\- Tranquila, la tienda está aquí al lado, y esto está lleno de estudiantes. Y los carruajes de vuelta también están aquí cerca.

\- Bueno, cuidado fuera, ¿vale?

Hermione salió al frío invernal, protegiéndose con su gorro y su bufanda, y se encaminó a comprar las cosas. Luego, caminó de vuelta entre las calles hacia la entrada del pueblo, cuando de repente sintió un impacto de un hechizo, y un tirón la arrastró hacia un callejón. Quiso chillar, pero estaba inmóvil y sin voz, sin duda la habían embrujado con el hechizo "Silencius".

\- Hola, sangre sucia.- escupió Goyle, mientras ella caía inmóvil en el suelo.- Seguro que ya creías que nos habíamos olvidado de ti, ¿no?

\- Esta vez se acabó para ti, Granger.-dijo Nott.- No es nada personal, entiéndelo. Pero eres demasiado despreciable para seguir en el mundo mágico, demasiado… indigna. Una asquerosa sangre sucia de una asquerosa familia de muggles, una prepotente griffindor que va de sabelotodo y rodeada de indeseables como Weasley y Potter. Y nosotros tenemos que hacer un poco de limpieza, es nuestro deber como Sangres Limpia. Dale recuerdos a nuestros padres cuando llegues. Si te da tiempo. No sabes lo que te espera.

Entonces Nott sacó una cadenilla, como de un viejo y oxidado collar, y se la tiró encima, mientras la propinaba una patada. De pronto, aquella cadenilla empezó a vibrar e iluminarse y Hermione sintió un fuerte tirón hacia arriba, justo debajo del ombligo, y desapareció de allí.

Los dos Slytherin salieron del callejón, limpiando las huellas de Hermione con un hechizo, mientras Malfoy, viendo a sus compañeros de lejos, se despidió de Zabini con un terrible presentimiento y volvió aprisa al castillo.

Una desorientada Hermione se materializó a muchos kilómetros de allí, en un elegante suelo de mármol, delante de dos figuras vestidas de negro a las que no podía ver, pues estaba inmóvil contra el suelo.

\- Nott, Así que este es el regalo que nos ha hecho tu hijo, ¿no es cierto? Qué considerado. ¿De quién se trata?

\- Al parecer, de una vulgar sangre sucia de su colegio. Haced con ella lo que queráis, yo debo ir al Ministerio de Magia con mi esposa. Sé que vosotros os divertiréis mucho más.

\- ¿Cómo que vosotros?

Entonces Hermione oyó como llegaban otros dos discutiendo.

\- Mcnair, no pensarías que te íbamos a dejar toda la diversión a ti solo, viejo asqueroso.

\- Yaxley, Dolohov…- mustió entre dientes.


	20. Secuestrada

**CAPÍTULO 2O: SECUESTRADA**

\- Yo la conseguí, así que yo me la quedo.- dijo una voz rasposa y desagradable.

\- De eso nada, me da igual los tratos que hayáis hecho Goyle y tú, la poción es mía y la usaré yo.

\- ¿Y qué obtendré yo a cambio?

¿Una poción? Las voces de los mortífagos sonaban como un eco lejano en la cabeza de Hermione. Le costaba entender algo, aunque se esforzara por escuchar. Era presa del terror y la desesperación, pero aunque su cabeza trataba de sobreponerse a todo aquello y encontrar una salida, la temible realidad caía sobre ella como una losa: nadie la encontraría, aunque notaran su ausencia no podrían llegar hasta ella, no lo suficientemente rápido. Sabía que la aguardaba una muerte segura. Llegados a ese punto, exhausta de soportar las torturas y vejaciones aquellos hombres, prefería que su final llegara pronto. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que antes querían "divertirse" con ella, y discutían sobre quién obtendría ese premio. Parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo, al fin, porque se volvieron hacia ella.

\- ¡Cruccio!- un nuevo dolor insoportable recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, como si miles de cuchillas la atravesaran. Cayó de nuevo al suelo, notando la sangre cálida bajar por su mejilla, fruto de algún golpe o corte, ya no recordaba. Trataba de soportar el dolor, pero aquello era superior a sus fuerzas. La sujetaron entre dos de ellos y la intentaron forzar a beber algo, pero ella se resistía.

\- Escupirá la poción y se echará a perder, estúpidos.- dijo el tercero.- ¡Imperius!

De pronto el dolor y la angustia se atenuaron casi por completo, dejando apenas un ligero rastro, mientras que el embotamiento de sus sentidos se acentuó. Se sentía como bajo el agua, flotando, y sin oír o ver con claridad, pero fue un inmenso alivio.

\- Bebe.

¿Beber aquella poción? Claro, era lo que debía hacer. Tomó aquel frasco entre sus manos y se lo llevó a los labios. Un pinchazo de cordura la atravesó. ¿Era sensato beber esa poción? Estuvo a punto de abrir la mano para que el frasco se estrellara contra el suelo, pero alguien sujetó su mano con fuerza. No tuvo más remedio que dejarse llevar. El sabor era amargo.

\- Estupendo.- dijo el mortífago con maldad.- La fiesta continúa, parece que la sangre sucia se estaba reservando para nosotros.

De pronto aquella calma cesó, y volvió el pánico y el dolor de la reciente maldición. Notó el sabor amargo con más fuerza y supo al instante que había cometido un gran error. Notaba sus latidos palpitar con fuerza.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, si… ¡Cruccio!

Jamás se había sentido así, al borde de la locura. Recordó a los padres de Neville y tuvo miedo. Deseó morir en ese momento con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Grita para mí.- susurró aquel despreciable mientras la jalaba del pelo hacia atrás y trataba de arrancarla la blusa. Intentó resistirlo, pero el dolor era insoportable. Gritó con voz ahogada, impotente, mientras los mortífagos estallaban en risas.

De pronto el dolor cesó, y cayó abruptamente cuando el mortífago que la sostenía fue lanzado lejos de ella por una maldición.

\- Reclamo a esa sangre sucia como premio por mis méritos al servicio del Lord.

Aquella voz sedosa la sonaba familiar, cálidamente familiar.

\- Snape.- escupió un mortífago con odio.- largo de aquí.

\- No sabía que te interesasen estos pasatiempos, pero si es así, deberás buscártelos tú mismo.

\- El Señor Tenebroso está de acuerdo, pero si lo preferís, podemos ir a consultarle ahora mismo.- Los mortífagos se miraron incómodos.- Seguro que estará encantado de ver como sus siervos secuestran a la mejor amiga de Potter y lo único que se les ocurre hacer con ella es torturarla y violarla. ¿No creéis que puede tener interés en tener… una pequeña charla con ella antes?

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, Snape se acercó a una temblorosa Hermione, la levantó con cierta brusquedad y la sacó medio arrastras de allí. La llevó por varios corredores, apenas se sostenía, pero Snape parecía impasible. Llegaron a una habitación. Tras cerrar, Snape empezó a colocar varios hechizos protectores, luego se quitó la capa, la colocó sobre los hombros de Hermione, convocó varias pociones y se las tendió.

Ella estaba totalmente bloqueada, y lo miraba aún con el pánico en sus ojos.

\- Señorita Granger, beba, estas pociones la ayudarán a sentirse mejor.- pero ella no reaccionaba.

\- No debo perder más tiempo, debo hablar con el Señor Oscuro. Granger, no voy a hacerla daño. ¿Confía en mí? Usted dijo que confiaba en mí.

\- Sí.- mustió ella.

\- Haré todo lo posible por sacarla de aquí, lo prometo.

\- Pero…

\- Granger, no puedo perder más tiempo.

Ella asintió vagamente, y comenzó a beber. Primero ingirió una poción relajante, luego una cicatrizante, luego una poción que renovaba sus energías. Empezó a ordenar sus ideas, y el nudo de su pecho se aflojó, aunque el sonido de sus latidos martilleaba aún con fuerza. Una pequeña esperanza afloró en ella. Había asumido que había llegado su fin, no era capaz de pensar en nada más. Y ahora, volvía a recuperar su cabeza, su cordura, sus dudas… ¿Cómo Snape había llegado hasta allí tan pronto? ¿Y cómo iba a sacarla de esa situación? ¿Y qué ocurría con la poción? Si alguien podía salvarla de morir envenenada o algo así, sin duda era aquel hombre. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Todos los esfuerzos de Dumbledore y de la orden para que Snape se ganara la confianza de Voldemort… ¿Y si ahora por tratar de salvarla a ella lo echaba todo a perder?

Snape debió percibir en su mirada todas aquellas preocupaciones, porque la detuvo antes de hablar.

\- Señorita Granger, ahora no puedo contestar sus preguntas, el tiempo corre en nuestra contra. Debe intentar descansar.

\- Pero…- le costaba hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse.- yo no soy tan importante.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

\- No debe echarlo todo a perder por intentar salvarme.

Se hizo un silencio. Snape parecía asombrado ante sus palabras.

\- Su papel es demasiado importante.- continuó ella.

Snape pareció debatirse consigo mismo en aquel momento.

\- Señorita Granger, la he prometido que haré todo lo que pueda por sacarla de aquí, y así lo haré. Ahora debe descansar, y no admitiré más réplicas. La daré una pócima para dormir. Si fuera necesario, podré despertarla con un hechizo. Si eso sucede, y la situación lo requiere, no quiero que se haga usted la heroína. Seguirá exactamente mis instrucciones, ¿está claro?

Ella asintió aturdida y, tras beber la poción, se quedó dormida.

Snape la tapó con una manta y susurró:

\- ¡Wutcher!

Al instante, el elfo doméstico se materializó allí.

\- Wutcher, necesito su ayuda y quiero que siga exactamente mis instrucciones.

\- Sí, amo Snape. Lo que usted ordene.

\- Bien. Debe permanecer aquí en todo momento junto a la señorita Granger. No debe marcharse ni un segundo, no importa quién le convoque o lo que estuviera haciendo en Hogwarts. ¿Lo ha entendido?

\- Si, amo.

\- Si nota algo extraño en la señorita, si ve que no respira, o que su respiración cambia de forma extraña, o su aspecto cambia de alguna forma inusual, a la menor sospecha de que algo no va bien, quiero que se traslade con la señorita Granger a Hogwarts y busque ayuda de la Orden.

\- Si, amo Snape.

\- Por último, si alguien entra en esta habitación y no soy yo, o soy yo pero alguien más me acompaña, o nadie aparece en menos de una hora, debe desaparecer de aquí inmediatamente con la señorita Granger y esperar en mi despacho. Si en otra hora no he aparecido en el despacho, despertará a Granger con esta poción.

\- De acuerdo, amo Snape, se hará todo como ha ordenado.- dijo el elfo tomando la poción.

\- Bien. Gracias Wutcher.

…

Hermione despertó una hora más tarde en el despacho del profesor Snape. Le costaba enfocar la vista, y se sentía desubicada, no sabía dónde estaba o por qué. De pronto le llegaron imágenes inconexas y el recuerdo del dolor. Mucho dolor. Y una gran desesperación. Oía sus propios latidos con más fuerza que nunca. Intentó huir, incorporarse a prisa, pero se mareó y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. Unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron y la hicieron sentar de nuevo en el sillón en el que estaba. Logró enfocar la vista y vio al profesor Snape.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Granger?.- él le tendió su varita, y ella la tomó sin plantearse siquiera cómo la había recuperado.

Aún le costaba hablar. Se esforzó en centrar su mente, y poco a poco fue hilando las imágenes que pasaban por su cabeza: Goyle y Nott, el traslador, las torturas, la aparición de Snape… De pronto fue consciente de una tela arrugada la envolvía a medias. Snape la había rodeado con su capa en algún momento, pero la llevaba toda descolocada al haberse tratado de incorporar a toda prisa, y debajo aún llevaba las pocas prendas que no la habían arrancado los mortifagos, rasgadas y manchadas de sangre. Avergonzada, se envolvió más en aquella capa.

\- Señorita Granger.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra?- repitió Snape.

\- Yo… no muy bien, la verdad. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Eso mismo debería preguntarle yo. Aunque dudo que quiera revivir todo lo ocurrido. Lo importante es que ahora está a salvo.

\- Sí, pero… ¿cómo lo logró? Por favor, no me diga que tuvo que huir y ha perdido su papel de espía.

\- No he perdido nada. Fui a hablar con el Señor Oscuro, y le convencí de que le sería más útil viva que muerta.

Ella parecía perpleja.

\- ¿Así sin más?

Él alzó una ceja.

\- Así sin más, no, claro. ¿Por quién toma al Señor Oscuro?

\- ¡Por eso lo pregunto! Resulta imposible de creer que le hiciera caso. ¿Y por qué le sería yo útil viva?

\- Parece que de pronto ya no confía en mí. O en mis habilidades. No olvide que llevo años desempeñando mi papel, sé como convencerle.- La cara de Hermione era todo un poema al oír aquello.- Debería quitar esa cara de incredulidad.

\- No es incredulidad.- dijo ella avergonzada.- Es… asombro.- se corrigió a sí misma antes de decir "admiración", pues, aunque estaría eternamente en deuda con él por haberla sacado de allí, aun no entendía qué estaba pasando, y seguía dolida con Snape por cómo toda aquella confianza entre ellos se había desvanecido en el último mes. Sí confiaba en él, de eso no tenía dudas, sabía que estaba 100% al lado de la Orden, incluso si sus amigos a veces no lo tenían tan claro. ¿Era acaso ingenua? ¿Su confianza ciega se debía más a su estúpido enamoramiento que al uso de la lógica que siempre solía emplear? Algo en su interior le decía que debía confiar en él. Tenía pruebas lógicas, también, pero era su intuición y el sentimiento de comprensión que había nacido entre ellos lo que la hacía confiar de esa manera, aunque últimamente parecía haberse arruinado por completo. No se habían dirigido la palabra en el último mes, solo o estrictamente necesario en clase, y a veces ni eso.

El gesto de Hermione, perdida en sus pensamientos, debía ser duro, porque Snape añadió:

\- No parece muy convencida.- Snape fruncía el ceño, por algún motivo parecía enfadado consigo mismo.- Pero tal vez sea mejor así.- eso último Hermione apenas lo oyó, pues fue un susurro más bien para sí mismo.

De pronto, mucho más serio, le espetó:

\- Debería marcharse.

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Marcharse? ¿Así sin más? Ella aún no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, tenía cientos de preguntas en su cabeza, pero también seguía desorientada y como con una nube en su cabeza. Y pese a que estaba más tranquila, no dejaba de oír su corazón bombear con fuerza, le costaba centrarse en otra cosa. Pero estaba claro que Snape había interpuesto un muro entre ellos.

\- Aún no he podido ni darle las gracias. Y no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que ha pasado.

\- Acepto su agradecimiento, señorita Granger. Pero no hay mucho que entender. Usted sigue siendo una irresponsable, probablemente se fue sola, y fue secuestrada por su descuido manifiesto. Y yo tuve que rescatarla. Ahora ya está hecho, así que váyase a su Sala Común y siga con su vida, pero haga el favor de no ser tan irresponsable otra vez.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. Casi no podía contener las lágrimas por la vergüenza al escuchar tales reproches, pero estaba enfadada por la insensibilidad de su profesor. Ella había sufrido torturas y estaba convencida de que iba a morir, y tan solo habían pasado una o dos horas de aquello. Pero la trataba así, echándola de su despacho y reprochándola que unos alumnos de su casa la hubieran interceptado en el único momento en que nadie los veía.

\- Siento mucho ser una molestia. Parece que no le he dado más que problemas últimamente, y lo lamento mucho.- dudó antes de seguir, pero tomó aire (intentando inhalar algo de valor) y, tratando de sonar lo más fría y digna posible, añadió.- Para mí su confianza era importante, pero esta claro que para usted solo soy un estorbo. No le molestaré más.

Hermione hizo un hechizo que cambió sus ropas, y le tendió la túnica a Snape, que no articuló ninguna palabra. Su expresión era ilegible. Convocó la capa invisible de Harry, pues sabía que no se la habría llevado a Hosmeade, para atravesar las mazmorras sin peligro, y salió del despacho. Salió para siempre, con el frío convencimiento de no volver más, de olvidarse de Snape, de olvidarse para siempre.

Si durante ese último mes había albergado alguna pequeña esperanza de recuperar su complicidad con el oscuro profesor, en aquel instante se hizo añicos.

Antes de entrar a la Sala, viendo que no había nadie, se quitó la capa y se limpió las lágrimas. Dentro, Harry y Ginny la saludaron.

\- Menos mal que llegaste bien, nos preocupaba un poco que te pasara algo.

\- No, todo bien, pero me duele la cabeza, me subo a descansar.

No pudo evitarlo. Se pasó toda una hora tumbada, llorando, dando vueltas a todo lo que había pasado. Y, por estúpido que sonara, la frialdad de Snape le dolía aun mas que cualquiera de los cruciatus que había recibido. Se sentía estúpida, más estúpida que nunca. Snape pensaba que era una niña tonta, irresponsable, cargante, alguien a quien echar sin miramientos. Pero habían tenido momentos de complicidad, conversaciones, encuentros… ¿Acaso no había disfrutado él también de su compañía: de sus charlas, de su ayuda en el laboratorio, de su inteligencia…? ¿Podría haber otro motivo para alejarla así? No, eso esa hacerse ilusiones vanas. Además, fuera cual fuera el motivo, estaba claro que Snape la quería bien lejos. Tenía que ser práctica, pasar página, olvidarse de todo.

Pese a haberse desahogado, no podía dejar de escuchar los latidos de su corazón, cada vez más fuertes, casi le dolía el pecho. Lo había achacado a los cruciatus, a la tensión, al disgusto y los lloros en su cuarto, pero empezaba a preocuparse de verdad. ¿Me estará dando un infarto? No tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina muggle, pero aquellos latidos… No eran buena señal. Intentó sosegarse, hacer ejercicios de respiración, pero nada servía, y se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Intentó pensar. De pronto, vino a su cabeza. ¡LA POCIÓN! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota? Los mortífagos la habían obligado con la maldición Imperius a ingerir una poción, ¡y ella lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Ahora mismo podría estar a punto de morir envenenada! Presa del pánico, empezó a pensar con rapidez. ¿Qué hago? ¿Acudo a Madame Pomfrey? Pero era absurdo, para pociones, y más aún en aquel caso con los mortífagos, estaba claro a quién acudir.

No sabía si seguiría en su despacho, así que mandó una lechuza: "Profesor, siento importunarlo, le aseguro que no acudiría a usted si no fuera importante. Pero me obligaron a beber una poción. Desconozco cuál. Pero no me encuentro bien. ¿Qué debo hacer? Un cordial saludo. HG".

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando Wutcher se materializó en su cuarto y, acelerado, la tomó de la mano, desapareciéndose con ella y apareciendo en el laboratorio privado de Snape.

Snape parecía tan acelerado como el elfo doméstico que acababa de trasportarla allí.

\- ¿Qué siente, Granger?

Ella se sorprendió de que no la hubiera llamado estúpida e irresponsable de nuevo. Parecía más preocupado que enfadado.

\- Latidos. Cada vez más fuertes. Casi dolorosos.- Él pareció extrañado.

Él la tomó del brazo con sus manos grandes y cálidas, retirando su manga, y con una jeringuilla tomó una muestra de sangre de Hermione. Ella, al sentir su roce, no pudo dejar de acordarse de otra situación similar, con la pomada y la venda. El pinchazo apenas lo notó. Observaba el gesto duro y concentrado de su profesor.

Se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, con calderos y frascos con distintos líquidos.

\- Esto me llevará algo de tiempo, pero seré capaz de identificar cualquier poción, salvo que fuera una poción de nueva creación. Cosa que, viniendo de esos zoquetes, dudo. Creo que podré contrarrestar cualquier efecto, tiene suerte de contar con un maestro de pociones. Pero el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. Necesito que vaya elaborando este antídoto por si acaso.

Trabajaron concentrados durante algún tiempo. Casi como en los viejos tiempos, solo que esta vez el ambiente era tenso y distante.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes?

\- ¿El qué?.- mustió ella.

\- Su grupo de música favorito, no le parece… ¡El qué va a ser! ¡Que había ingerido una poción!.- él, molesto, tomó aire e intentó sonar más amable.- Espero que no fuera por no causar más molestias.

\- No.

\- ¿Entonces? Granger, ¡podría haber muerto!

\- Tan solo lo olvidé.

\- ¿Lo olvidó?.- dijo él, con incredulidad.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo olvidé! Ya sé que pensará que soy idiota, aunque eso ya lo piensa…- dijo ella con dolor.- Pero con todo lo que estaba pasando, y el estado en el que yo me encontraba después de los cruciatus, la poción para dormir, aparecer en su despacho de pronto… Lo olvidé, ¿vale? Todo era difuso y me daba vueltas.

Siguieron trabajando sin hacer más comentarios. Alguna vez Snape mustiaba algún comentario ("mmm, envenenada no parece", "vale, esto está descartado" o "esto casi está Granger"). De pronto dejó todo. La miró con una expresión indescifrable.

\- ¿Ha averiguado qué poción es?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Potio sorbere magicae vital per pernade.

\- No la conozco, pero por el nombre en latín y el nombre tan largo, no parece un veneno.

\- No lo es.

\- ¿Pero es peligrosa?

\- Me temo que es letal, pero hay formas de contrarrestarla.

\- ¿Letal?.-dijo Hermione asustada.- dijo que no era un veneno.

\- Y no lo es. Tranquila, Granger, creo que podré revertir sus efectos… Espero ser capaz de hacerlo al menos en su mayoría. Pero según mis cálculos, apenas la quedan tres horas. Es muy poco tiempo.

\- ¿No va a explicarme en qué consiste?

\- Urge más trabajar en su antídoto. Y me temo que no existe como tal. Habrá que probar e improvisar.

Se pusieron manos a la obra a un ritmo frenético. Snape tenía varios calderos encendidos, cada uno con un pergamino e instrucciones. Le dio orden a Hermione de encargarse de varios de ellos, mientras él iba probando, retirando alguno, mezclando el contenido de otros en pequeñas probetas. Incluso le tomó más sangre que empleó en alguna de las pócimas.

Ella intentaba centrarse, había estado a punto de meter la pata varias veces, pero por suerte no arruinó ninguna poción. Llegó a un punto en que no lo soportó más:

\- Por favor, profesor, si estoy a punto de morir, prefiero saberlo, no debe engañarme por tranquilizarme.

\- Señorita Granger.- él se detuvo por un instante y la miró directamente a los ojos .- no va a morir. De hecho, es la parte más "fácil" de contrarrestar. Aunque…

\- ¿Y cuál es la otra parte? Por favor, deje de ocultarme información. Necesito saber. Creo que tengo derecho a ello.

\- Está bien.- admitió él de mala gana. No parecía que le agradara mucho la idea de explicarle aquello.- Veamos… ¿conoce el "Derecho de Pernada"?

\- ¿El "Derecho de Pernada"? Me temo que no.

Aquella respuesta irritó a Snape.

\- Vaya, siempre tan sabelotodo, pensé que me ahorraría explicaciones, y ahora no me queda otro remedio que explicarle… Verá, conocerá la Edad Media, ¿no?

\- Sí, tengo conocimientos básicos de historia muggle.

\- Bueno, pues simplificando mucho, en la Época Feudal, los señores feudales vivían cómodamente en su castillo y tenían a su cargo grandes tierras y campesinos que trabajaban por ellos, ¿no? Pues bueno, estos campesinos eran casi como esclavos, ¿no? Siervos sin ningún tipo de derecho. Y una práctica bastante extendida entre los señores feudales era el de hacer uso de su "Derecho de pernada" o "Ius primae noctis". Cuando una campesina de su feudo se iba a casar con otro siervo, su Señor Feudal tenía derecho a pasar con ella su primera noche, ya me entiende. Esto quizá no sea tan conocido, pero si esta estructura social feudal duró tantos siglos, es porque en su mayoría, los señores feudales eran magos que abusaban de su magia para ejercer el poder. Entre algunos señores feudales se extendió esta práctica con la poción que usted ingirió. Esa poción mata instantáneamente a la mujer que la ingiere si esta no es virgen.- Hermione se puso colorada y Snape desvió la mirada.- Y si lo es, al hombre con quien… pase su primera noche, le otorga más poder, y ella queda despojada de su poderes mágicos, en caso de ser una bruja.

\- ¿Y si era muggle?

\- No surte ningún efecto. En cualquier caso, era una forma eficaz de someter a los siervos. Así esa mujer tampoco engendraría magos, o eso se creía, y entre los campesinos se extinguiría la magia, pues el temor de los señores feudales era que sus siervos pudieran sublevarse, y convenía tenerlos controlados. Por si se lo pregunta, estos parecen ser los orígenes de la guerra de clases del mundo mágico. ¿Ha observado que la mayoría de los "Sangre Limpia" provienen de familias adineradas? Salvo por la obvia excepción de los Weasley. Al menos sí aquellos que discriminan a los "Sangre Sucia". Los consideran indignos, porque probablemente sus antepasados fueron campesinos cuya magia les fue arrancada, pero perduró en sus genes hasta que volvió a florecer.

\- Entonces…. Me está diciendo que…- se puso colorada de nuevo.- Si pierdo la virginidad, ¿perderé también mis poderes mágicos?

\- No, Señorita Granger. Ese no es el principal problema. De hecho.- dijo señalando a una poción.- cuando está poción esté terminada, evitará que eso suceda. El problema es que la poción tiene una fecha de caducidad.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Para asegurarse de que serían ellos los que recibirían esos poderes, y como elemento de presión sobre sus siervas, si en 5 horas no se había consumado todo, ellas morían.

A Hermione se le cayó el alma a los pies.

\- De modo que… no perderé mis poderes si mantengo relaciones con alguien en las próximas 5 horas… Pero si no lo hago, ¡me muero!

\- Bueno, siento informarle de que le quedan una hora y 53 minutos.

\- ¡No puedo ir y acostarme con cualquiera!.- se sentía terriblemente frustrada, asustada y avergonzada por tener que hablar eso con su profesor (encima tal y como estaban las cosas de tensas entre ellos).

\- ¿Entiendo entonces que esa no es una opción? La poción que elimina la "hora de caducidad" está casi terminada.

\- ¡Claro que no es una opción! Si sigo siendo virgen, profesor, es porque yo… soy así, no me parece algo que tratar a la ligera, no me acuesto con alguien por ocio. Para mí es algo más importante.

\- Respeto su forma de entender la sexualidad, Granger, pero debería plantearse la opción en este caso. No se trata de "ocio", como dice usted, sino de superviviencia. Tiene amigos que lo entenderían.

\- No, no lo entenderían. Tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, ni siquiera saben lo del secuestro, ni el ataque el día del baile de Navidad… Por favor, tiene que haber otra opción, profesor.

\- Investigaré lo que pueda, haré todo lo posible, pero no le garantizo encontrar la poción que revierta tal magia.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder.

Siguieron trabajando sin pausa. A Hermione empezaba a dolerle el pecho de verdad. BUM, BUM, BUM. Los latidos sonaban tan fuerte que Snape casi debía de oírlos.

\- _Marcan la cuenta atrás, el tiempo que me queda.-_ pensó ella.

La primera poción estuvo terminada, y Hermione la bebió con ansia. Tenía también un regusto amargo. Dejó de dolerle el pecho, los latidos se atenuaron, pero no cesaron.

\- Señorita Granger, debería confiar más en sus amigos.

\- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, profesor?

\- Está corriendo muchos riesgos. Estaría más segura si confiara en ellos. Si les contara lo que le está pasando con los Slytherin, así me aseguraría de que no va por ahí sola. ¿No les contó entonces la escena de Navidad?

\- No. No quiero preocupar a mis amigos. Ellos ya tienen sus propias preocupaciones.- eso es lo que se decía a sí misma, Harry no había tenido una vida fácil, y los Wealey seguramente serían un blanco excelente para los mortífagos. Pero en el fondo, sabía que se estaba alejando de ellos. Ellos pasaban su tiempo en pareja, y ella cada vez se sentía más fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Tampoco les ha hablado entonces de sus padres?

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Profesor, centrémonos ahora en las pociones, por favor.

\- Está bien, Señorita Granger. Pero.. debería saber una cosa: no debe descuidar sus amistades. Lo que ustedes tienen… Es envidiable, debería saber apreciarlo. Me di cuenta cuando no dudaron ni un segundo en acompañar a Potter con la poción multijugos este verano.

¿Por qué Snape hacía esas cosas? La alejaba de malas maneras, con los comentarios más hirientes, pero luego lo daba todo por ayudarla, su tiempo, sus energías, sus conocimientos... De pronto parecía estar de nuevo más amable, más preocupado por ella quizá. ¿Y a qué venían esas conversaciones sobre sus amigos? ¿O sacar a relucir lo de sus padres? Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pues él era el único que lo sabía. Era un signo de aquella intimidad que había surgido tiempo atrás y él mismo había destruido. ¿Por qué entonces sacarlo de nuevo a la luz?

No podía pensar en aquello ahora. Había preocupaciones más acuciantes. Estaba muy nerviosa, la perspectiva de… No quería ni pensarlo. Pasar por aquella vergüenza, ella no se notaba lista para nada, quería que su primera vez fuera con alguien especial, no así, suplicando por sobrevivir, ¡qué humillación!

El tiempo seguía pasando. Snape le ordenaba a Hermione las elaboraciones más simples, mientras él alternaba consultando un par de libros: "Historia Mágica Medieval" y "Pociones del Medievo".

\- Necesito tomarla otra muestra de sangre.

De nuevo aquella mano cálida le sujetaba el brazo con delicadeza. De pronto, el rostro de Severus Snape se iluminó.

\- Sangre… ¡Claro, eso es!

Volvió ágil a sus libros, con mayor intensidad.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione tímidamente le llamó:

\- Profesor, quedan solo 45 minutos.

\- Lo sé, Señorita Granger, pero estoy a punto de lograrlo. Creo que merece la pena esperar, salvo que haya cambiado de opinión y prefiera pedir _ayuda_ a uno de sus amigos.

\- No no, de acuerdo.

Pero no podía evitar estar preocupada, y cada vez más, según pasaba el tiempo.

\- ¿Qué grupo sanguíneo es usted?

\- O-.

Snape profirió un bufido de insatisfacción.

\- ¿Es eso un problema?

\- No un problema grande.

Más nervios y preocupaciones.

\- Solo quedan 15 minutos, profesor.

BUM, BUM, BUM. El pecho le dolía de nuevo, y ella estaba cada vez más histérica.

-Esto estará en 3 minutos, pero hay algo que debe saber.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, profesor? ¡No me diga ahora que no va a funcionar!

\- No. Pero anular la poción por completo resultaba imposible. Sin embargo, a poción completa su ciclo y entra en funcionamiento gracias al.- hizo una pequeña pausa, pues le costaba expresarse.- _intercambio de fluidos_ presente en una relación sexual _._ Pero la poción se puede alterar para que el intercambio de fluidos no sea obligatoriamente ese. Bueno, esta poción está modificada para alterar la anterior. Una vez la beba, bastará un intercambio cualquiera de fluidos para salvarla de la muerte. Sin embargo, me temo que un intercambio de sangre no es tan sencillo. Deberían ser sangres compatibles, y su grupo sanguíneo lo dificulta un poco. Si no, yo mismo hubiera hecho el intercambio, lo cual es imposible, porque soy A+, su cuerpo rechazaría mi sangre.

Hermione estaba algo aturdida. BUM, BUM, BUM.

\- Entonces… ¿debo buscar a alguien con mi grupo sanguíneo? ¿Espera que vaya preguntando a cada alumno que encuentre y luego le pida su sangre?

\- No claro que no. Y usted también debería donarle su sangre, el intercambio es bidireccional. Así que debería compartir exactamente el mismo grupo sanguíneo. De modo que salvo que conozca a algún amigo 0 **-** , lo cual es complicado porque su grupo es poco común, le sugiero que vaya pensando en el otro posible intercambio de fluidos.

\- No conozco los grupos sanguíneos de mis amigos, nunca se lo he preguntado.

\- Pues no le recomiendo perder el tiempo, Granger. Tome la poción ya está lista.

\- ¿Pero entonces?.- dijo ella con voz de pánico.

\- Saliva.- dijo él alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Cómo?.- preguntó ella aturdida. Pensaba que tendría que volver al plan inicial.

\- Un beso, Granger.

\- Ahh.- dijo ella volviéndose colorada. Pero no tenía tiempo para avergonzarse por estar tan obtusa. BUM, BUM, BUM. Debía pensar, y rápido. ¡Solo le quedaban 9 minutos! ¿A quién narices iba ella a besar? Siendo prácticos, a Harry, a Ron o a Ginny. Preferiblemente a Ginny, pues a Ron lo querría evitar a toda costa, y a Harry sólo si no encontraba a Ginny, pues al fin y al cabo, la causa estaba justificada, su amiga no se pondría celosa. ¡Pero apenas quedaba tiempo! Sus amigos podrían estar en cualquier parte, solían dedicar algún rato a estar con sus parejas. Y aunque estuvieran en la Sala Común, tendría que darles muchas explicaciones, y eso le angustiaba. ¿Y si no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Y si no podían ir a un sitio más…privado? No podía hacer algo así delante de todos.

\- No sé a qué espera, Granger, pero debería irse ya.

\- Intento pensar dónde pueden estar ahora mis amigos. ¡No creo que me de tiempo a encontrarlos!.- BUM, BUM, BUM. Hermione estaba empezando a hiperventilar, y su pecho dolía de nuevo con los fuertes latidos.

\- Pues bese a cualquier alumno que encuentre por ahí, eso ya no es de mi incumbencia.

\- ¡Si fuera tan sencillo, ya lo hubiera hecho!

\- No le veo el problema, Granger. Es lo que hacéis los jóvenes. Besuquearos en lo pasillos a todas horas, cada día con uno. ¿O es que prefiere morir?

\- ¡Pues claro que no! Pero yo no soy así, ¡ya se lo he dicho! ¿Qué pretende, que me abalance sobre el primero que pase? Saldrá corriendo. Y sin intercambio de fluidos, como usted dice, no servirá de nada.

\- Granger, no debería subestimarse. Es usted una joven atractiva.

Hermione se puso roja ante aquel súbito cumplido que no esperaba en aquel momento, más aún dada la situación. BUM, BUM, BUM. Debían quedar menos de 5 minutos. Pero estaba totalmente bloqueada.

\- No puedo besar al primero que pase.- susurró más bien para ella.- Y más por aquí, sería Slytherin seguro.

\- No, claro, desde luego es mucho más apacible perder el tiempo discutiendo. ¿QUIERE HACER EL FAVOR DE LARGARSE?

\- ¡NO ME GRITE!.- chilló ella, presa del pánico y bloqueada, con las lágrimas a punto de estallarle.

\- ¡PUES VÁYASE DE UNA VEZ!

\- ¡DEJE DE GRITARME, INTENTO PENSAR!

\- ¡Maldita sea, Granger!

Y entonces la besó.

La besó casi con rabia, agarrándola de la nuca con una mano y la espalda con la otra, cerca de la cintura, para acercarla súbitamente a él. Ella, por instinto, había alzado los brazos tomándolo de los hombros, ¿para frenarle?, pero no había sido capaz de detenerle, y ahora reposaban sobre su pecho. Sus labios se habían posado sobre los de ella con cierta fiereza, y tras ese instante en que permanecieron así, con los labios sellados en ese contacto íntimo, Snape comenzó a besarla con intensidad, moviendo sus labios finos sobre los de Hermione, acariciándolos cada vez con más ímpetu. En un leve suspiro de ella profundizó el beso, y siguió besándola, con avidez, con maestría. Con la mano en su cuello le impedía alejarse, pero tampoco es que ella quisiera. Era incapaz de pensar en nada. No podía creerlo, solo se dejó llevar por aquel beso, abandonándose totalmente, con los ojos cerrados.

De pronto, el se separó, tan inesperadamente como la había besado, casi como si quemara.

\- Creo que es suficiente intercambio de fluidos. Váyase, Granger.

Ella estaba aún en shock, incapaz de moverse, pero entonces alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape. Ellos, intuitivamente se separaron más, siendo de pronto conscientes de lo cerca que estaban aún el uno del otro. Snape salió disparado al despacho, en el momento en que entraba la profesora McGonagall para recoger las listas de la excursión a Hosmeade de los alumnos de su casa y lo increpaba por haberse ido antes.

\- Es una pérdida de tiempo tener a dos personas, sobre todo al regreso. Filch se ocupó sin problemas. Yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, aunque por desgracia tuve que vigilar un castigo con la Señorita Granger, debida su actitud en Hosmeade con los alumnos de mi casa. Granger, ya puede irse. La profesora McGonagall también se va, y puede acompañarla a su Sala Común. ¿Verdad, Minerva?

\- Claro, será un placer.


End file.
